


catching fire • jihoon x soonyoung

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 70,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯[22/11/2019 - ongoing]Jihoon x Soonyoung / Woozi x HoshiJihoon is a busy CEO of his own record company and is searching for just the right person to satisfy his very particular tastes.He has no luck until a dancer named Soonyoung crosses his path and Jihoon is instantly intrigued. He makes him an offer he can’t refuse and they’re swept away on a journey neither of them planned for.Will they be able to handle their feelings or will their wild desires burn everything to the ground?** kink / bdsm **
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 231
Kudos: 862





	1. Chapter 1

**_ How to catch fire? _ **

__

_ It cannot be held in your hand nor can you clutch it to your chest _

_ It cannot be bought or sold or claimed _

_ Fire cannot be owned  _

_ Fire cannot be controlled. It sparks kindled by fuel and powered by energy and survives by its own will to engulf and overpower and absorb _

_ It lives to swallow and dominate and devour _

__

_ A fire windswept, fanned by flames of passion, can grow and spread and race against time _

_ A burst of heat or a blaze of power can flow like water or surge like waves  _

__

_ An ember can jump and fly and spill and dance _

_ Ash can rain and fall and swirl like snowflakes cold as ice but burning just the same _

__

_ A fire can be contained or extinguished but the scars of it will always remain _

_ Its wake left ravaged and wrecked and ruined  _

_ Scarred and forever changed for better or for worse _

_ Blackened like the edges of a damaged heart _

_ Its intrinsic nature is to consume and destroy and it knows no other way _

_ It gives life and warmth and hope and chases away the night _

_ Comfort encompassing and illuminating the soul with affection and compassion _

_ The heat of ardour and yearning magnified by smoke and mirrors and devotion; deception and obsession _

_ You cannot draw flame and bend fire to your will without being transformed by its destructive sway _

_ You can never catch fire without it also catching you _

_ It has to have something to burn _

__

__


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon sighed heavily as he scrolled across the screen. Every flick of the finger across the screen showed a new array of young and vacuous faces. Too much makeup, too fake, too well posed and filtered. All they were after was money; obviously, it was a sugar baby website. Jihoon just didn’t want the hassles of a young and shallow person. He wasn’t intrigued by any of them. “This isn’t working,” he said aloud as he put the iPad down on the huge mahogany desk and leaned back in his chair. He had an itch that needed to be scratched in a big way and he just couldn’t find the right match.

He’d spent weeks trawling the upper-class bars and nightclubs of the expensive area he lived in. He’d spent countless nights layering himself in expensive clothing and heading out to try and find someone who piqued his interest even a little bit. He’d tried dating apps and websites and was now reduced to the lowest of the low; the sugar baby websites. But he couldn’t think of another way to connect with someone who would allow him to indulge himself in his interests.

The cotton shirt felt like it was choking him as he loosened it and groaned aloud again. A knock at the door preceded the entry of his assistant, an intelligent and efficient young man named Chan, who opened the door and bowed to the high-powered executive. “Everything okay Sir?” he asked and Jihoon nodded. “Yes Chan, thank you..” he rolled his chair around and looked down on the skyline of Seoul laid out before him like a miniature toy village. “What’s the company schedule today?”

Jihoon loved his record company but he missed the connection to the music. His own idol days weren’t that far behind but somewhere along the way his talent had become more and more channeled into moulding the idols of the future. He even had a number of producers, songwriters and choreographers on his payroll to do the work for him. He had a whole roster of groups and soloists debuting and making comebacks and all were wildly successful under his watchful eye. Jihoon still wasn’t as hands on as he used to be and it made his chest ache a little when he remembered the old days holed up in his tiny studio for days on end producing and recording his own albums.

“Press showcase for Wen Junhui’s comeback in the theatre at 11 am followed by an open call for auditions at 3pm,” Chan said as he scrolled through his iPad. “Males only.” “More auditions?” Jihoon asked, surprised, they had a healthy number of trainees and he wasn’t committing to debuting another boy group for at least two years according to his latest business plan. “The trainers aren’t entirely happy with the current group,” Chan said as he pulled up an email from the head vocal coach. “Boo Seungkwan has described them, not very politely, as a bunch of potatoes.” Jihoon couldn’t hold in the smile. He’d known Seungkwan for years and hiring him as the vocal coach had been the best decision he’d ever made. He was hard on the trainees but also honest and caring and very endearing. “Plus we need more backup dancers for Junhui.”

Jihoon sighed in exasperation. Wen Junhui was his most successful soloist, regularly topping the charts with his breathily sexy ballads and killer dance moves, but he had an unfortunate habit of sleeping with his backup dancers and then wanting nothing to do with them; including working with them.

“I’m going to take a lunch between he showcase and the auditions,” Jihoon said as he stood up from his chair. He rebuttoned his shirt and smoothed his suit as he prepared for the day. “I’ll attend Junhui’s showcase and I’ll have a word with him afterwards about his habits.”

Jihoon wasn’t one to speak on habits. He had his own tastes and needs. He was, however, much more discreet than Junhui. And much smarter. The singer would have to learn to be a bit more careful about his dalliances before the media got wind of his insatiable appetite for his younger male backup dancers.

He might have to have a glass of wine at lunch. It was going to be a long day.

Soonyoung rolled over and picked up his phone form the floor where it had rested all night after falling from his fingers. It was 10:41 am. “Shit,” he sat up on the unfamiliar bed and looked around trying to work out where he was. 

“Good morning,” a voice said from the doorway and when Soonyoung looked up he remembered. He didn’t remember the guys name or how they got here but he definitely remembered the feeling of the man’s hands on his body. When he tried to move pain rippled through his ass and back and he smiled at the feeling. Soonyoung’s appetite for cheap one night stands was insatiable. He didn’t know if his extremely high sex drive would eventually become a curse but he was young and enjoying his youth as much as he could. As much as he could on a broke budget and living on his best friends couch anyway.

“Sleep well Hoshi?” The guy asked and Soonyoung nodded. He always gave a fake name and would definitely give a fake number out when the guy asked for it. Which he would; they always did. They always wanted to call him but Soonyoung never went back for seconds. “Can I use your shower?” He smiles and the man showed him where it was and gave him a towel. The only thing that disappointed Soonyoung was the mess between his legs. He really should be more careful but he brushed the worry aside and washed himself clean.

He tried to stretch his limbs as much as he could as he stood in the warm shower water but months of sleeping on his best friend’s couch and going home with random men was taking its toll on his body. When he stepped out and examined his face in the mirror he wondered if it was all worth it. Would he ever make it in this shitty industry were everyone was disposable and every pretty face had a short use by date? 

“Can I drive you home?” The man asked him and Soonyoung shook his head. The auditions weren’t until 3pm but it was going to take him 2 hours by train to make his way from Seokmin’s apartment into the city. He might as well catch the train straight to the company building from here. “Thanks anyway. I’ll take the train.” His smile, he hoped, hid the fact that he also didn’t want this random guy to know where he lived.

Sometimes Soonyoung wondered what he was doing with his life. He wondered if he should give up on his dream of being a dancer and choreographer and just get a job. He had a job but the money for the bare minimum hours he put in at the bar wasn’t even enough to live on.He hated it and he hated anything that wasn’t dancing but he just hadn’t been able to land his big career break yet.

He shook his negative mindset away and tried to smile as he began to walk. Soonyoung wondered what this company would be like. Probably just like them all. In the year he’d been in the city trying to get work he’d tried out for almost all of them. Big, small, rich, poor. It didn’t matter. His arts degree and years of experience in his small town dance company meant nothing to them when he was just a face amongst the crowd. There was always someone more handsome, younger, more of what they wanted.

Soonyoung pulled his cracked phone out of his pocket and checked his bank balance. When he subtracted the money he needed for the train he had exactly $11.42 left and decided to spend it all on a late breakfast.

He called into the convenience store and carefully added up the price of his coffee, sprinkle donut and toothbrush travel kit before swiping his card to pay. He sat outside and ate the donut, drank the coffee, then brushed his teeth and freshened up again in the convenience store bathroom. He was a mess but he didn’t have time to go home and change. 

“It is what it is,” he said out loud as he left the bathroom and headed towards the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers
> 
> Most of you have probably already figured out I’m terrible at replying to comments on here but I do read them all (they go to my email)
> 
> I do love to hear from people on Twitter and I’m always active on there 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/abnegwrites
> 
> https://twitter.com/abnegwrites
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story


	3. Chapter 3

Soonyoung looked up at the building with “Universe Factory” emblazoned on the side. This was definitely the place. The automatic doors opened to reveal a huge lobby decorated in shades of grey with indigo and navy accents. It was stylish and modern and stunning. “Dancers to the left, singers to the right,” a bored looking woman said as she stood in the centre. He gave his name and she added him to the bottom of her list and Soonyoung latched onto the end of the line designated as ‘dancers’ as he stuck the number 138 onto his tshirt. He’d long given up on his desire to become a trainee. He’d wasted his teenage years away in his small hometown, reluctant to leave his sick father and hard working mother, and no one wanted to take on a twenty two year old trainee. He’d missed that boat completely.

The line in front of him moved slowly as they went in ten at a time. The music was instantly recognisable as ‘24/7’ – a smooth and sexy tune from Wen Junhui’s last album. Soonyoung wondered if he was supposed to have the choreography prepared. If so he was out of luck. He didn’t know it. 

Eventually he filed in and stood across the stage with seven other hopefuls. He looked around in the audience to see if Junhui was there but he couldn’t see him. He could only see an apathetic looking choreographer who seemed no older than him. It was a shame, Wen Junhui was hot, he’d definitely let that guy call him the next day. He’d probably even give him his real name.

“Four eight counts of the chorus and then four eight counts of improve,” the choreographer said barely looking up from his piece of paper. Soonyoung couldn’t blame him. He was the last in a long line and the choreographer had probably had enough by now. The music started and Soonyoung hid his fumbled choreography as he copied the other dancers during the chorus. When the longest thirty-two counts of his life finally ended he let go. He closed his eyes and let his limbs fly graceful and free as he moved across the stage. Too bad if anyone got in his way. He drew on every instinct he had, every minute of training, and when the second lot of counts were up and the music stopped he opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone was still, panting for breath, waiting for the choreographer to say something.

“Thanks. We’ll be in contact,” was all he said as he continued to make notes and the dancers filed off the stage.

Soonyoung shrugged to himself as he walked out into the late afternoon sun. He still had a few hours left on the metro pass he’d paid for that morning and he rushed to the train station to begin the arduous journey back to Seokmin’s apartment. Maybe if he got this job he’d be able to get on his feet and get off his friend’s couch but he wasn’t very hopeful. He shrugged to himself as he plugged his headphones in and closed his eyes. Hopefully Seokmin would have cup ramen in the cupboard and he could pay him back on payday.

Jihoon stood in the darkened theatre along the back wall. He’d taken a nice lunch by himself to deal with the stress of a pouting Wen Junhui who didn’t take to chastisement very well and on a whim decided to come back and watch the auditions. He lingered across the back so he wouldn’t be seen by them; having the company owner and CEO would only make them more nervous.

In they came ten at a time and he was always stunned by how young they looked. The dancers never looked as young as the aspiring trainees though and Jihoon leaned against the back wall as he watched them dance. They all made the same mistake, having the choreography memorised and performing it like robots. Perfect, emotionless, bland. He shook his head in boredom. Not one of them had something special about them. There was no flavour, no stage presence, none of them had any sparkle or spirit.

He stood through twelve different groups as Xu Minghao, his head choreographer, made notes against numbers on his clipboard. He could tell by the disinterested scratching of his pencil that the man was equally as uninspired. Not one of them seemed to understand the song or the choreography. And the improv was all empty and soulless. He was almost not even going to bother with the thirteenth and last group but when they walked in he eyed them over. 

Only eight, the last group, and all just as young as the last twelve groups except for one. The man with 138 plastered to his wrinkled shirt looked only a few years younger than Jihoon’s age of 26. His interest was slightly piqued as he watched the man stumble and flub his way thought the choreography before the imrov section. It was almost cute the way he unapologetically didn’t know the moves. He was woefully underprepared.

When the improv started Jihoon was captivated. The man may not have known the choreography but he knew the song. His musicality and grace were incredible as he moved through a series of motions, which were both alluring and sad, emotional and captivating, and absolutely magnetic. Jihoon felt himself move and lean in closer to see better as the man’s eyes closed and clenched shut as misery and desperation washed over his expression before finally coming to an abrupt stop. It was over too quickly for both of them. And when it was over his duality showed as he looked around and smiled so cutely, blinking his sharp eyes in the bright stage lights, before bowing and walking off with the other dancers.

“Is that all?” Jihoon said as he moved to sit next to Minghao in the red velvet chairs that lined the company theatre. “Yes. What a pathetic bunch. I’ll be lucky to get twelve out of them and Junhui will go through them in a month.” Minghao ran a hand through his hair and Jihoon leaned over to see what he had written on the paper. Next to the number 138 were three words. 

_Raw. Unprepared. Expressive._

And a big underlined NO. “I want him,” Jihoon said as he leaned over and pointed to number 138 and Minghao rolled his eyes. “He wasn’t prepared.” Jihoon knew Minghao valued ethics and diligence but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let this one away. No one he’d come across had captivated him the way that man did when he danced and he wasn’t going to slip through Jihoon’s fingers so easily. “Change that no to a yes Minghao. I want you to hire him.”

Minghao just nodded at his boss as he watched him walk away. You didn’t disagree with the boss. What Lee Jihoon wanted he got. 

Always.


	4. Chapter 4

He wished he had the money for a new shirt, at least one with a collar, but he didn’t even have money for dinner that night. So the new shirt was out and so was the train as Soonyoung left the apartment early in the morning to begin the long walk to the Universe factory building He briefly considered jumping the turnstile but he just couldn’t risk getting arrested. It would break his mother’s heart and he would have to ask her for bail money. He couldn’t ask Seokmin for anything more.

By the time he made it to the building he’d walked across the city, his shirt a little sweaty and his hair a little windblown. His dark roots were showing and his jeans were faded but he was as presentable as he could be. He sat down in the waiting area jus inside the lobby and eyed the other dancers. All were much better dressed and groomed than he was, all of them much younger, and none of them looked like they had to walk here. It didn’t matter. He’d already got the job. This was just a formality.

Jihoon flicked across screens on his iPad and when he saw him arrive on the main lobby security camera he was instantly transfixed. The way he moved, even just walking, was so graceful. He commanded attention and oozed charisma and a kind of child like endearment. Jihoon smiled to himself as he watched the man sit down and covertly compare what he was wearing to the other dancers waiting on the chairs outside the interview room. He dropped the iPad on the huge mahogany desk, checked his hair in the mirror, and walked into his private elevator to descend to the ground floor.

“Mr Lee,” the HR representative bowed when he appeared outside the room. “I want this one sent to my office after his interview. Chan will come and collect him,” he said and she nodded without asking why. Information from Mr Lee was handed out on a need to know basis and no one dared question him. Jihoon walked slowly past the man seated on the chair and noted his scruffy appearance, his fidgety nature, his dry and windswept hair. When their eyes made contact Jihoon expected his to drop but to his surprise the dancer smiled at him, his eyes disappearing endearingly into his cutely chubby cheeks.

_He’s perfect_ , was all Jihoon could think as he took the elevator back up to his office. Now he just had to was discuss the terms of business.

Soonyoung had smiled at the man in the nice suit as he walked past. This place was filled with pretty people just as you would expect from any entertainment company but this man had a certain aura of importance about him. He looked rich, powerful, and short as fuck. It was quite an intriguing combination.

“Have you heard about Wen Junhui?” one man next to him whispered to another and Soonyoung’s ears perked up. “About his inability to keep his dick in his pants?” the other chuckled. “Yeah well I’ve got a girlfriend so he won’t want to try it on me.” “You might lose your job if you say no though?” the other whispered and Soonyoung rolled his eyes. These kids were so young and stupid. 

Soonyoung was surprised to see a young man waiting for him outside the office when he was done with the HR rep. “Mr Kwon?” the man askes as he bowed a little in his nice dark suit. “I’m Lee Chan and my supervisor would like to speak to you before you leave.” Soonyoung was little confused but he nodded and clutched his paperwork tightly as he followed the man to an elevator set in the back of the lobby. He watched him swipe a key card before the doors opened, and stood in silence while the man pressed the button for the top floor before they began to descend.

“What’s this about?” Soonyoung asked, halfway up, when curiosity got the better of him. “I’m not at liberty to discuss. Mr Lee will make his intentions clear when you arrive.” Soonyoung didn’t know who Mr Lee was but he did know this conversation was over.

The elevator opened up into a small lobby with two doors. One led to a small office where Chan disappeared to once he knocked on the other door. It opened to reveal the man Soonyoung had seen downstairs. He took a moment to appreciate him close up, his flawless white skin and his shiny dark hair, his suit which looked like it would cost Soonyoung a year’s salary. He wasn’t the type of guy Soonyoung usually went for. He preferred them older than he was, experienced and dominant, and this guy just seemed young and sweet.

Soonyoung couldn’t have been more wrong. “Mr Kwon?” the man asked but it wasn’t really a question. He didn’t offer his hand. “I’m Mr Lee. Welcome to the Universe Factory. I presume everyone had been helpful?” Soonyoung nodded as he followed him into an office twice the size of Seokmin’s apartment. It was all glass and dark wood, everything looked heavy and expensive and luxurious. Including the man who radiated power and confidence as he indicated a chair in front of the desk and Soonyoung sat down dutifully.

“I need to discuss the terms of your employment carefully Mr Kwon. I’m an important man and we employ a lot of people here at this company. So before I speak freely I must ask you to sign this non-disclosure agreement.” He slid a document across the desk and Soonyoung skimmed over it quickly before deciding it was innocuous and similar to the one in the employment contract he’d already signed. He leaned over and helped himself to a pen from the gold cup on the desk and signed his name with a flourish. “There – now is this about Wen Junhui?”

“What about him?” Jihoon responded, his surprise hidden well, interested to find out what the dancer thought. “Well everyone’s heard the rumours about him,” he said with sparkling eyes filled with mischief, “about his taste for his backup dancers.” “Everybody?” Jihoon cocked an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair a little. 

“Well,” Soonyoung retracted a little, “I just found out downstairs. But a few of the other dancers were talking about it.” “Well what’s your opinion on these ‘rumours’?” Jihoon was genuinely curious as he crossed one leg over the other and shifted in his huge leather chair. He watched the dancer think carefully before he spoke. “I mean, that depends on the company policy. If there’s a company policy that specifically forbids fraternisation between employees then I would definitely avoid that sort of situation. I’ve waited too long for my big break to throw it away.” 

Jihoon nodded a little. This was what he wanted to hear. The dancer in front of him was hungry for success and not stupid despite his endearing persona. “And if there is no company policy that forbids it?” “Well then…” Soonyoung’s eyes crinkled up with a bright smile but there was something else behind it. Something flirtatious, mischievous almost, and it was drawing Jihoon in like a moth to a flame. It was addictive.

“Well it would be hard to resist. He’s a very good looking man, tall and handsome, very sexy…” the narrowing of Jihoon’s eyes wasn’t lost on Soonyoung but it was too late to backtrack from what he’d said. He’d obviously hit a nerve and somehow it made him feel small and he wasn’t even sure why he cared. “I mean, who wouldn’t want a man that powerful and talented.” “Hmmm… “Jihoon mumbled his agreement with Soonyoung’s sentiment before indicating the clutch of paperwork still in Soonyoung’s hands. “I guess if you properly read at least some of what you just signed you’d already know if there was a company policy or not.”

He was beaten, Soonyoung knew, and he shrank back a little in his chair. However, this odd little power struggle they had going on was exciting and he suddenly wondered if they were still taking about Junhui. “I’ve got a proposition for you Mr Kwon,” Jihoon said as he watched the dancer wither a little before sitting up straight again. “I’ve got more opportunities in mind for you and I’d like to discuss it tonight over dinner. Please give your home address to my assistant on the way out and be ready at 8pm.” Soonyoung realised it wasn’t a question as much as a command and just nodded as he stood up to leave.

When Soonyoung left and Chan entered, he knew better than to ask. He watched Jihoon scowl and close the blinds of all the west facing windows before sinking back into his seat with his eyes closed and his face twisted in discomfort. “Migraine or cluster?” he asked softly as he walked over to turn the air-conditioning down a few degrees. “Not sure yet,” Jihoon said as he leaned back in his chair. “Cancel my next appointment.” “Yes sir, should I send for Dr Hong?” Jihoon just nodded his agreement as he tried to take deep slow breaths. They weren’t getting worse but they were getting more frequent and he may as well have his physician on site with the amount of calls he was making these last few weeks. If he didn’t have to function, if he could just leave when he wanted, he wouldn’t call Dr Hong to come and administer a steroid injection directly into the he back of his neck. Sometimes it just wasn’t worth it.

Soonyoung’s steps were a little lighter as he strolled home. He wasn’t really sure yet what role this Jihoon guy played in the company but he was clearly important judging by the cut of his suit and the size of his office. He cringed when he remembered describing Junhui as tall and handsome, throwing a cold bucket of water over their flirtation, but at least he managed to claw some of his dignity back. This guy might really be able to open some doors for him at the company and if not at least he could expect a free dinner tonight. His stomach rumbled right on cue reminding him he could really do with a decent meal.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, how did it go? You took longer than I thought…” Seokmin was lounging on the couch with his feet up and a bowl of chips next to them on the coffee table. “Um, weird I guess…” Soonyoung replied as he flopped heavily down next to him. “I did all my paperwork and then some rich looking executive called me to his office and offered me other work.” “What kind of work?” Seokmin asked as he turned a little to see Soonyoung rubbing his face. It was flushed form the long walk and his bleached hair was wild and frayed. “That’s the thing. I don’t know – he wants to discuss it over dinner tonight. He’s coming here to pick me up.”

Seokmin’s eyes widened. “Be careful Soonyoung. I’ve heard things, you know, about these entertainment companies using their trainees for private performances and even other things… Sexual things.....” Soonyoung began to chuckle. “Ok so first of all I’m not a trainee. I’m not some kid they can push around Minnie. Second of all if it pays well….” He wiggled his eyebrows comically making Seokmin laugh. He loved his best friend but their only point of contention in their relationship was Soonyoung’s lax attitude towards his carefree and active sex life. 

“Just be careful. That’s all,” Seokmin’s expression was soft and Soonyoung smiled knowing his best friend cared. “I will. But I’m an adult and I can take care of myself just fine. And really all I’m aiming for is a free dinner. Hopefully some meat.” “So this guy then,” Seokmin smirked at Soonyoung’s slight flush. “Dinner probably wasn’t necessary. Maybe he was just too shy to ask you on a date.” “No way,” Soonyoung dug his hand into Seokmin’s chips and stuffed a few in his mouth. “He was confident for sure. You know what guys are like when they have money and stuff.” “Cute?” Soonyoung shrugged. “Not my style. Cute enough I guess. Short, stuffed into a suit, hair all neat and skin all flawless.” Soonyoung remembered thinking about the guy, Jihoon, and how he radiated power and something intangible, something undeniably attractive. But he wasn’t letting on in front of Seokmin. He couldn’t be bothered with the lecture.

After standing too long in a freezing cold shower Soonyoung rummaged through his stuff. Living out of bags and boxes was getting a bit stale but he was hopefully going to be able to get on his feet soon. He found a pair of skinny jeans that weren’t too crumpled and a white button up that definitely needed ironed. He just shrugged and tossed it on anyway, added a silver necklace and some scuffed Converse, and went downstairs to wait.

Right on time a big black limousine pulled up in front of his building and a driver got out to open the door for him. Soonyoung looked around, confused, but the driver just stood and waited. Oh well, Soonyoung thought, at least it’s not a van. No one kidnaps people for human trafficking using a limo. “Mr Lee will be meeting you at the restaurant,” the driver said as he closed the door behind Soonyoung and they set off through the city. Everything inside was so clean and luxurious Soonyoung wondered where to put his hands and feet. There was a sparkling bar with glasses and a minifridge which he didn’t dare touch. He’d probably regret not taking advantage of his one chance to enjoy a limo ride but instead he sat on his hands and tried not to make the seat dirty.

When they pulled up out the front of the restaurant Soonyoung cringed. He knew the place, everyone knew the place, it was small and extremely exclusive. It was somewhere Soonyoung could never even get a table, let alone afford a meal, and he immediately wished he’d borrowed something better from Seokmin to wear. But it was too late now and he had to just own it. He let the driver close the limo door behind him and watched with amusement as the man swiftly moved to open the door to the restaurant for him before waving a slight goodbye.

The elegant sign over the door read ‘Whipped’ and everything gleamed as he walked in. He was greeted at the door by a suited Maître d’ who looked him up and down with a barely concealed sneer. “I’m here to meet Mr Lee,” Soonyoung said, false bravado hiding his shaken confidence and the man’s attitude sharpened immediately. “Of course, right this way, can I take your coat?” Soonyoung looked down and back up and watched the Maître d’ quickly turn to cover his mistake when he realised Soonyoung wasn’t even wearing one.

He followed the man across the packed restaurant, feet gliding across carpet softer than anything Soonyoung had slept on in months, and through a door. A short corridor was lined with a few doors and the Maître d’ knocked politely before opening one. “Mr Lee, your guest is here,” he said before discreetly vanishing back down the passage.

“Wow,” Soonyoung said aloud as he walked in. He couldn’t help it. He’d heard that restaurants of a certain calibre held private dining rooms for rich customers but he’d never seen anything like this. It was beautifully decorated, walls a clean slate grey, table adorned with a black cloth of flat satin. It was only after looking around he noticed the man seated on one side of the table. He was still suited to perfection in his dark charcoal wool but his tie was loosened and his hair was slightly rumpled from it’s perfectly coiffed state. His cheeks were flushed a little from the glass of alcohol he was clutching and his lips were bitten pink and shiny. Soonyoung did a mental reassessment and decided this was definitely an attractive man. One he was definitely interested in getting to know.

“Thank you for coming Mr Kwon. Please sit,” Jihoon smiled at him and indicated the only other chair. He didn’t stand himself. “I hope you don’t mind but I already ordered, a selection of the best dishes the restaurant has to offer…” Jihoon waved his hand over the table where meats and rice and tiny plates of colourful vegetables were laid out. “Sure,” Soonyoung smiled as he sat down. He reached eagerly for a plate of thinly sliced rare steak and closed his eyes as he placed a slice into his mouth. He couldn’t help the small gasp of pleasure that slipped from between his lips as he chewed. He hadn’t had steak in forever.

He could feel eyes on him watching intently and when he opened them, he felt the heavy gaze of the man opposite him linger on his lips. Maybe this was a date. A very weird one. But Jihoon snapped his eyes back up and the focus retuned to his face.

“I have a business proposition for you but first I must remind you of the non disclosure agreement you signed.” Soonyoung nodded as he quickly shoved two more slices of meat into his mouth. He hadn’t seen this much food in as long as he could remember and he wanted to at least leave with a full belly. “I’m a very busy man Soonyoung. I have little time for trying to meet people with similar predilections. So I’m looking for someone who will indulge me and help me relax and enjoy what downtime I have.” Soonyoung choked the meat down a little and reach for a napkin. “Like a prostitute?” He asked and immediately regretted it but Jihoon’s lips just quirked up into a smile. Soonyoung was relieved and noticed the man had the most adorable set of dimples which really detracted from the powerful business man persona. No wonder he didn’t smile much.

“Soonyoung I’m looking for a sugar baby. I’ve been looking for a little while and I think you’d make the perfect one.” Sugar baby? Soonyoung thought that was only for old guys with bald spots and paunches and young women with dark roots and lipstick on their teeth. 

“There will be significant benefits for you of course. Besides a regular financial allowance I can make things much easier for you at work.” Soonyoung eyed him curiously. This was a man obviously used to getting his way and it was kind of a turn on. He wondered what it would be like to be totally subservient to his every whim. Bearable, he thought, maybe even fun. And he could do with both the extra cash and the step up the career ladder. “What exactly do you do at the University Factory?” he asked. He needed to know how high this man was to fully understand the benefits. 

Jihoon chuckled a little under his breath as he tossed back the rest of his drink. “Soonyoung I am the Universe Factory. I might spend less time producing these days, and more time in meetings than I would like, but the company is mine.”

A shiver ran down Soonyoong’s spine as he shifted in his seat. Luckily he hadn’t known in advance. There was no way he would have agreed to meet the CEO and company owner if he’d known he’d be sitting across from one of the most powerful men in the entertainment industry.

Flashes ran through his mind, images of money and power, things he wanted but could never have. They were all suddenly dangling just in reach and he couldn’t deny that he found Jihoon attractive and alluring. He knew he’d have to give some pretence of thinking it over but his whole body was trembling with excitement and adrenaline.

Jihoon seemed to read his mind as he picked up a bowl of rice from the selection on the table. “Obviously you’ll need to think this over. I’ll have a contract drafted and delivered to your apartment tomorrow.”

Soonyoung just nodded and began to eat in silence. It wasn’t very often he was rendered speechless but he was suddenly afraid to fuck this up.


	6. Chapter 6

“Like a prostitute?” Seokmin shrieked and Soonyoung shook his head. “First of all calm the fuck down. Second of all this could be the answer to all my problems in life.” He leaned back on the couch and put his feet up on the table and his arms behind his head. “Getting regular dick from a hot rich guy. It’ll keep me out of the bars and strangers beds just like you’ve always wanted Minnie,” Soonyoung winked at his best friend before turning serious. “He’s the fucking CEO Seokmin. This could be my ticket to everything I’ve ever wanted.” “I know,” Seokmin sighed as he leaned into Soonyoung and put his head on his shoulder. “You know how much I worry about you though.” “Yeah I do and I’m thankful. Without you I’d probably be dead. But he’s sending over a contact for me to look at and I’ll wait until then to make a decision.”

Soonyoung didn’t think he was fooling his friend. He was most likely going to say yes. 

Later that afternoon the doorbell rang and Soonyoung opened it to a familiar face. “Mr Lee sent these documents over. Have a nice day.” The young assistant pressed a large envelope into Soonyoung’s hands, bowed a full 90 degrees, and promptly turned and left without another word. Soonyoung figured Jihoon to be that type of boss. The type who liked his staff to complete tasks without any extra fuss and without ever questioning him.

The large yellow envelope was stamped ‘CONFIDENTIAL’ in red and he sat on the couch before opening it. “Is that from him?” Seokmin asked curiously as he wandered in from the kitchen and Soonyoung nodded as he slid the papers out.

————————————————————

This contract, dated on the ____ day of ______________ in the year 2019, is made between Mr Lee Jihoon [herein refered to as the Daddy] and Mr Kwon Soonyoung [herein refered to as the Baby]. This document constitutes an agreement between these two parties, is mutually agreed to, and can be terminated by either party at any time.

WHEREAS the Daddy desires to retain the services of the Baby, and the Baby desires to render such services, these terms and conditions are set forth.

IN CONSIDERATION of this mutual understanding, the parties agree to the following terms and conditions:

The Baby will make themselves available every weekend from 5pm Friday afternoon to 5pm Sunday afternoon to provide services in the company of the Daddy. Company outside these set times may be negotiated by the Daddy and agreed to by the Baby if available.

Sexual services will be consensual but will be expected. Acts of a sexual nature including, but not limited to:

Scratching / biting

Public sex and exhibitionism

Blindfolding / gagging

Anal training

Asphyxiation / choking

Begging / praise

Edging

Bondage

Caning

Confinement

Collaring 

Discipline

Lingerie / leather / latex

Flagellation 

Masturbation

Hygrophilia/ water sports 

Pet play 

Voyeruism

May be requested by the Daddy as desired. The Baby retains all rights to refuse but this may result in termination of the contract.

  1. All consensual acts will be discussed beforehand and agreed to by both parties. Agreement can be rescinded at anytime though the use of a safe word decided prior to commencing any such acts.
  2. The Baby will attend a medical practitioner to test for sexually transmitted disease and provide clearance. The Daddy will also provide proof of health prior to any acts of a sexual nature. The Baby is expressly forbidden from engaging in any acts of a sexual nature with anyone besides the Daddy for the duration of this contract.
  3. The Daddy and the Baby will spend the weekends together at Daddy’s home. Other locations and events may be negotiated as per the requirements of the Daddy.
  4. While in the company of the Daddy, the the Baby will obey all reasonable instruction and requests. The Baby will wear clothing deemed suitable and chosen by the Daddy. Baby will also refrain from changing hairstyles or acquiring any new piercings for the duration of the contract without prior expressed permission from the Daddy.
  5. The Baby will accept all gifts provided by Daddy. This is non negotiable. 
  6. The Baby may make any reasonable request from the Daddy as required to maintain their personal comfort or physical or mental health.
  7. The Baby will be paid a sum of $10000 per month as an allowance. This is a cash payment and is exclusive of all gifts and other benefits provided by the Daddy.
  8. Time off will be granted by the Daddy for genuine reasons and the Baby is expected to provide notice of such reasons in advance as far as is praticable.
  9. Other conditions may be negotiated and agreed to informally between the Daddy and the Baby at any time.



Signed:________________________________

Signed:________________________________

—————————————————————

“Whoa....” Soonyoung exhaled as he skimmed over the document. He hadn’t even heard of half those things on that list. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was somewhat intrigued though. He’d done some pretty wild stuff in the past but it was still a shock to see it laid out on paper like this. He wasn’t sure about the amount of control Jihoon seemed to want but it did say he could get out of it at any time. That was what was important. That and the $1000 per month. Shit, that would cover rent with plenty left over, even enough to stop shopping at the dodgy discount grocery shop behind the panel beating yard.

Plus, he thought, if he could just get Jihoon to see how talented he was. This could be his ticket to the top.

“I’m saying yes,” he said definitively to Seokmin before stuffing the papers back into the envelope. There was a business card, navy blue and purple and scattered with a galaxy, with Jihoon’s neat writing scrawled on the back. “Call me when you have an answer,” was all it said and Soonyoung shoved it into his pocket. He couldn’t call straight away, that would seem way to eager, so he decided to call tomorrow night.

He grabbed the papers and his phone and disappeared into his room. He had to search up half the things on that list so at least he’d have an idea of what he was in for.


	7. Chapter 7

It was his first day working as a backup dancer and he somehow had to get in contact with Jihoon.He had his number but, in an unfortunate slip, his phone had hit the ground and the already cracked screen shattered into a thousand shards.

Soonyoung hustled his way into the building with the contract secured in his backpack. He made his way into the west wing of the building where he knew the dance studios were and opened the door to Studio C. A few other dancers were already milling around, lacing expensive shoes, stretching in their luxury brand sportswear. Soonyoung just stood there until he saw another misfit. He could pick them right away, outsiders like him, and he made his way over to sit by the other dancer.

“Hi, I’m Soonyoung,” he said brightly with a big smile as he sank heavily to the ground. The other dancer was painfully thin, broad across the shoulders, and very handsome behind the round glasses falling off the end of his nose. “I’m Wonwoo,” he said as he began to stretch. “New as well?” Soonyoung pulled his legs into a stretch and the other nodded. “How can you tell?” he drawled sarcastically in a rich deep voice and Soonyoung swooned a little. Then he remembered the contract secured in his bag and, specifically, clause 4:

_The Baby is expressly forbidden from engaging in any acts of a sexual nature with anyone besides the Daddy for the duration of this contract._

Damnit, he swore in his head, he’d have to keep his hands off this one. That was going to be difficult. This Wonwoo was exactly the kind of guy he could see himself taking apart piece by piece but he really needed the cash. Soonyoung licked his lips and quickly relegated the thought to the back of his mind as the choreographer walked in and began the warm up. He’d save this train of thought for another day.

“That was hard,” Wonwoo complained as the group was dismissed. “That was amazing!” Soonyoung’s forehead was dripping with sweat but his cheeks were flushed with exhilaration and his breath was barely staggered. “Wish I had your stamina,” Wonwoo said as he grabbed his bag and dig deep for a water bottle and Soonyoung smirked behind his own. “You have no idea,” he wagged his eyebrows as his lips wrapped around the bottle. There was nothing in the contract about flirting.

“See you tomorrow?” It was as much a question as a statement and Soonyoung smiled brightly at his new friend. “Yeah, see you tomorrow Wonwoo,” he waved the other dancer away and hung around outside the dance studio. When everyone had left he began to think. He walked out into the main lobby and over to the private elevator he’d been taken in before. Unfortunately, it had a card reader, and just pressing the button did nothing. 

“Shit,” he swore out loud and a security guard appeared. “Is there a problem sir?” he asked and Soonyoung shook his head. “I need to get a meeting with Mr Lee,” he said and the security guard laughed. “Just email your demo in like everyone else,” the huge guy put a warning hand on Soonyoung’s back and began to steer him away from the private elevator and towards the main doors.

“Wait. If you tell him it’s me, Kwon Soonyoung, I’m sure he’ll let me in. Please,” Soonyoung tried to evade the hand of the security guard whose flat palm quickly turned into a clenched fist holding the back of his shirt. “Do I have to see you out?” the guard hissed through gritted teeth and Soonyoung shook his head. He couldn’t risk both jobs.

They were almost at the doors when a voice called out for them to stop. “Mr Lee,” the security guard stopped and bowed to the young man and Soonyoung turned expecting Jihoon but was instead met with the sight of his young assistant. “Thank you Mr Kang,” the assistant said as he took Soonyoung by the arm. “Mr Lee will see him now.”

The silence hung over them until the doors of the elevator closed.

“Mr Lee isn’t happy,” the assistant said. “Well excuse me.... Chan....” Soonyoung sassed as he peered at the young man’s ID card, “I need to talk to him about something.” “Whatever it is must be important because he sent me to fetch you,” Chan snapped back and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

When the doors opened into a familiarly luxurious area Soonyoung looked around. “Sit,” Chan indicated a waiting area opposite a gleaming neat desk. “He’ll be a few more minutes.”

He was more than half an hour. When the door finally opened to the big corner office Soonyoung’s initial bravado has simmered into an annoyed nervousness. The intense gaze of Lee Jihoon fixed him into his place before the CEO beckoned him inside. “Why were you trying to get into my private elevator?” Jihoon smirked as he sat back behind the enormous mahogany desk. Soonyoung was about to ask how Jihoon knew when he saw the iPad on the desk showing split screens of different cameras. Jihoon had cameras everywhere, obviously, and it was his company. He was probably always watching.

“I couldn’t call you,” Soonyoung ended up mustering up the words from a sinking pit of chastisement, “I, ah, I-I smashed my phone. And I didn’t want to use my roommates.”

He shifted from one foot to the other in agitation. Jihoon hadn’t asked him to sit.

“Smashed phone?” Jihoon echoed and Soonyoung nodded as he swallowed his quickly thickening saliva. His eyes ran over Jihoon’s flawless face, his milk hued skin and soft dark hair, his long pale neck. He was suited to perfection as usual in a dark navy blue with a black shirt and black tie. The combination was effortless and chic and Soonyoung looked down at his old threadbare Adidas sweats he’d had since first year of college.

“So do you have an answer for me?” Jihoon quirked one perfectly manicured eyebrow and Soonyoung reached for his backpack. “Yes, sir, um....” he rummaged around and pulled out the crumpled yellow envelope containing the contract. His cheeks flushed pink, his fingers trembled as he pulled the paper out, and he didn’t even know why. There was something inherently intimidating about being under the intense gaze of the CEO and it made Soonyoung feel vulnerable and shy.

And he liked it.

“C-can I borrow a pen?” he stammered as he looked up to see Jihoon’s face painted in shades of curiosity and amusement. At least he didn’t seem too angry at Soonyoung showing up unannounced and stuttering all over his desk. “You don’t have any question?” Jihoon leaned back and crossed one leg over the other as he indicated the gold cup on the desk filled with pens.

“No, it all seems pretty straightforward, and God knows I need the money,” his hand shook as he tried to grab a pen and knocked the cup over. He took a deep breath, then another, trying to get his shit together. This was so unlike him. As he gripped a pen and moved it towards the paper he saw pale elegant fingers slide over the top of his own chubby ones. He looked up to see Jihoon smiling softly at him in a way he hadn’t yet seen from the man.

“Relax,” he said with a dimpled grin. “I won’t bite.” “Says right here you will,” Soonyoung said as he pointed to the piece of paper and suddenly both men’s tension dissolved in a cacophony of laughter. “It’s the first thing on your sexy shopping list,” Soonyoung squealed loudly with amusement and when he stopped Jihoon was staring at him with intensity again.

“Why me?” Soonyoung said faintly as he pushed the contract across the desk. “I can’t say for sure,” Jihoon’s smirk replaced the dimpled grin as he leaned across and signed the paper as well. “You radiate a certain kind of energy which is very attractive to me.” Soonyoung shivered a little as eyes raked down his body and Jihoon chewed his bottom lip. “I can tell by watching you that you will suit my needs perfectly. The way you dance, the way you flirt, your every movement screams sex. And yet, you’re completely adorable, so cute. You’re the perfect Baby.”

Heat slid down Soonyoung’s chest, trickling behind his stomach, pooling in his groin where it settled thickly. He could feel the beginnings of an erection forming and prayed his cock would behave. He couldn’t hide anything in these sweatpants. Jihoon’s eyes fixated on his crotch and the longer he stared the harder he got. He squirmed a little and closed his eyes as he willed his cock to behave. He’d never gotten hard like this before. Never just from someone talking to him, watching him, never untouched. But the hot gaze of Jihoon was so arousing and he was weak for the man’s dominant energy.

“So,” Jihoon pushed his chair back and stood up, “with formalities out of the way can I get a look. You know, a bit of a preview, just to check everything’s satisfactory?” His eyes never strayed from Soonyoung’s crotch, straining a little, the tip of his cock damp against his briefs. “I’m not sure,” Soonyoung smirked back. “It’s only Wednesday.” His eyes blazed black and sharp as he drew Jihoon’s gaze back up to his face. 

“Other times are by negotiation. And I’m pretty sure you’re available...” 

The way Jihoon was watching him as he got up from his chair was sending Soonyoung’s confidence skyrocketing again. No one had ever looked at him like this; Jihoon was practically eating him alive with his eyes. He stood still as the man came closer, his expression set in a mask of imperceptible calm, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip. “Sure I can’t get a little peek please Baby?” He breathed out as he got closer, voice lingering near Soonyoung’s ear, sending goosebumps racing down his back. 

Soonyoung grabbed the hem of his tshirt and pulled it up and over his head. He was acutely aware of the fact he’d been dancing all morning and desperately needed a shower but Jihoon was unbothered as he took in the sight in front of him. Soonyoung was taut and tanned, his chest toned and unblemished, hair free and only adorned with a pair of hard dark nipples. His abs were incredible, drawing Jihoon’s eye down to where they were defined and muscular, his pants slung low on his hips showing sharp hipbones and a fine trail of hair below his belly button. Soonyoung held his breath as he watched Jihoon admire his body bur he didn’t touch him.

“And the pants,” he said as he sat on the ends of the desk. Soonyoung hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his old battered sweatpants and let them drop to the floor. His black briefs barely contained his erection but, thankfully, hid the wet patch at the front. He held his breath as Jihoon eyed him from his seat on the edge of the desk. He stood up and moved closer and just when Soonyoung thought he was going to touch him he didn’t. He just grabbed the contract from the desk and went over to a photocopier in the corner of the room.

“Here’s a copy,” he said as he handed Soonyoung the papers. “I’m very much looking forward to seeing you Friday.” 

Soonyoung was momentarily confused before he realised he was being dismissed. “Ah, yeah, same...” he stuttered again as his nervousness returned. He shoved the papers into his backpack and only realised whe he was being ushered out that the door had been unlocked the whole time. It was kind of hot. “Goodbye Soonyoung. And don’t forget the conditions of our agreement. I saw you flirting with that other dancer and I won’t have you making a fool of me.”

Soonyoung barely had time to blush with embarrassment before Jihoon closed the door behind him and was gone.

Jihoon’s assistant walked him to the elevator with a suspicious expression but didn’t ask any questions. Soonyoung was quickly learning that working for Jihoon meant doing what you were told and keeping your mouth shut. He shrugged to himself, for a thousand dollars a month he could tow the line, and do it with pleasure. He was only a little unnerved by the fact that Jihoon had been watching him in the practice room. He should have known he’d be the type who liked to watch.

He used his last few dollars to catch the train home. He felt too tired to walk and was a little overwhelmed by the tense meeting in Jihoon’s office. The man was so sexy, he just couldn’t get a hold on his emotions around him, he made Soonyoung swing from nervous to intimidated to aroused so easily. It was exhausting. When he finally made it home he couldn’t wait to shower and settle in for a meagre meal of cup noodles and an early night. The thought of a thousand dollars a month itched in the back of his brain as he hungered for a good quality steak and some fresh vegetables.

“How was it?” Seokmin asked when he arrived home to find Soonyoung curled up on the couch like a cat. “Good. Met a cute guy.” He slurped noodles into his mouth and kept talking. “I signed the contract,” he said with a mouth full and Seokmin nodded. He wasn’t surprised.

A knock at the door startled them both and they looked at each other before Seokmin went to answer it. “Soonyoung,” he called out and Soonyoung got up to find a courier standing in the doorway. “Delivery for Kwon Soonyoung,” the man repeated and Soonyoung nodded. He signed the man’s tablet and took the box before waking back to the couch as surprised as he was curious.

“Universe Factory,” he murmured whe he checked the box for a return address. “Open it!” Seokmin screeched as Soonyoung’s hands trembled and struggled with the sticky tape holding the edges down. “Oh my God!” Seokmin impatiently grabbed the box and shoved a fingernail into the tape and ripped the box open before handing it back. Soonyoung opened it and looked inside and his jaw soon dropped. 

Inside was a small white box. “Oh my God!” Seokmin was screaming again. “That’s a new iPhone!” Soonyoung opened the box to find the shiny new phone waiting for him inside its little white cocoon. He pressed the button on the side and it sparked into life. “iPhone 11! They just came out! What else is in there!” Seokmin tried to grab the box but Soonyoung held on. “AirPods,” he said quietly as he took a second white box out and put them down next to the phone. Underneath them both was a brand new pair of black Adidas sweatpants, folded neatly with a matching tshirt, and Soonyoung gasped whe he took them out. They were the ones he’d always wanted with the buttons down the side.

“Wow,” Seokmin said as he looked at the phone again. “Daddy really must be loaded.” Soonyoung wasn’t so excited. He didn’t know how he felt about such an expensive gift. But the phone buzzed into life with a new text message and when he opened it he knew he was beaten.

“Clause Seven,” was all it said and Soonyoung remembered instantly.

_The Baby will accept all gifts provided by Daddy. This is non negotiable._


	8. Chapter 8

Soonyoung opened his eyes to an unfamiliar buzz and grabbed for the new phone on the coffee table. His bleary eyes barely registered the text messages flowing in and he sat up and rubbed them to try and get a better view.

He only had one number saved.

‘ _Daddy’_

**_Daddy: appointment today 1:30pm at the company health centre. Floor 2 East wing room 2A._ **

****

**_Daddy: make sure you eat today baby. I’ve set up an account in the company cafe just show your ID and get whatever you want._ **

****

**_Daddy: send through your bank account details please._ **

Soonyoung swung his legs over the side of the couch and got up reluctantly. He rummaged through his backpack for his wallet and sent his bank details back to Jihoon. His back ached a little and he considered getting a massage with his first thousand dollars. He wondered if he would get paid soon or at the end of the month and hoped it would be soon. 

His stomach growled as he pored a mug of instant black coffee but he didn’t mind. At least he had the promise of lunch at the company cafe to keep him going. As he sipped his coffee and stared out of the foggy window down at the street he realised he’d be able to eat every day at the company and, hopefully, every weekend at Jihoon’s. He could do with regular meals again.

“Whoring yourself out for free food,” he chuckled aloud to himself as he dropped the mug into the sink. His stomach grumbled in response and he grabbed his stuff and headed for a cold shower.

He paused in front of the Universe Factory and did something he never imagined himself doing. Soonyoung, catching his reflection in the huge window, pulled his phone out and snapped a photo of himself in his new outfit. His sudden burst of narcissism was only extenuated when he walked in to find Wonwoo waiting for him by the dance studio. “I didn’t think we got paid until next week,” the dark haired man drawled deeply as he looked Soonyoung up and down. “Late birthday present,” he waved it off as they began their stretch. He chatted happily with Wonwoo, liking the man’s endearing personality and cutting sense of humour, but made sure to stay a safe physical distance from him. He wasn’t going to jeopardise his pay check for anyone no matter how hot.

At 12pm the choreographer dismissed them and Soonyoung headed to the cafe located on site. It was clean looking, all bamboo and live plants, with huge walls of glass. The prices made him nervous but he selected a salad wrap and a juice and the cashier smiled warmly at him when he showed his staff ID. “Enjoy your meal Mr Kwon,” she said and Soonyoung smiled back. He could really get used to this.

He sat back in his chair, relaxed and warm by the window, his new AirPods feeding music into his ears. His food was delicious and filled him with a feeling of vigour. His spot in the sun was delightful and restorative and his new clothes made him feel confident and cool. He silently thanked whatever deity had thrown him into the path of Lee Jihoon and straight into a life of luxury. After all these little bonuses the thousand dollars a month would just be a sweetener.

The sweetness didn’t last that long.

“Ok so please take this into the bathroom and fill it with urine...”

Soonyoung stared at the doctor and she just stared back. 

“Mr Kwon, it says here you need a full std test as well as a general health clearance, so please provide me with a urine sample.”

His face turned red as he took the little clear cup from her and was suddenly grateful for the apple juice he’d just drank. “Don’t be embarrassed,” the older doctor smiled kindly at him. “Lots of Mr Wen’s dancers come in for std tests....” she pushed him towards the toilet as his face felt absolutely on fire.

Whe he came out he handed her the little jar tightly lidded. She weighed and measured him, took his blood pressure, listened to his breathing and checked his eyes and ears. “All seems to be perfectly normal,” she said and Soonyoung readied himself to leave. “Not so fast,” she rummaged in her drawer. “I need a blood sample and I’ll have to take a swab and examine you as well.”

The blood sample Soonyoung could handle. He wasn’t scared of needles. But when she asked him to pull his pants down he almost fainted. “Really?” He whispered and she nodded. Soonyoung half wondered if Jihoon had cameras in here as well and figured it wouldn’t be worth getting sued over. He dropped his pants and let the doctor examine him carefully and cringed when she took a swab from inside his urethra.

“All done,” she said brightly whe it was over. “Testing should be complete within 72 hours.”

Soonyoung guessed Jihoon was going to be able to expedite those tests somehow.

“How was your day?” Seokmin grinned when Soonyoung arrived home. “The usual,” Soonyoung threw his backpack down and flopped onto the couch. “Wore my new clothes, talked to cute boy dancer again,” he reached out and took the mug of coffee Seokmin was holding in front of him. “Then I enjoyed a nice healthy free lunch and got my fucking dick hole swabbed.”

He waited for the squeal but it never came. He turned to see Seokmin staring at him with an unusually serious expression. “And? When do you get the results?” Seokmin walked over and sat on the chair opposite the couch and sipped his tea. “Ah, hopefully by Friday, you seem less amused than I would have expected.” Soonyoung frowned into his cup as Seokmin’s voice turned soft. “Soonyoung, honestly, I wish you would have gotten tested a while ago. You’ve had a lot of risky sex and you could have anything.” Soonyoung felt a chill run down his spine as he realised his friend was right. “Wouldn’t I know?” He murmured and Seokmin shook his head. “Not necessarily. STDs can be symptomless.” 

“Fuck,” Soonyoung put his cup down and stood up. “Well now I’m fucking worried Minnie, what if I’ve got something, I can kiss my fucking payday goodbye....” “I’m sure you’re fine,” Seokmin moved quickly to wrap an arm around his friend and guide him back to the couch. Soonyoung sat and resumed drinking his coffee but he was jittery with nerves now. Seokmin was right. He’d done things with people he didn’t know and couldn’t remember. Things he should be ashamed of, things that should fill him with regret, but didn’t. He wasn’t sorry he’d done them but he was now sorry he hadn’t been more careful.

That night, as he tossed and turned on Seokmin’s couch, he couldn’t sleep.

Jihoon leaned back in his chair as he flicked from camera to camera. When he focused on the main lobby he saw him walk in dressed in his old workout gear again. The day before Jihoon had been thrilled to see Soonyoung arrive filled with confidence in his brand new outfit. He’d watched the dance room vigilantly and with satisfaction. His new baby was stunning when he moved, his lithe figure all the more alluring now he knew what was underneath the baggy workout gear, his face twisted in concentration as he learned. It was a face Jihoon knew he was going to bring out this weekend when he learned a lot more than choreography.

He watched him move across the floor in perfect synch with the choreographer and smiled to himself. He was picking it up so quickly. Jihoon felt warm all over as pride swelled and threatened to burst out of his chest. More than the pride he felt when Soonyoung dances was the pride he felt when he observed him keeping his distance from the other dancer. Jihoon had his eye on that one. He was far too handsome to be flirting with his baby. And his baby was definitely a fast learner.

“How do you feel today Sir?” Chan bowed as he walked in to the office after lunch. “Pretty good,” Jihoon smiled at him and the young assistant smiled back. “Do you want me to pass any messages on to the medical staff today?” “Actually,” Jihoon flicked across the screens on his iPad as he watched Soonyoung finish his lunch, “I’ll be asking for some test results later, nothing serious. Advise Dr Park I’ll email her at the end of the day.” Chan turned and left with a nod.

That night he tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn’t sleep. Jihoon knew what would come with a bout of insomnia; migraine, cluster headaches, and a whole lot of bad moods. But as he stared at the roof of his bedroom in his silent apartment he just couldn’t relax. He needed this weekend more than anyone could ever understand.

The hush of 3am overwhelmed him and he got up from his huge plush king sized bed. Everything seemed too tight, from his clothes to the air to the quiet and it itched at his skin incessantly. His head didn’t throb but he wished it did as it would make sleep easier to chase into the endless night.

Water, warm milk, put the tv on.... he didn’t know what else to try. In the end he paced the apartment and ended up back where he started. Alone and cold in his bed with nothing and no one to break the silence.

By the time he drifted off his head was filled with nothing but thoughts of Soonyoung’s bright smile, his tanned skin and lean limbs, the way his face scrunched when he concentrated. It was 5am.

By 9am he was back in the office. He opened his email and scrolled through to the one he wanted. The one from Dr Park.

The magic word glowed at him from the screen and a smile danced across his lips as he read it.

_Negative_.

A whole row of them.

He picked up the phone and dialled and it was answered within three rings. “Jihoonie,” a sweet loving voice crooned at him and it made Jihoon visibly slump in relaxation at the sound. “I’m coming home this weekend,” he said as he leaned back in his chair. “Get the house ready please.”


	9. Chapter 9

Negative.

Negative

Negative

Negative

Negative

Negative ......

All the way down the emailed test results. That single word next to the names of diseases that frightened the shit out of Soonyoung and even some he hadn’t heard of before.

Soonyoung squinted at his phone and breathed a sigh of utter relief.

“Wake up Minnie,” he screamed as he banged on the bedroom door. “Wake up! It’s payday!” Seokmin opened the door and scowled at him from under hooded eyelids.

“First of all its too early for yelling. Second of all aren’t you going into this a bit, I don’t know, cold?” Soonyoung just shrugged. “Don’t I have to? Look....” he invited himself into Seokmin’s bedroom and sat on the end of the bed. “I can’t see this as anything other than a fun job. I don’t even really know the guy, he could be a full asshole, boring or even worse....” 

Soonyoung leaned down as his head searched for Seokmin’s lap and his friend got the message and drew him close. “Minnie he could have a really small dick! What if he’s into all that kinky shit because he can’t fuck? What if he can’t last longer than five minutes?” He pouted sweetly and his friend laughed loudly. “Then it’s going to be the quickest and easiest paycheck you’ve ever earned!”

Soonyoung got up so Seokmin could too and dressed in his old 2XU skins. They were almost see though with wear but at least if Jihoon was watching on his cameras he was giving him something to look at.

“Should I meet you at the company?” He messaged with excitedly trembling fingers and got a quick reply. “No. I’ll send a car to your apartment at 5pm. Bring only what you need.”

The day dragged. The choreographer announced the first job was going to be Thursday next week. Six dancers would be chosen and there were 18 in the room. Soonyoung, secure in his extra paycheck, wasn’t too nervous. He was confident he would be chosen.

Rehearsal went well and Soonyoung made front row which, although expected, was still a thrill. His new friend Wonwoo was stuck back row which didn’t seem to bother him at all. “I need more time to pick it up,” he said during break and Soonyoung shook his head. “You’re an amazing dancer,” he smiled brightly. “Your body moves in a really interesting way.” “Thank,” the taller man responded as he blushed a little. “Want to have lunch together?” 

Soonyoung was about to nod whe he thought better of it. “Not today,” he leaned down to grab his bag, “I’ve got some stuff to do. Maybe next week?” His self control almost wavered when Wonwoo smiled at him with the cutest nose scrunch Soonyoung had ever seen. “Okay!” Wonwoo waved as he walked out.

Sweat poured down his neck as he dropped his bag again and lingered in the dance room. He’d spotted the camera in the corner, the dark semi spherical orb shining and unobtrusive, and he made it his focus as he ran hands through his damp hair. He sat on the floor and disregarded his sweat towel, instead pulling his shirt up high to wipe his face. He moved slowly, almost in slow motion, as he wiped his brow with the hem of his old tshirt exposing his lean stomach to the camera. 

Soonyoung leaned back and stretched one leg and then the other, pulling hamstrings and calves into loose submission easily. He knew Jihoon was watching, he could just feel it, and in case he was he slipped easily into a middle split and pressed his chest to the floor. He held it for a while, just reaching the point of discomfort, when his phone buzzed on the floor next to him.

_**Daddy: “Nice. Show me from the back too...”** _

Soonyoung smirked and lunged before splitting again with his back to the corner. He barely held it before he got up, stuffed his gear in his backpack, and swung it over his shoulder. His stomach was rumbling and another free lunch was calling his name.

When he searched the counter of the cafe he selected a box of salad with lean strips of beef, some fruit and walnuts, definitely no bread. He wanted to look his best tonight and bread would make him bloated. He was not going to look bloated.

The walk home cleared his head as he began to try and process what was about to happen. 

_Was Jihoon going to want sex tonight? Almost definitely._

_Was it going to be weird and awkward? Probably._

_Was he going to be whisked away into some gleaming penthouse overlooking the whole city only to spend the entire weekend chained to a headboard? Maybe._

So many unknowns.

Soonyoung stripped down and stepped under the cold stream of water. The water stabbed at his body like little needles of ice as he tried his best to make himself clean and prepared. He soaped himself all over and made all the necessary cleaning rituals even though he wasn’t even sure if he would be bottoming. He really didn’t know anything about what was expected.

But he cleaned himself anyway, washed his hair, brushed his teeth and even cleaned inside his ears. He was as clean as he was ever going to be. In this shitty bathroom with barely any hot water anyway.

Time ticked by slowly as he began to overthink. He emptied his backpack and rummaged through his suitcase of clothing. He was wearing his ‘good’ jeans so he packed his older ones. They were black once, a while ago, but they still looked fine. He threw a button up open over his tshirt and packed his only other button up. A tshirt and a few pairs of underwear and some socks went into his backpack with his toothbrush. That was it. He was ready.

It was too early. Soonyoung tried not to move around because he was already nervous and he didn’t want to add sweaty into the equation. He fiddled with his new phone and installed a few apps, a mindless bubble game he was terrible at, one called TikTok the other dancers had been talking about this morning. Finally, many videos later, it was time to go downstairs and wait. He left Seokmin a hastily scrawled note, grabbed his backpack, and walked downstairs to wait.

When the big black limousine rounded the corner it might as well have arrived from another world. Soonyoung was a little worried the neighbours were going to mug him if they saw him getting in and out of this all the time. A silent driver got out and took his bag, holding the door open until Soonyoung was safely inside, and the limo moved away from the kerb slow and smooth.

Soonyoung fiddled with his phone as he leaned back on the plush leather seat. Leather was defiantly on the list. So was exhibitionism and he found himself wondering if Jihoon ever fucked anyone in here. His mind flashed images of the man pressing his face into the leather seat as the limo drove through the city and the driver pretended to be oblivious. It was hot.

Soonyoung squirmed a little as heat looked low in his stomach. He was worried it was going to be awkward and it sure as hell would be if he got out of the car with a boner. He put his phone down but picked it back up when he got bored. He’d really thought it would be a short drive to some inner city apartment building but they seemed to be heading for the highway. It wasn’t long before the vibration of the road and the soft music piped into the back lulled Soonyoung into a light and fitful sleep.

When he woke at the halt of brakes he was a little woozy. He rubbed his eyes and swore under his breath. Now he was going to look puffy. A yawn broke free and Soonyoung looked around, a little more alert with the rush of oxygen, and was stunned to see the horizon calm and green. They weren’t in the city anymore.

_Fuck I hope he hasn’t brought me out here to kill me_ , was all he could think as he grabbed for a bottle of water and quickly swished some in his mouth. According to his phone he’d slept for almost an hour.

The driver opened the door and Soonyoung stepped out and his mouth dropped open. They were parked in front of some kind of enormous estate home which looked somehow both historical and modern. It was clearly old but very well maintained and Soonyoung had never seen a house this big. He began to walk towards it when another yawn crept up on him. His eyes scrunched shut and his mouth hinged wide as he succumbed and when he stopped he blushed to see Jihoon staring at him with amused curiosity.

“Did I wake you?” The man smirked as he walked towards the dancer rubbing his eyes again. “Sorry,” Soonyoung mumbled into his hand as he hoped he didn’t have drool on his cheek. He held his breath as Jihoon moved purposefully into his space and cupped his chin with one hand. “I’m just joking around,” his smile was as soft as his words and the barest glimpse of dimples showed. It made Soonyoung relax immediately.

“Come on,” Jihoon took him by the hand and led him up tall marble stairs towards the front door. “I’ll show you around and then we can eat.” Soonyoung yawned again and Jihoon laughed loudly as he pulled him though the front door and inside.

“Don’t worry about the west wing,” Jihoon waved away a whole section of the house on one side of a huge staircase, “that’s just staff quarters and stuff.” Soonyoung’s mouth gaped open unashamedly as he looked around. Everything was cream and scarlet and deep dark wood. It all looked so old despite the fact that it was obviously well maintained. Accents of blue and gold were dotted here and there in the decor and the walls were dominated by what looked like expensive classical art pieces. Mostly landscapes.

He followed Jihoon into the east wing of the house and down a long corridor. Doors were closed and he wasn’t afforded a look inside so he dismissed the rooms as unimportant. They reached the end and walked into an impressive kitchen which stood out as nothing like the rest of the house. It was all chrome and slate and white, modern and gleaming with cleanliness, filled with the aroma of baked sweets and lemon soap. “I usually eat in here, it’s nicer than the dining room, help yourself to anything you want at any time.”

Score, Soonyoung thought, if the scent was anything to go by he couldn’t wait to check out the fridge.

He followed Jihoon back to the huge wooden staircase where they ascended to the first floor. Jihoon, again, disregarded the west side and led Soonyoung east down a long corridor. “This is your room but you can look around wherever you want in the east wing. You can’t go over into the west side of the first floor.”

He opened a door into a huge bedroom probably bigger than Seokmin’s whole apartment. It was dominated by a king sized four poster bed in the centre, with a chair off to one side and a door leading to a full sized bathroom. “All yours,” Jihoon smiled. “I didn’t know how to decorate it. We can have a look at some things tomorrow.” Soonyoung felt suddenly shy. This was going to be his home away from home every weekend for the foreseeable future and he didn’t know what to do. In the end he did what he wanted. He ran at the bed and jumped on top of it, burying his face in the pillow, feeling the cool crisp cotton of the linen below. 

“You like it?” Jihoon’s voice was soft again and Soonyoung knew he’d done the right thing. Jihoon obviously wanted Soonyoung’s approval and enjoyment of all the things he was giving him. “I love it,” he said as he sat up again and caught sight of his dandelion hair in the mirror. “Oops,” he blushed as he tried to fix it but Jihoon just chuckled again.

“What’s down there?” Soonyoung indicated the west wing of the top floor. He had to ask or curiosity would overwhelm him. “That’s my space,” Jihoon answered quickly and sharply. “My bedroom and private space.” Soonyoung nodded and understood what was implicit but left unsaid. That space was not for him.

Although he’d seen no one working an impressive dinner had appeared on the table in the kitchen. The lights had been dimmed and from his seat next to the huge glass windows Soonyoung could see purple lights illuminating a stunning in ground pool. “This all looks delicious,” he smiled at Jihoon across the table still dressed in his suit. “It will be. My staff are excellent.” Jihoon stopped Soonyoung as he went to reach for a spoon. “You’re my guest,” Jihoon stood a little as he leaned over the table to serve Soonyoung himself. He heaped rice onto Soonyoung’s plate, took some tongs and piled up slices of deliciously dark barbecued meat, added vegetables and even poured the wine. Soonyoung flushed under all the attention. 

Was this really what his life was now? Being doted on by this hot rich guy sitting across from him in a three thousand dollar suit?

He picked daintily at the food as he remembered his tendency to bloat. “Eat more,” Jihoon prodded him but Soonyoung was too nervous anyway.

“So you’ve seen the list,” Jihoon pushed his empty plate away and leaned back. His jacket was already off and Soonyoung watched him unbutton his sleeves and roll them up to his elbows. “Anything on there spike your interest.” “Um, I guess?” Soonyoung finished his rice and leaned back too, his body language subconsciously mirroring the other. “All of it?” The uncertainty in his voice was obvious and it made Jihoon smile. This was exactly what he was hoping for. He loved to teach and had been longing for someone fresh and open to learning from him.

“What do you like?” Jihoon asked as he leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table. “Sexually?” 

Soonyoung was stuck for words. He’d never really thought about it like that before. He liked sex, he liked the thrill of getting someone home and getting their clothes off, the buzz of something new and exciting. But that was it. The sex was just that and he’d never considered there was something he could be doing to make it better or more enjoyable. And once the thrill of the chase was over he lost interest fast.

“I don’t know,” he admitted and Jihoon reached out to stroke his hand across the table. It was gentle and warming and made Soonyoung sag a little in relaxation. “It’s fine,” Jihoon said, “it will be fun to find out.”

Dinner was over and Soonyoung knew what came next. To his surprise he was nervous. He was filled with bravado until Jihoon was in front of him and then the man’s confident manner took apart Soonyoung’s ego piece by piece. But he was also buzzing with anticipation and held his breath as Jihoon got up from his chair.

“Are you ready to find out?” He held his hand out, fingers long and elegant, his smile warm and exquisite. Soonyoung nodded dumbly as he let Jihoon lead him by the hand towards the staircase leading to the bedrooms.


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you need to wash up first?” 

Soonyoung really wanted to but he wasn’t sure if he was wasting time or making Jihoon wait. “I already did at home,” he said but he was conflicted. He’d feel better if he was fresh from a hot shower and Jihoon could read the uncertain all over his face. 

“Listen, baby, do you understand how this works?” Jihoon’s hand was stroking Soonyoung’s softly and he felt himself melting into his gaze. “I’ll give you anything you want this weekend. All you have to do is say the magic words. Do you know what they are?” Soonyoung nodded as his throat felt thick. “Please Daddy? Please wait for me while I shower?” His lashes lowered but he could feel Jihoon’s smile burning into the top of his head. “Of course baby. I’ll wait out here. Take as long as you want.”

Soonyoung almost closed the door of the bathroom but thought better of it. He wanted that thousand dollars and he wanted Jihoon’s eyes and hands on his body. The tension in him was rising with every lingering look and soft touch. He left the door open a few inches as he dropped his clothes to the floor and turned the shower on. Hot water beat out fast and strong filling the room with steam and Soonyoung inhaled deeply and smiled. He hadn’t had a hot shower in forever.

He didn’t want to waste time. He stepped in under the water and tried to keep his hair dry. The shower gel on the shelf looked luxurious and expensive and when he poured it out into his palm he swooned. It smelled of baby powered and irises, amber and heliotrope, and he wasted no time lathering it all over his body.He rinsed and turned the shower off, stepping out and into a thick fluffy robe from the rack, and was pleased to find the scent lingered on his skin. He quickly dried off and used some lightly scented deodorant from the cupboard before walking back into the bedroom.

“Feel better?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung nodded. “Did you peek?” he asked and pouted when Jihoon shook his head. “I didn’t want the surprise ruined...” Jihoon murmured as he pulled Soonyoung close to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands went to caress Soonyoung’s hips through the thick towel before toying with the belt holding the robe closed. “You smell amazing,” Jihoon said as he toyed with the ends of the belt.

Soonyoung gasped as Jihoon pulled the belt and the robe fell open. His skin was warm and pink from the hot water and his eyes fluttered closed as Jihoon’s thumbs ran down the centre of his stomach. He felt the blood pool low instantly and he held his breath as he tried not to get hard. Jihoon had barely touched him and he was practically dripping with arousal. “We’re going to start slow,” Jihoon said as he stroked long reverent touches into Soonyoung’s stomach. “Time to pick your safe word baby all though you won’t need it tonight.” “Hurricane,” Soonyoung said as he closed his eyes and silently begged for more. He waited as he steadied his breath but it didn’t come. Jihoon just stood up from the bed and led him over to the chair sitting in the corner of the room.

“Sit,” he said and Soonyoung sat as Jihoon rummaged in the top drawer of a dresser. “Like I said, we’ll start slow, I’ll help you figure out what you like and how far you want to go.” Soonyoung watched Jihoon walk back towards him with a handful of expensive silk ties. “D-do you want me to take this off?” Soonyoung indicated the robe, nerves wavering his voice, his body bare from his chest all the way down. The robe covered his arms but splayed open showing every inch of his flushed torso, his hard stomach, his half hard cock heating up with each passing second.

“Leave it on,” Jihoon said as he moved in close. “I don’t want my baby to get too cold.” He smiled down at Soonyoung as he loomed over him and wrapped one of the ties around his head like a blindfold. The navy blue silk covered his eyes instantly turning his entire world to black. 

“Is this okay?” Jihoon said and Soonyoung nodded. He felt his arms grasped and bound, the satin sliding sensually around his wrists, binding them gently behind him. The sound of his heart pounding in his chest was deafening in the silence as he waited for what would come next.

“Your legs are beautiful,” Jihoon’s voice was strangely disconnected from behind the blindfold. Soonyoung had no concept of where the man was or what he was doing until he touched him. Fingertips ran lightly down one calf before Soonyoung felt his ankle bound to the chair leg. “I have some beautiful rope to try out on you later.” Jihoon’s voice slid as silken across his body as the tie around his other ankle. This time he felt fingers linger and tease back up his calf and stroke the muscle there for a brief second.

“I’ll be back,” was all Jihoon said and Soonyoung heard the door click closed.

His heartbeat was deafening, the only sound in his ears, besides his increasingly laboured breathing. He couldn’t move. His bindings were tight but not uncomfortable and he tried not to pull at them as he waited. His body was exposed and, with his senses deprived, Soonyoung was suddenly very aware of the breeze blowing across his bare skin. 

Where was Jihoon?

Had he gone to shower? Was he looking for something else to use in this game they were playing?

Was he still in the room, silent and still, watching Soonyoung on the chair?

He didn’t know.

Soonyoung’s pulse ticked in his ears like the steady march of a clock as heat pooled below his bellybutton. The blank black silence led his mind to strange places and wandering thoughts. He imagined Jihoon sitting, watching, palming his crotch as he watched on from the bed. He knew Jihoon liked to watch. He’d never considered himself an exhibitionist but the idea of Jihoon watching him splayed naked and helpless, bound and trapped, made him ache to be touched. 

He had no idea how much time passed but it was enough for the blood to rush down and fill his erection. His breath was shallow with adrenaline and it was making him feel light headed as he tingled all over with anticipation. Jihoon had still barely touched him, not a kiss, nothing more than a fleeting graze of fingertips. It was driving him wild. He had no concept of how long he’d been sitting there but it was long enough for his cock to ache before the door finally clicked again. 

In the silence it was startling and blood roared through Soonyoung’s body and excitement pulsed through his veins. Jihoon was back, he didn’t speak, but Soonyoung could feel him in the room. His breath hitched in his chest as he waited for the man to make a move.

“Baby,” Jihoon said softly as he moved closer, “look how excited you are for me.” Soonyoung felt like thrashing his way out of his bonds. He was overwhelmed with the need to be touched, to end this anticipation, to feel something, anything. He was so hard and all he could think about was squirming his legs together and getting some sort of relief. But more than anything he just wanted to feel skin on skin and bring an end to this sweetly torturous anticipation.

“So pretty...” Jihoon’s voice sounded like it was behind him and Soonyoung was right. Fingers slipped under the neckline of the robe and traced his collarbone and he shivered at the contact. It was fleeting, barely enough, and he tipped his head back in hopes of more.

“You waited so patiently...” Jihoon said from somewhere else. Soonyoung wasn’t sure where. “Such a good boy,” that melodious voice rang out again and Soonyoung guessed Jihoon was in front of him. “You’re definitely going to be my perfect baby....” Soonyoung almost moaned. He never knew that being praised would hit him so hard. 

He held his breath as fingers lightly traced the binds on his ankles. “These look so good on you,” Jihoon said, “just as beautiful as I imagined....” 

The idea of Jihoon thinking about him, fantasising about him, wanting him had Soonyoung panting. This powerful man, rich and talented and smart, wanted him. It was addictive and intoxicating and he grasped desperately for oxygen and something to ground himself. His hands gripped the arms of the chair as he had no other option, his body immobilised at Jihoon’s mercy, his concentration slipping in and out of focus.

Jihoon’s hot breath ghosted along his calf and up towards his knee and Soonyoung exhaled a deep breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He’d still barely been touched and he was tingling all over with need, with desperate desire. He’d do anything to get Jihoon’s hands on his body, hard and rough and insistent, but there was nothing he could do. He’d never felt more helpless.

“Beautiful....” Jihoon murmured and the brush of lips on his inner thigh brought Soonyoung back to reality. It was a gentle kiss followed by a nip of teeth and Soonyoung felt a drip of precum leak and begin to run down his hard cock.

“You’re so eager....” Jihoon said before biting again. It would be barely enough to leave a mark but the intensity of it had Soonyoung reeling. “Only for you,” Soonyoung said and was shocked at the gravel in his voice from staying so silent. He hoped it was what Jihoon wanted to hear but it didn’t really matter when it was the truth. Two hands travelled up the inside of his thighs and pressed them further apart and Soonyoung’s flexible hips gave way with ease. “Perfect,” Jihoon said and Soonyoung’s breath hitched in his chest as he felt Jihoon pull his cheeks apart. He didn’t touch, Soonyoung waited but it never came, his hole exposed and twitching but left alone. His focus slipped and he relaxed into the flood of endorphins which chased the adrenaline from his system. The burn he craved inside his ass wasn’t going to happen.

“I wish you could get wet for me,” Jihoon’s voice had dropped an octave and Soonyoung was trembling on the chair. “You’d be so wet, dripping for me, ready for me to slide right in....” Soonyoung didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He’d never felt so exposed. “I am wet for you Daddy,” he whispered hoarsely and he could practically hear Jihoon smile from inside his black world. “I can feel it running down my cock.”

Hot breath washed over his erection as every muscle in his body stiffened. “Hmmmm...” Jihoon hummed and Soonyoung held his breath, hoping for the warmth of Jihoon’s mouth to take him. Instead he felt the slow drag of a fingertip from his perineum, around his balls, up and along the underside of his cock and it was nearly enough to tip him over the edge.

“Taste it,” Jihoon said as a finger pressed against his lips and Soonyoung took Jihoon’s finger in his mouth hungrily. He licked and sucked lasciviously in his desperation, the bitter salt of his precum sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted, his tongue rolling around Jihoon’s finger. When he felt the press of lips and Jihoon’s tongue lick the inside of his mouth he almost came on the spot.

The kiss was breathtaking. Soonyoung had never really been a big fan of kissing, always seeing it as a timewaster, just a necessary prelude to the main event. But this kiss, teasing and playful, had Soonyoung desperatefor more. Jihoon kisses him slow and deep and from a distance, their bodies never touching. 

He chased Jihoon’s lips when the man pulled away and he heard a chuckle from behind his blindfold. “You taste delicious.” Soonyoung could feel the smirk in Jihoon’s voice from inside the darkness and it made him want to cry. “Please, please Daddy...” he gasped and didn’t even know what he was begging for. All he knew was in that moment he was prepared to grovel and beg and plead for whatever Jihoon would give him no matter how insignificant it was. His world had narrowed sharply to one single goal and it was making Jihoon happy enough to give him a reward.

“Daddy, I’m begging you, please touch me,” Soonyoung sobbed as he tensed and every muscle in his body drew as taut and strained as a bowstring ready to fire. 

“Do you want to cum?” Jihoon asked him and Soonyoung nodded frantically. “Oh god, please, I’m so fucking close,” he pleaded and Jihoon drew away. “Only bad babies swear Soonyoungie,” he said and Soonyoung whined at his mistake. “I’m sorry,” his voice trembled and wavered and his bottom lip pouted. “I’m sorry Daddy. Please, please don’t be mad.” “I could never be mad at you baby,” hands were on his thighs again and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was just as desperate for Jihoon’s praise as he was to release the pressure pooled behind his bellybutton and he couldn’t bear to displease the man.

“Okay baby,” Jihoon shifted again and Soonyoung held his breath. “You’re such a pretty baby, such a fast learner,” the praise made Soonyoung warm inside and he almost forgot about his hot and aching erection as he basked in the praise. “Such a good boy,” Jihoon murmured again as hands rubbed circles into Soonyoung’s inner thighs. “I don’t get on my knees for just anybody,” Jihoon said and when the warm wet suction of his mouth took his cock Soonyoung exploded. He twitched and shook as he came harder than he ever had in his life. His head fell back and a long low groan escaped his lips as Jihoon sucked him past orgasm and into overstimulation.

Every muscle in his body trembled as he slowly came down from his high and he realised Jihoon had swallowed everything. Not a drop was spilled on his stomach. He would be able to feel it in the hyperaware state Jihoon had led him into. “Shhhhh...” Jihoon soothed and grounded him with another deep kiss, this time pressing his whole body between Soonyoung’s legs, their torsos flush, and Soonyoung realised Jihoon was still wearing his suit.

He tried to blink but realised he was still blindfolded and every sense he had was on edge. He’d never cum so hard in his life, or so quick, and he finally relaxed and wondered exactly what he’d gotten himself into.

It was addictive.


	11. Chapter 11

“Have you ever cum untouched?”

Soonyoung was still tied to the chair, blindfolded and bound, his chest flushed pink and his cock softening with each second. Jihoon was almost delirious with arousal. Soonyoung was just so perfect, his looks and mannerisms, every affectation, he was stunning. Jihoon had never ever seen anyone slip so quickly and easily before. It was so natural for Soonyoung which was incredible to Jihoon. If he didn’t know any better he’d think Soonyoung had been at this for years.

He knew he had to be careful. Slipping so far and fast could be dangerous but at the same time he’d had enough of the waiting game. He’d been aching to get balls deep inside the beautiful dancer ever since the first time he saw him move gracefully across the stage at his audition. He knew he’d be able to bend him into the most exquisite shapes and he was getting impatient to try.

“Have you?” he repeated softer, closer to Soonyoung’s ear and the other shook his head. “N-no Daddy,” his voice trembled a little and Jihoon smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

He almost couldn’t believe no one had ever taken their time with Soonyoung before. He’d honestly never had someone so special and so willing. Oh well, he thought to himself as he sat back on his heels in satisfaction, their loss.

He was sure he could push him just a little further tonight as long as he brought him back carefully.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked and Soonyoung shook his head. “You need to use your words baby,” Jihoon stood and undid his belt and tossed his jacket aside. “I need to hear you say you want to keep going.” “I want to keep going,” Soonyoung’s petal perfect lips were parted and shining with saliva. Jihoon didn’t know if it was Soonyoung’s or his and he liked it. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to mark him, to chew and bite his mark into Soonyoung’s perfect unblemished skin, to mark his territory and claim what was his.

He needed to slow down and he knew it.

He stripped to his underwear and crouched down to untie Soonyoung’s ankles. He lifted one perfect shapely ankle into his lap and stroked the imprints the tie had made on the skin. He couldn’t wait to bind him properly with some beautiful rope, to trace the shapes with his fingertips, admire the shapes he could make on his skin. Soon. Not yet.

“Beautiful,” he murmured and stroked Soonyoung’s calf with his fingertips. He lifted the foot closer to his face and kissed the inside of his ankle before inhaling and wrapping his lips around Soonyoung’s big toe. Soonyoung twitched at the unusual sensation but his wrists were still bound and he had no choice but to take it.

Jihoon teased Soonyoung’s toe with his tongue and sucked just a little before pulling back. He wanted to be careful not to introduce too many new and overwhelming sensations. “Are you ready to get on your knees for me?” he asked and Soonyoung moaned a little. 

Jihoon knew he wanted him to be in control. He could tell. Everything was working out fine.

He walked around and unbound his hands from behind the chair. “Move,” Jihoon instructed, sharp and straight to the point, helping Soonyoung to stand and move towards the bed. He wasn’t going to let him lay on it. They weren’t there yet. “Kneel,” Jihoon instructed and Soonyoung knelt in front of the bed with his hands behind his back.

“Good boy,” Jihoon praised him and watched him visibly keen. “Such a good perfect baby,” he grabbed one wrist and then the other and swiftly tied them again behind Soonyoung’s back. “You listen so well and you’re doing so well,” Jihoon settled on the floor behind him as he pushed Soonyoung’s head down onto the mattress.

“I’m going to take care of you real well baby,” Jihoon smiled even though the blindfolded and bound man couldn’t see it. He ran his hands up and down his back, either side of where Soonyoung’s wrists were bound, and exhaled.

He leaned down and bit into the back of Soonyoung’s neck and felt the other twitch underneath him. He hadn’t bitten hard, not enough to leave a mark, just enough to test the sensation. The soft sighs Soonyoung was making told him to push further, just a little, and he let his tongue trail down the bones of Soonyoung’s spine. 

“I want to mark you,” Jihoon said, his voice dropping an octave. He was wound tight with anticipation, his whole being trembling with want, with the need to suck at Soonyoung’s beautiful skin. He saw him nod, barely perceptible, and it was enough. He was slipping further and it was making Jihoon feel hotter and hotter. He used one hand to push Soonyoung’s wrists higher towards his hairline and let the other trail down his spine.

“Fuck,” Jihoon swore. He leaned over Soonyoung and kissed down his spine before biting down on the soft skin of his back. He sucked a little, raising the skin into his mouth, and held it while Soonyoung squirmed beneath him. 

“Beautiful, Soonyoung you’re skin is so beautiful, I wish you could see how gorgeous it looks with my mark on it.”

Soonyoung whined and the sound made Jihoon’s cock twitch. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He moved his hands lower until they were cupping Soonyoung’s ass cheeks and he pulled them apart gently and admired his hole. It was pink and twitching slightly and Jihoon couldn’t resist. He leaned down and licked, tongue trailing hotly across the tightly clenched muscle, and smiled in satisfaction when Soonyoung moaned loudly. 

“Baby, how many men have had you? And none of them could make you cum just with their cock?” Jihoon clicked his tongue in disappointment. “What a shame....” Jihoon grabbed the bottle of lube he’d thrown on the bed earlier and poured it liberally down Soonyoung ass. “What a shame for them. Not for me. I’m about to make you forget them all....”

He didn’t go right in. He used his thumb to spread the lube where he wanted it. “You’re nice and clean baby, such a good baby...” he felt Soonyoung tense and shake at the praise. “Such a good boy for Daddy....” he pressed a kiss next to his thumb, pressing gently against Soonyoung’s entrance, and when the man twitched again he slipped it inside. 

“Nice, so tight,” Jihoon smiled as he watched his thumb slide in and out slowly. Soonyoung’s thighs were shaking in front of him, his whole body tense, his breathing slow and steady. Jihoon was pleased. The other man trusted him and that was important. 

He slid his thumb out and replaced it with two fingers. “Did anyone ever take care of you baby?” He pressed them in slowly but firm and strong. “Did they take their time and make you feel good? Did they treat you like the perfect baby that you are? Like you deserve?” Soonyoung began to pant and Jihoon tried to reach further. “Did they teach you how good this can feel?”

He tried to hold Soonyoung’s hips still but the man was writhing wildly. He was trying to grind down on the mattress as Jihoon’s long fingers reached as far inside him as he could. His free hand relaxed and traced gentle circles on Soonyoung’s lower back. Jihoon wanted to take more time with him, enjoy stretching his body to its limit, but that could wait for another day. Soonyoung wasn’t ready yet. He wasn’t used to being brought to the edge and held back from spilling over. Jihoon had pushed him far enough.

Jihoon stood and stripped his boxers and grabbed more lube. He slicked his cock and knelt back down behind Soonyoung and kissed his spine again. “I’m going to fuck you now baby,” he eased the head of his cock flush against Soonyoung’s twitching hole and waited. “Please.....” Soonyoung cried out suddenly and Jihoon obliged him. He’d been so quiet but Jihoon understood he was at the end of his limit. He was about to break and it was going to be beautiful and special and Jihoon couldn’t wait to pull him apart and put the pieces back together again. It was his favourite part.

His cock, hard and hot, slid inside Soonyoung’s body easily. He was careful though, holding steady, feeling for the change in Soonyoung’s breathing patterns and the tension in his muscles. “Oh....” Soonyoung said softly, breathless and hoarse, his face still blindfolded and pressed against the mattress. “So good for me, such a fast learner,” Jihoon cooed as he began to thrust and his eyes rolled back in his head. The heat of Soonyoung’s body was breathtaking and worth the wait. The feel of skin on skin with nothing separating them was just spectacular.

He shifted his weight and when the angle changed Soonyoung cried out again. Jihoon wanted to let loose and hold him down, fuck him roughly into the mattress, but maintaining control was part of the pleasure. He gripped Soonyoung’s bound wrists and pulled them tightly forcing the man’s body to arch back against his. “Fuck,” he swore again and thrust harder, pulling Soonyoung’s body into an almost impossible arch, feeling every breath and twitch and moan from Soonyoung as if they were his.

The hand not holding his wrists caressed Soonyoung’s chest before pinching gently at one hard nipple and it was the end of him. The dancer, bent and gasping, came untouched and Jihoon finally relaxed enough to let himself go. “Tell me baby, tell me I’m better...” he panted and pulled harder at Soonyoung’s binds. “Tell me I’m the best...” “You’re the best Daddy ever...” Soonyoung said and choked back a sob. “The best I’ve ever had....”

Jihoon ignored the twitch and sob of Soonyoung’s overstimulation and fucked hard and deep into his body. The feel of Soonyoung jerking and convulsing under him was too much and the clench of his ass brought Jihoon unstuck.

“Baby,” he called out as he came deep inside, “Soonyoung baby, fuck, you feel so good...” he quivered with pure unadulterated pleasure as he unloaded inside Soonyoung’s pliant body and slowly sank down to rest his head on the other man’s back.

“Fuck,” his cock slipped out and he worked quickly. His hands swiftly undid the binds around Soonyoung’s wrists and pulled the blindfold from his eyes. “Keep them closed,” he urged as he sat and pulled Soonyoung into his lap. He gathered as much of him into his arms as he could and pressed a kiss against Soonyoung’s forehead. “You’re amazing,” he said and saw a smile creep across Soonyoung’s face making his cheeks squish up cutely. “Such a good baby....” his hand stroked his hair and he rocked back and forth a little as he waited for Soonyoung to ease out of it and back into the real world.

He was a good baby. Jihoon really thought he was just perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

Soonyoung felt like he was floating. A voice was audible, somewhere far off in the distance, getting closer and louder with each syllable. He was sure it sounded familiar and the lilt and melody made him realise someone was singing. 

_ Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, _

_ Go to sleepy little baby, _

_ When you wake, you shall have, _

_ All the pretty little horses. _

“Jihoon?” he murmured and Jihoon’s face came into focus in front of him. “Hi baby,” he said softly as he cradled Soonyoung’s head. “Drink....” Soonyoung opened his mouth and let Jihoon place a straw on his tongue and he sipped slowly, then greedily, then stopped. “Open up,” Jihoon’s voice was barely over a whisper and he opened his mouth obediently and let Jihoon place a square of chocolate on his tongue.

“I’m sorry baby, it’s plain milk chocolate, I forgot to ask you your favourite kind.” Soonyoung didn’t bother chewing. He just sucked a little and let the warmth of his mouth melt the chocolate and the fuzz and fog of his brain began to lift.

Jihoon was seated on the floor with his back against the bed and Soonyoung was nestled between his legs. They were both naked and a big fuzzy blanket was covering them both keeping Soonyoung warm and cozy.

When the chocolate had dissipated into nothing Soonyoung opened his mouth again. “Here,” Jihoon placed another piece into his mouth and wrapped his arms right around Soonyoung’s warm body making the other hum a little. He’d never felt so good in his life. His body, sore and stiff, was relaxed against Jihoon’s and his mind was beginning to focus again. The endorphins slowly worked their way out of his bloodstream as the water and sugar worked their way in and he somehow felt like he was almost human again.

“You need a bath,” Jihoon said. “I’d rather a shower....” Soonyoung mumbled. He hadn’t taken a bath since he was a kid. Jihoon ignored it as he helped him up and on to the bed where he was wrapped warmly in the blanket and left alone.

The sound of water filling a bath trickled in as he lay curled up on the bed. He was still a little hazy on the details and, for a brief moment, he wondered if Jihoon had drugged him. He shook the idea off as nonsense immediately. He trusted Jihoon completely and there was no way he’d do something like that. What even would be the point? He’d already given Jihoon licence to do as he pleased with his body anyway.

“What happened to me?” He asked when Jihoon returned and the man smiled softly as he held his hand out. “You slipped into subspace, I honestly never expected it Soonyoung, I’ve never seen anyone slip so easily.”

“Is that a good thing?” Soonyoung rubbed his eyes as he sat up and let Jihoon lead him into the bathroom. “That depends,” Jihoon held his hand as Soonyoung stepped into the bath and, whe he was settled, slid in behind him. “Did you enjoy it? Did you feel safe?” Soonyoung nodded. He did enjoy it. He’d never ever cum so hard or felt so relaxed afterwards. “It was like being high,” he said as Jihoon began to wash his back and shoulders with a soft washcloth. 

The feeling of the soft cloth, lathered richly with the amber scented shower gel, was sensual and almost as pleasurable as the sex. The contrast between hard and soft, tension and release, had Soonyoung drawn in undeniably. He exhaled and let his head fall back onto Jihoon’s shoulder as the warm water surrounded his limp body.

Time faded in and out of existence and Soonyoung suddenly felt very tired. “I’d like to sleep,” he mumbled as Jihoon trailed lazy kisses down the side of his neck and under his jaw and next thing he knew he was being wrapped in a warm fluffy robe.

He barely noticed Jihoon dressing him and laying him down in his bed and sleep overtook him almost immediately. The stretch and comfort of a real bed was almost as intoxicating as the endorphin overload and Soonyoung slept so deeply he didn’t even dream.

When he woke up he wasn’t surprised to find himself alone.

He was surprised to find himself dressed in some unfamiliar but luxuriously soft underwear and Jihoon’s shirt. The shirt his new lover had been wearing yesterday was wrapped around his body but left unbuttoned and it made him feel cute and small. Soonyoung had the lean muscular build of a lithe dancer but Jihoon had the physique of someone who worked out regularly and the shirt swam a little across the shoulders and chest.

He sat up and inhaled the scent of Jihoon’s expensive cologne, only slightly tempered by the lingering aroma of their late night bath, and sank back down onto the pillows.

What had he gotten himself into?

Soonyoung always liked sex but this was something completely different. He was out of his depth and yet he didn’t feel thrown into the deep end. He’d felt safe and secure and wanted. It lit a fire within him and he giggled a little as he rolled around on the plush mattress and expensive sheets.

This was what he was getting paid for? To eat delicious foods, sleep in cool crisp sheets, bathe in bubbles and get the absolute best fucking he’d ever had in his life? Soonyoung wondered how many countries he’d saved in his past life to end up with this opportunity.

He got up to find some food when his stomach grumbled and was a little shocked to see that it was already 10:30am. He’d slept so solidly but the slight sting in his ass and the ache in his lower back couldn’t dampen the feeling of sleeping in a real bed. A few months of this, a few of those thousand dollar payments, and he might actually be able to afford his own place and a real bed. The thought filled him with delight as he padded down the corridor in his socks towards where he thought the kitchen was.

Morning light was streaming in through the full length windows. It seemed to sparkle as it bounced off the crystalline pool outside and straight into the sleek modern room. Soonyoung blinked a little before opening the refrigerator and looking for some food.

“Need some help?” a voice asked behind him and he shrieked with surprise. Soonyoung turned on his heel and clutched the shirt across his chest before coming face to face with a man who definitely wasn’t Jihoon.

“Hi, you must be Soonyoung,” the man smiled. He had a pretty face and intelligent eyes that flashed when he spoke. “I’m Jeonghan. I’m in charge of the house.”

Soonyoung blushed as he looked down at his bare and brazen state but Jeonghan seemed unbothered.

“Would you like coffee? There’s plenty of fruit, yoghurt, toast....” Jeonghan seemed all business as he professionally ignored Soonyoung’s bare legs and chest and busied himself with the enormous coffee machine. “Do you want me to cook you something?”

Soonyoung shook his head. “I don’t want to be a bother,” he said quietly as he sat down on a stool and pulled it up to the bench. “Don’t be silly,” Jeonghan said as he pressed a few buttons and the coffee machine roared into life. Before he knew what was happening there was a tall coffee in front of him, sweet smelling and hot, and Jeonghan was searching a cupboard for something.

“Please, don’t fuss....” Soonyoung said as he lifted the coffee to his lips and took a small sip. Foam coated his top lip and he went a little cross eyed trying to lick it off and when he finally got it Jeonghan was watching him with an indecipherable expression.

“You’re cute,” he said as he put a heavy pan down on the bench and leaned over to pat Soonyoung’s cheek. “I think I’m going to like you.”

Satiated by the huge pile of fluffy pancakes Jeonghan had whipped up for him Soonyoung relaxed a little at last. “I, um, I don’t really know what to do now,” he said as he played with the sleeve of Jihoon’s shirt. The way Jeonghan was totally unfazed by his presence made him feel a little uneasy and he wondered how many had been in his position, seated here at the bench, eating Jeonghan’s pancakes dressed only in Jihoon’s shirt.

He shook it off. It didn’t matter. He’d had a great time and he wanted the money.

“Jihoon is working and he doesn’t like to be disturbed,” Jeonghan left the kitchen in a mess as he guided Soonyoung off the stool. “He’ll join your for dinner. Until then you can use the pool, watch movies in the theatre, walk outside. Anything you like really....” “I’d like to put some real clothes on,” Soonyoung blushed a little as he laughed and Jeonghan laughed too. His laugh was cute and Soonyoung found himself more comfortable with the man than he would have expected. 

“What do you do for a living?” Jeonghan made casual conversation as he walked Soonyoung back towards his room. He seemed to have an instinctive understanding of what made Soonyoung feel uncomfortable and easily helped him through it. “I’m a dancer. A-an actual dancer, not like a stripper or anything, not that there’s anything wrong-“ “A dancer,” Jeonghan mused as he cut him off before Soonyoung dug himself any deeper. “You know, we have a studio room, mirrors and all...”

“Really?” Soonyoung’s eyes lit up and Jeonghan smiled gently. “Of course. Jihoon used to be quite the dancer before...” Soonyoung thought he knew the end of that sentence. Before Jihoon gave it all away to steer the careers of other artists. He found himself wondering what Jihoon looked like when he danced. He certainly knew how to move his body well. Soonyoung saw that first hand last night.

“Here,” Jeonghan opened a door just down from Soonyoung’s room. Soonyoung walked in and his heart began to pound wildly in his chest. White marley flooring stretched from one end to the other across a wall of gleaming mirrors. The lighting was incredible and an expensive looking control panel to a sound system was inset right into the wall.

“I-I didn’t bring any dance clothes...” Soonyoung stammered and Jeonghan laughed. “Here,” he grabbed a bag from the corner and pushed it into Soonyoung’s hands. “Jihoon thought you would like to use the room.” “I can’t take all of this...” Soonyoung felt a little dizzy at the bag of expensive activewear in his arms but Jeonghan just shook his head. “You’re his baby now Soonyoung. You won’t be able to stop him from spoiling you. He likes it.”

He was left alone and he relished it. The song streamed clear through the speakers in the walls and his limbs warmed up as he worked his way through a long series of gruelling stretches. This new life of his was really something unexpected but the first thing Soonyoung was learning was to look after his body.

He warmed up and stretched, selected a song, moved to the centre of the room. He bent forward and let his head rest near his knees as he took and few deep breaths and then Soonyoung began to dance.


	13. Chapter 13

When he returned to his room after dancing for hours, and taking a long refreshing swim, Soonyoung found a fresh outfit laid out on the bed. Everything was his size and he gasped at the expensive designer brands he’d always coveted but could never afford. There was no underwear and he wondered to himself if that was intentional.

He showered and dressed and wandered down to the kitchen to see if Jihoon was ever coming out of his office.

“I see you found the clothes,” Jeonghan smiled at him when he found the man busying himself in the kitchen. “I did, but he didn’t have to...” Soonyoung trailed off when he saw the look in Jeonghan’s eye. They’d already had this conversation. Then he remembered the contract as he sat on a stool and Jeonghan handed him a glass of wine.

The Baby will wear clothing deemed suitable and chosen by the Daddy. 

He was glad he didn’t wear any underwear.

“Have a seat over there,” Jeonghan was pulling a tray of food fro the oven and getting plates out. “He won’t want you sitting here in the kitchen like one of the staff.”

Soonyoung quickly moved over to the dining table by the window. The wet trail he’d left behind was still visible on the wooden decking surrounding the luxurious pool. He’d spent ages swimming lazy laps after dancing and his body felt better for it. Something inside him knew there was more to come.

He checked out a little as he stared at the dark damp footsteps around the pool and when he came back to earth Jeonghan was gone. “Where’d he go?” Soonyoung wondered out loud and got up to check out the trays of covered food on the bench. He reached out to lift a lid when he sensed someone behind him. Before he could turn strong hands, beautifully light but firm, landed on his hips holding him in place.

“Don’t touch that,” Jihoon breathed the words right in his ear. “You don’t work here.”

“You don’t either,” Soonyoung smiled to himself and turned around into Jihoon’s arms. “But you’re a guest....” Hot and heavy breaths turned into damp kisses as Jihoon’s lips ran the length of Soonyoung’s neck. 

His touch was gone as quickly as it appeared.

“Eat,” he urged as he steered Soonyoung over to the table with the food in his hands. Soonyoung sat while Jihoon fussed over the food. He was dressed casually, his neat button down shirt open at the collar, his chest and neck alluringly white against the charcoal tone of the expensive cotton.

“What did you do all day?” Soonyoung said to try and make conversation. “Worked,” Jihoon said around mouthfuls of expensive truffle-laden pasta. “I danced and swam,” Soonyoung picked at the pasta, suddenly nervous again. “I know,” was all Jihoon said. Soonyoung wasn’t at all surprised. He had a feeling nothing happened without Jihoon’s knowledge. He really was a bit of a control freak.

Anticipation was building in his stomach again and he tried to swallow another bite of penne but it seemed to stick in his throat. He stared down at the plate and when he looked up Jihoon was frowning at him. “Don’t you like it? I should have asked for a list of things you like....” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I still have staff on shift. I’ll get someone to make you something else...” “No,” Soonyoung said quickly. “It’s really delicious. I-I just...” he took a deep breath as he decided honesty was best. “I don’t want to look bloated. I want to look perfect for you.”

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon said with a touch of authority in his voice, “come over here.” Soonyoung wasn’t sure if he was about to be scolded but he got up anyway and walked around to the other side of the table. He hung his head a little and waited for chastisement but squawked in surprise when he felt himself pulled down.

“Eat,” Jihoon said as he lifted his fork and Soonyoung stiffened a little before he settled in Jihoon’s lap. He opened his mouth and accepted the rich and delicious pasta, heavy with Parmesan and cream, as Jihoon fed him from his own plate.

“Enjoy it here,” Jihoon said as he pulled a little bread free and pressed it to Soonyoung’s lips. “I can tell if you aren’t and it takes the fun out of it for me as well...”

“You’re his baby now Soonyoung. You won’t be able to stop him from spoiling you. He likes it.”

Jeonghan’s words echoed in his mind. He felt warm inside as he snuggled himself further into Jihoon’s lap and let the man feed him until he was full. 

“Are you coming upstairs?” He asked when the plates were almost bare and the wine glasses were empty. “Go and get ready for me,” Jihoon said in a whisper, “I’ll be up in half an hour.”

Soonyoung sat on the chair and waited. He wasn’t sure if Jihoon would want him on the bed. He was pink and warm from the shower and nothing had been left out so he was wearing nothing. 

Exactly half an hour later the door opened and Jihoon smirked at the sight. “You’re a fast learner and I like that,” he said as he walked into the room leaving the door wide open.

“Last night I took care of you and tonight you’re going to learn how to take care of me. Okay?”

Soonyoung swallowed thickly and nodded. “Say it,” Jihoon said as he walked over and stood in front of the chair. “I want to,” Soonyoung said as he shifted, naked and bare, his eyes not knowing where to look. “I want to learn. Please teach me Daddy.”

Jihoon’s expression softened into one of approval. “Get up,” he said as he tossed he shirt off letting it land on the floor. He pulled Soonyoung close, the harsh denim of his jeans pushed against Soonyoung’s naked skin, his mouth moving across collarbones. Soonyoung felt his head want to fall back but he held himself steady. 

He expected to be guided back to the chair but, to his surprise, Jihoon dragged it in front of the mirror. “Last night you couldn’t see,” he said as he sat on the chair, “tonight you’re going to watch.”

“On your knees,” Jihoon commanded and Soonyoung immediately obeyed. He knelt in front of the chair and ran hands down Jihoon’s clothed thighs. Last night he’d been blindfolded, deprived of his sight, tonight he could see everything. Jihoon’s body was incredible, broad and muscular, his waist narrow but his stomach muscled and taut. Soonyoung had only ever seen abs like that on tv and in magazines and it was breathtaking. He admired the amount of commitment it took to achieve a body like that.

He wanted to act confident and he should, it’s not like he was inexperienced, but when he looked over his shoulder into the mirror all he could see were Jihoon’s eyes fixated on him. They drove hard and deep into his skin and made him feel like he was being devoured; it felt both incredible and very intimidating.

He blinked up at Jihoon from under sparse lashes and wished for a moment he was one of those doe eyed idols he always saw around the company building. His own eyes were far from beguiling, they were narrow and small, his lashes short and scant. But there was a reason he was here and they weren’t so he let the thought go. Jihoon could have chosen anyone and it was Soonyoung who he chose.

“Can I undo your pants Daddy?” he asked and Jihoon smiled down gently at him. “Of course,” he answered and lifted his hips a little to help Soonyoung slide them off. He pulled them down around Jihoon’s ankles and his eyes lit up when they met face to face with the bulge straining at the fabric of his underwear.

Jihoon was already hard and it was all because of him. Pride made Soonyoung’s chest swell as he ran hands up Jihoon’s thighs. “Can I suck you off?” he asked quietly for permission and Jihoon’s breath hitched just a little. “Yes you may.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Soonyoung husked, his throat feeling swollen and thick already. He licked at Jihoon through the fabric and looked up to see him grinning down at him. “Take it slow,” Jihoon said as he hooked his thumbs in the elastic of his underwear, “we’ve got all night.”

Soonyoung took the head of his cock slowly between his lips. The taste of precum was already bitter in his mouth and he made a happy noise in his throat. Knowing he’d made Jihoon so turned on was thrilling to him and when the man ran soft gentle hands through his hair he wanted to melt.

“You’re such a good boy,” Jihoon crooned with a soft soothing lilt. “Such a fast learner, such pretty lips...” He had the whole heft and length of Jihoon hard on his tongue and when he looked up again Jihoon pressed his thumb in as well.

“You look so pretty, all stretched out for me...” Jihoon pulled at his mouth with his thumb before bucking his hips up a little. “When we get a little more comfortable I’m going to fuck your pretty mouth Soonyoung,” Jihoon said. “I’m going to fuck it so hard I’ll make your eyes water.” His eyes wandered from Soonyoung to the mirror and he smirked at the sight.

“I want you to see how hot you look stretched out like this,” Jihoon said as his hips bucked up a little. “I want to take your picture so I can stare at this whenever I want. Is that something you’ll let me do soon?” Soonyoung blinked and nodded through tears as Jihoon thrust against his tongue a little.

“Come up here,” Jihoon pulled at his hand and Soonyoung got up. He thought he’d be able to suck Jihoon until he came but he was learning fast that everything was on Jihoon’s terms. At the same time he understood that Jihoon was more than willing to give him anything he asked for. There was something so hot about doing what Jihoon wanted that Soonyoung was letting himself just get swept away.

“Grab that and come sit here,” Jihoon indicated the bottle of lube next to the bed and Soonyoung grabbed it. He sat across Jihoon’s lap and let the man kiss him again, slow and deep, sweet and addictive. “Turn around,” Jihoon urged as his hands began to wander, “I told you to watch.”

Soonyoung turned to spread his legs across Jihoon’s thighs, legs spread towards the mirror. “Look how pretty,” one of Jihoon’s hands rubbed lazily around his nipple while the other rubbed light circled around his hole. Soonyoung couldn’t help but stare, transfixed, eyes on the pink and red patches of skin Jihoon was making. “I wanted to take my time with you tonight, take it slow, but you’re too hot. You’re making me crazy Soonyoung and I just can’t wait to be inside you.”

His mouth sucked gently at Soonyoung’s neck but not hard enough to make a bruise. It felt spine tingling and Soonyoung’s head dropped back to rest on Jihoon’s shoulder as he entered him with two fingers. “Ahhh shit,” Soonyoung gasped but Jihoon was unapologetic. “I want to make you scream Soonyoung,” he whispered in his ear. “I want you to call my name while I feel you from the inside.”

Soonyoung was absolutely lost in pleasure. While the night before had been surreal, dream like and detached, this was very much anchored in reality. Watching himself ride Jihoon’s fingers in the floor length mirror was an experience in itself. He was so wet from the lube and still a little loose from the night before and he felt too impatient for drawn out prep.

“It’s enough,” he said as Jihoon stroked his insides. “Please Daddy....” “Say my name tonight baby,” Jihoon said as he lifted Soonyoung’s hips and guided him down onto his cock. Soonyoung could feel his abs pressed against the soft skin of his back and the heat from his breath on his neck. “Call me Jihoon while I make you cum.”

He closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling and when he noticed Jihoon nipped at his neck. “Watch,” Jihoon said. “Open your eyes and watch yourself.” One hand was wrapped around Soonyoung’s torso holding him flush against Jihoon’s body. The other began stroking his cock, hard and dripping, making him moan out loud. “Ah, Jihoon ..... feels so good,” he gasped as he rolled his hips faster. His thighs were burning and he could feel every single inch of Jihoon deep inside him in this position. It was so intense it was overwhelming. 

“Baby,” Jihoon said as he watched. His fingers drew carefully across Soonyoung’s chest, rolling his nipple between his fingertips. “Baby you’re so good at this. Look how beautiful you are....” He kissed softly down the side of Soonyoung’s neck and pulled hard at his cock and smiled with delight when he spilled in his hand.

“Jihoon.....” Soonyoung cried out as he came. His whole body tensed and clenched and he tried hard to keep his rhythm. His thighs were on fire and his whole body felt like it was boneless and he just wanted to give in and collapse. He faltered and fell forward and Jihoon gripped him tight and held him close to his chest. “Don’t fall baby, I’ve got you,” was all Soonyoung heard as he finally closed his burning eyes and let Jihoon fuck up into his exhausted body.

“God, Soonyoung, fuck....” Jihoon clutched tighter to his skin as he fucked him harder. Soonyoung came to his senses just in time to watch as Jihoon came hard with a long loud groan. The heat of his cum filled Soonyoung and he relaxed into the warmth. 

It was a while before they moved, Soonyoung content in Jihoon’s arms, Jihoon stroking his hair and watching him in the mirror. The silence was heavy and filled with unspoken words as the night slowly faded away under their fingertips.

“Do you want a bath baby?” Jihoon finally broke the tranquility and Soonyoung smiled. “Sounds nice,” he said. “Then what do you want to do?” Jihoon gripped his hips and slipped out from inside him but didn’t let go. He rubbed his nose into Soonyoung’s shoulder blade making the other man giggle at thr sensation. “You want to watch a movie?” he asked and Soonyoung nodded. He did want to watch a movie. Somehow everything with Jihoon just seemed a little more interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

“So?” 

Seokmin was waiting on the couch as Soonyoung opened the door to the apartment. His face was an alert mixture of curiosity and concern and Soonyoung tossed his backpack down and sank into an armchair.

“So what?” He asked and Seokmin jumped up and tackled him to the floor. “What do you mean so what?” His friend was laughing as he rolled him over and wrestled him down. “You just spent the weekend getting dicked down by some millionaire who may or may not be a psycho.” 

Soonyoung laughed and tried to sit up but Seokmin was stronger and pushed him back down. “So how was it? Amazing? Scary? Are you injured?” He pulled Soonyoung’s shirt up and his laughter quickly faded when he saw Soonyoung’s chest and stomach littered with small purple bruised. “Holy shit...” he murmured as he saw the red rings around Soonyoung’s wrists where the rub hadn’t quite settled down.

“Don’t give me that,” Soonyoung pushes him off and got up. “I liked it. He was very careful and respectful actually,” he huffed and went to walk off before he realised he didn’t have anywhere to really go in the tiny one bedroom apartment.

“Hey,” Seokmin reached out and grabbed his arm. “Sorry. I was just joking. But seriously, Soonyoung, those marks...” “I liked it,” Soonyoung said again, firmer in his tone, steadfast in his gaze. “He was gentle. He didn’t do anything without making sure it was okay.” The two friends stared at each other for a few seconds before the mood broke and they both smiled. “So do you actually want to hear what it was like?” Soonyoung asked and Seokmin went to make tea.

Soonyoung told him everything. The beautiful old estate mansion with acres of land. The dance studio and the pool and the theatre where he and Jihoon watched a heap of marvel movies. Soonyoung had no idea what was going on in any of them but Jihoon seemed to really like them. The food, the space, the bed. The absolute luxury and the many many gifts of clothing he’d been given throughout the weekend. 

Soonyoung told him about Jeonghan, the elusive staff that were never seen but anyways present, the absolute lack of needing to do anything other than enjoy his time. About his days spent idling in the pool and dancing in the studio while food was laid on for him and gifts just appeared at every moment.

They talked and talked and Seokmin ordered pizza and finally it was time to crash. “Hey, m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Seokmin said carefully, “just stay safe. Don’t get too comfortable.” “I won’t,” Soonyoung smiled brightly. “Definitely not now I have to sleep on a couch again. I wonder if I can convince him somehow to gift me the bed.”

Soonyoung drifted off easily. He was more tired than he realised and it was a little reliving to be home and safe and free from the exciting but exhausting roller coaster of the weekend with Jihoon. He had meant to ask when he would get his thousand dollars but never found the right time to bring it up. Just before he drifted off he checked his phone and found it free of notifications. He switched the alarm on and fell into a deep sleep.

When his alarm began to blare the next morning Soonyoung groaned. His shoulders were cramped from sleeping on the couch and he was cold. How quickly he’d gotten used to the luxury of the plush king sized bed in his room at Jihoon’s estate. He tried to stretch and warm his limbs before rolling over and standing up. He shivered at the prospect of a cold shower but he wasn’t in the mansion now. 

He sighed aloud and stepped under the cold stream and imagined he was encased in the hot steam and heady ambergris of his bathroom at Jihoon’s. He couldn’t wait to go back this weekend. Luxury aside, he’d enjoyed the sex a lot more than he expected, and a part of him hoped they would get more experimental. The blindfolding, the dirty talk, all of it was so hot and somehow Jihoon made him feel safe and comfortable. Soonyoung didn’t want to think about how much experience the man must have to be so good at it.

He dressed for the day in yet another new and expensive outfit and brushed his hair back under a beanie. He drank down a mug of black tea, left Seokmin a note on the fridge, and headed out into the fresh morning air.

Birds sang and a gentle breeze blew as Soonyoung walked along the busy street. His belly fumbled a little and he’d never been more grateful for his account at the company cafe. As long as he could get through the morning choreography without fainting from hunger he’d be fine. His first payday from the company wasn’t until Thursday but, on a whim, he decided to stop at the ATM. He couldn’t remember if he had any money in his account and even just a few dollars might be enough to swipe for a donut or a small flavoured milk.

Soonyoung pulled his wallet out and put his card into the machine. He pressed his PIN, selected account balance, and grabbed for the receipt. When he turned it over he looked and looked again and his knees buckled a little. He felt hot all over and quickly made his way to a bench where he sat and stared at the figure printed on the little piece of paper.

**Account balance: $10 001.80**

There must be some mistake.

Soonyoung jogged the rest of the way to the company and was relieved to see he had twenty minutes to spare. He had to see Jihoon and explain the mistake before he realised he was missing ten thousand dollars. He made his way through the lobby to the private elevator and began pressing every button.

_**“I need to see you now”** _

He shot the text message while he waited and waited but the elevator wouldn’t come down. He didn’t have the right access on his swipe card. Nerves churned in his stomach as he paced back and forth, staring frantically up at the security camera, and finally he saw the numbers on the panel move. Someone was coming down.

“Mr Kwon,” the assistant, Chan, smiled politely. “In understand you’re doing a special project for Mr Lee. He’s given me the details and I can answer any questions you have.” “I want to see him,” Soonyoung answered. He want about to be cock blocked by this young upstart assistant probably barely out of college. “He’s in a meeting and not to be disturbed. By anyone,”

The emphasis on the last word was clear. By the time Soonyoung’s brain caught up Lee Chan was leaving in the elevator. It was obvious he’d been dismissed; and in such a embarrassing way.

Fuming, Soonyoung stormed off to the dance practice studio for work. As soon as he walked in his eyes flicked up to the corner where an unobtrusive security camera sat silently. He knew exactly how to get summoned and quickly formulated a plan.

“Hi Wonwoo!” Soonyoung chirped happily when the tall thin dancer walked into the room. He waved him over and shifted even closer when Wonwoo sat down next to him. “Can you help me stretch?” Soonyoung asked, innocently fluttering his barely there lashes, making Wonwoo blush. “Of course, where are you stiff?” Wonwoo blushed even harder when he realised what he’d said and Soonyoung giggled.

He lay on the ground and pulled one knee up. “Could you just kneel behind me and push this leg up?” Wonwoo thought for a second before straddling Soonyoung’s outstretched thigh and gripping the other one in his hands. He pressed hard into the muscle, pushing it up high into a stretch, holding it firmly in place.

Soonyoung rolled onto his back and spread his knees in a butterfly stretch. “Could you just push down a little on my knees?” He asked and Wonwoo complies, pushing the dancers knees towards the ground, stretching Soonyoung’s hips open. “Feels great,” Soonyoung groaned as he arched his back a little. “I had a rough weekend.”

The choreographer walked in cutting their session short. After a full session they were all gathered to find out who would be working the first job this Thursday. Soonyoung wasn’t surprised when his name was called. He was, however, surprised to hear Wonwoo was also chosen. The guy had been stuck back row since the first class. He had no idea who’s attention he’d caught to be selected for the job. “Want to grab lunch?” he asked Wonwoo and the other smiled and nodded.

They sat across from each other in the cafe and picked at salads. Soonyoung could see why the other was so thin. He barely touched his lunch and focused on sucking the life out of an apple juice box which he clutched at with his sweater paws. “So, we’re both working, that’s cool....” Soonyoung said as he checked his phone. No messages. “Yeah, the teacher said Mr Wen asked for me personally.” Wonwoo seemed unbothered but suddenly everything made sense. He’d have to keep an eye on this one. Wen Junhui’s reputation preceded him and he could really ruin someone like Wonwoo.

Just as they were finishing up Soonyoung got the text. “Gotta go,” he said as he grabbed his backpack and Wonwoo waved him away. Soonyoung rushed the the private elevator where the security guard was waiting to swipe him up.

The doors opened into the lobby and the reception desk was empty. There was no sign of Chan, of anyone actually, and Soonyoung waited nervously before Jihoon walked out of his office. His hair was messy where stressed hands were running though it and his jacket was off. His sleeves were turned up at the elbows and he stormed towards Soonyoung who felt himself shrinking.

“In my office,” Jihoon said curly and Soonyoung just followed him.

“I don’t appreciate you making a fool of me.” Jihoon’s eyes blazed with barely contained anger as he closed the door behind them. His voice was calm but furious as he stared Soonyoung down. “I-I’m sorry,” Soonyoung felt suddenly very stupid. He shouldn’t have flirted with Wonwoo to get Jihoon’s attention; it was a stupid thing to do in hindsight. “I just needed to see you and that Chan guy just dismissed me like I wasn’t even important.”

“You are important,” Jihoon said as he walked into Soonyoung’s space. “I was in a high level negotiation this morning. It was also important.” Soonyoung hung his head. He’d acted like an idiot and he stared at his feet while his face burned.

When he finally looked up Jihoon’s eyes met his. Soonyoung could see frustration, pride, and anger tinted with a hint of softness. “I’m so sorry Jihoon. I was stupid, I know, and it won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay,” Jihoon caressed his cheek and Soonyoung nuzzled into the touch a little. “But you can’t embarrass me like this. What would people think of our arrangement if they’ve seen you out flirting and having lunch with other men. It’s not the behaviour befitting a good baby boy. Is it?” “No,” Soonyoung felt suitably chastised. “I was just so worried Jihoon. There was a mistake with the money and I needed to tell you straight away.” 

“A problem with your money? Are you sure? I made the transfer last night myself.” Jihoon’s face was clouded with confusion and Soonyoung nodded. “T-there was too much and I didn’t want you to think I was going to try and keep it. Jihoon, you accidentally put ten thousand dollars into my bank.”

Jihoon’s smile turned into full blow laughter as Soonyoung frowned in confusion. “What’s so funny?” He pouted and Jihoon stopped laughing to reach out for him again. “Soonyoung, honey, that’s your money. The contract clearly says ten thousand a month. The mistake isn’t mine; it’s yours.”

Soonyoung’s mouth gaped open and his knees felt weak. Ten thousand dollars? He didn’t know what to say.

“Check your papers if you don’t believe me,” Jihoon smiled gently as he grabbed Soonyoung’s arm and led him to the door. “I’ve got a conference call scheduled in five minutes so you’ll have to go.”

He opened the door to let Soonyoung out and smirked at the dancer. “Next time have patience. I was going to text you back as soon as I was free.” Soonyoung smiled at that and nodded as he walked towards the elevator clutching his backpack. “Oh, Soonyoung...” Jihoon called out and he turned around. “Next time I’ll help you with those stretches.” He winked and Soonyoung blushed as he stepped into the elevator.

Ten minutes later he was standing on the street wondering what to do. His life felt like it had taken another sudden lurch into deeper depths of the unknown, everything surreal, his mind foggy with disbelief. He’d never had ten thousand dollars in his life.

He wandered along the busy street towards the apartment where he’d been sleeping on Seokmin’s couch and decided maybe the first thing he should do was treat Seokmin to a nice expensive dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

Soonyoung shifted his weight as he picked at his food.

Friday had come around again so fast. He’d worked, danced, and ate well. He’d been too afraid to do much with his money besides eat. It still didn’t feel like his.

When the parcel had arrived on his doorstep this morning, accompanied by an enormous arrangement of dark red roses, he’d shook his head. Jihoon needed to stop sending him gifts. When he opened the slim silver box he realised this wasn’t a gift for him really. It was more of a gift Jihoon was sending himself.

The black lace underwear was obviously expensive and luxurious. Soonyoung had never even considered wearing something like this for himself but, after showering and making himself presentable, he’d slipped the lace underwear on beneath his jeans.

He shifted his weight again, the sensation of the fabric against his bare skin not painful, just unusual. Jihoon watched him curiously from across the table as he chewed his steak. “Something the matter?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and Soonyoung shook his head. “No,” he said as he tried to hide his pout. 

Soonyoung picked at his food and tried not to itch himself as Jihoon ate and watched. Finally, when his steak was gone, Jihoon pushed his plate backand fixed his gaze on Soonyoung. “Out with it. What’s wrong.” 

“Nothing,” Soonyoung pouted again and he looked up at Jihoon from under his lashes. 

He likes this, Soonyoung realised as he watched the heat in Jihoon’s cheeks rise, he’s enjoying watching me.

Soonyoung was learning fast how to play Jihoon’s game.

“I’m wearing your gift,” he said as he sipped at his wine. “I’m not used to the feeling of the lace against my skin. It’s itchy and annoying.”

He leaned back and waited but the response wasn’t what he expected. He expected Jihoon to get hotter under the collar but instead the man just burst out laughing. “You’re such a silly baby,” Jihoon chuckled as he stood up and walked over to where Soonyoung was sitting. “Of course it feels weird under your jeans. You should have just put them in your bag and put them on later.”

Soonyoung’s pouted lip began to tremble as he sat and stared down at the table. “I wanted to be a good boy,” he whispered and felt himself pulled to his feet swiftly with no time to argue. “I wanted to do what you wanted.”

“So stop pouting like a baby and show me,” Jihoon’s eyes flashed with mischief and an undeniable flare, and Soonyoung felt excitement bubbling in his stomach.

“Make me,” he said and slipped away from Jihoon’s grasp as he took off at a sprint.

Soonyoung giggled with exhilaration as he tore off through the long corridors of the manse. He rounded a corner and thanked his luck when he spied the central staircase looming before him. He probably shouldn’t have started a game of chase in a place he still wasn’t that familiar with. He drew a deep breath and raced up the staircase and at the top he turned to see Jihoon not far behind him.

He smiled wickedly, relieved to see the playful glint in Jihoon’s eyes, before racing towards his room. When he got there Jihoon was already right on his heels and while Soonyoung might have been a little faster he definitely wasn’t stronger. As soon as Jihoon caught him he was trapped. 

“Bad,” Jihoon seethed as he dragged Soonyoung towards the bad. “Bad bad baby.”

Soonyoung was helpless. Jihoon was shorter but he easily manhandled Soonyoung across the room and onto the bed. “Now you’re getting a punishment,” Jihoon hissed through his teeth and Soonyoung crumbled at the strong hands on his waist. He felt himself pushed down face first and he suppressed a giggle. He knew it would only get himself into more trouble.

Jihoon sat on the bed and pulled Soonyoung across his lap. His breath hitched in his chest at the sight of his beautiful baby trembling with anticipation. “Bad boy,” he murmured as he shivered with excitement. One hand slipped between them to flick the button of Soonyoung’s jeans and he pulled them down just enough to expose the delicious line of black lace dancing across the top of his baby’s ass.

He wanted to say more but he didn’t trust his voice to comply. His mouth watered as he slid his thumb between the fabric and Soonyoung’s creamy skin and stroked so gently. He snapped into the right headspace before he lost himself completely and pulled his jeans down a little more. “So, my bad baby, how many spanks for misbehaving?”

His hand caressed the roundness barely covered by the black lace. It had cost a small fortune, especially when it lacked so much substance, but worth every single dollar. Jihoon was going to destroy them. He was going to pull and rip and tear and absolutely desecrate the delicate lingerie and Soonyoung along with it.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung squeaked out, his face pressed into the bedcovers, and Jihoon’s cock swelled with excitement. “I’ll make you sorry,” he said and stroked his ass again, thumb digging just a little into the crease between his cheeks.

“Three,” Jihoon said, knowing this was still new for Soonyoung. You’d never guess, the way he’d taken to it so well, the way he giggled and ran through Jihoon’s mansion like he owned the place. He was so gorgeous and alive, sparkling with the joy and exuberance Jihoon craved, his skin a blank canvas waiting for Jihoon’s artistry to paint it up pink and purple.

He didn’t pull the underwear down. He wanted to feel its luxury and see Soonyoung’s perfect ass trembling underneath the delicate pattern.

“One,” he said and slapped. He held his breath but Soonyoung didn’t. A tiny gasp escaped his lips and Jihoon couldn’t wait to kiss them.

“Two,” he said and slapped a little harder. The groan that left Soonyoung was nothing short of erotic. His hips twitched and Jihoon growled at him as his fingertips clawed into the beautiful black lace. “Control yourself,” he warned and Soonyoung fell still as he braced himself for the last one.

“Three,” Jihoon counted out loud and let loose. The slap was easily the hardest, the sound ringing out through the otherwise silent room, the red flush spreading across Soonyoung’s skin so satisfying. “Daddy....” Soonyoung moaned as he writhed and tried to rut his hips against Jihoon’s leg. “Hurts.....” he mumbled and sounded so small and so contrite Jihoon wanted to completely crumple into a heap.

But he didn’t.

“Stand up,” he ordered and Soonyoung immediately complied. His face was as red as his spanked ass and he couldn’t look Jihoon in the eye. “Strip,” Jihoon said as he stayed seated on the bed and Soonyoung pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He hooked his thumbs into his jeans and pulled them the rest of the way down. His cock was hard, straining against the exquisitely flimsy material, the red heat of the head leaking a wet patch on the fabric. 

Jihoon shivered again. Soonyoung was a blessing, a work of art, and he was going to be thankful for each and every moment he got to spend with him like this. “Good, now, are you going to misbehave again? Or are you going to be a good boy?”

“Good boy,” Soonyoung said softly and Jihoon nodded. “I believe you. You took your punishment so beautifully I think you deserve a reward.”

Soonyoung groaned at the praise. Jihoon slipped to his knees and licked a long wet stripe up his cock; all along the front of the lace. Soonyoung was such a good baby, he’d taken his punishment so well, Jihoon really wanted to give him a reward. 

He mouthed at his hard length, slowly caressing Soonyoung’s cock through the lace, his tongue and lips feeling every single inch beneath them. His body was trembling, thirsting, dying to taste him but the lure of the lace was stronger. Jihoon leaned back and looked up to see Soonyoung staring down at him wide eyed. “You’re incredible Soonyoung. Such a good boy for me,” he said as he watched Soonyoung’s bottom lip tremble. What Jihoon wanted, craved, was to take him apart completely. He wanted to shatter him, destroy him, shake him to the core. Soonyoung still really had no concept of the things Jihoon could teach him, show him, the things he could help him discover.

They had all the time in the world and Jihoon was determined to take it slow. He wasn’t going to do anything to fuck this up.

He licked and mouthed, Soonyoung shook and shivered, and finally Jihoon decided it was time to give him some relief. He pulled the elastic of the underwear down at the front and Soonyoung’s cock sprang free. The pearls of precum on the end made Jihoon hunger for the taste and his mind wandered to how lovely Soonyoung would look with a pearl necklace. 

He took the tip into his hot mouth and swirled his tongue around and enjoyed the taste of Soonyoung’s excitement. When he felt hands in his hair he only had to look up with a warning and Soonyoung understood. “Sorry,” he heard him whisper, the dancer’s voice hoarse and thick, and Jihoon again admired Soonyoung’s instinctive obedience.

His reward was long overdue. Jihoon followed his cheeks and sucked harder, relaxing his throat, taking all of his length easily. He stroked Soonyoung’s hips gently as he sucked him to the edge and right over. There was no need to edge him tonight. He deserved his reward.

When he felt Soonyoung tense, the twitch of his muscles the giveaway, he moved his lips back. He didn’t want to waste a drop. He used his hand to keep the rhythm and looked up to steal a glance at Soonyoung’s expression. It didn’t disappoint. His mouth was slack, his eyes scrunched shut in concentration, his breathing hard and heaving. “You’re such a good boy,” Jihoon murmured, “so pretty and perfect. My perfect baby.”

The praise tipped him over just as he predicted. Jihoon’s mouth swallowed his cock again just in time to catch Soonyoung’s cum as the other cried out in pleasure. It was hot and he loved the way it tasted and there was only one way to make it even better. He stood and took Soonyoung’s face in his hands and kissed the man slowly, letting their tongues mingle, letting the other taste himself.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung mumbled as the other broke the kiss. “Shhhh...” Jihoon shushed him as he wrapped him in a tight hug and let his fingertips stray again into the black lace underwear. “Don’t talk,” he said as he manoeuvred them both back towards the bed. “Come here,” he said as he sat and pulled Soonyoung onto his lap. “Such a good boy,” he crooned as he stroked his hair and Soonyoung closed his eyes. He deserved a rest. They were really just getting started.


	16. Chapter 16

“Are you ready to take a step further?”

Soonyoung nodded dreamily as he lazed on the bed. He felt weightless, boneless, completely relaxed. His orgasm, the prelude with their flirtatious little game, the way he felt completely spoiled by Jihoon. It all combined into a warmth and a feeling of complete submission. Soonyoung was learning new things about himself every day in this enormous mansion.

“Okay, I want to tie you up Soonyoung, are you ready for that?” Soonyoung nodded and he felt the weight of Jihoon settle over his back. “Say yes baby. Use your words please.”

“Yes,” Soonyoung said softly, a small smile creeping across his face. “Yes, tie me up, I’m ready.” “Okay,” Jihoon said. “I’ll be right back.”

He wasn’t gone for long. Soonyoung didn’t move, he stayed face down on the bed, enjoying the clean cotton scent of the luxurious quilt and sheets.

“Do you want to see? Or do you want me to just explain what I’m doing?” Jihoon asked. He was quiet, his voice even and calm, and it make Soonyoung feel calm as well. “Um, I don’t know, maybe just tell me.” “Okay,” Jihoon seemed to like that answer. “Stay right where you are.”

He heard him shuffling around before cool fingers caressed his ankle. “You look so beautiful like this Soonyoung so this is how I’m going to keep you. Next time I’ll spread you open though...” 

Soonyoung closed his eyes as he felt Jihoon’s hands caress the back of his thighs. Long fingers ran all the way up his smooth exposed skin stopping just short of the curve of his expensive lace underwear. “The rope is black. I chose it to match your underwear and because I know how stunning it will look against your bare skin.”

The tickle against the back of his knees must be the rope. Soonyoung could feel it sliding around as Jihoon’s hands began to work it. Around and between his thighs, hands grazing every sensitive spot, Soonyoung was soon trembling all over.

“Soonyoung, I want to ask you now, can I take a picture? I promise it’s just for us. If you trust me say yes but it’s okay to say no.” Jihoon’s hands were gone from his body as Soonyoung considered what was being asked of him. He trusted Jihoon and so he nodded. “Yes Jihoon. That’s okay.”

Jihoon released a long exhalation and the way his hands moved across Soonyoung’s thighs made him know he’d made the man happy. He let his breathing slow as he relaxed almost to the point of sleep as Jihoon bound his thighs together before grabbing another length of rope and starting on his ankles.

“Feels good,” he mumbled and he could hear the smirk in Jihoon’s voice. “The rope is silk and it’s gorgeous. The pattern on your thighs is incredible. I’m so happy you said yes, Soonyoung I can’t wait to show you how you look like this.”

When his ankles were bound Soonyoung was hard again. All the pulling and sliding, the firm hands and featherlight touches, the authority with which Jihoon worked as he bound him in beautiful patterns. It was addictive. It was only now that Jihoon stilled, watching, enjoying, that Soonyoung wondered what he was going to do with his legs bound together.

“I’m going to fuck your thighs,” Jihoon said as if reading his mind and Soonyoung gasped a little.

He heard the click of Jihoon locking his phone and the thump of him tossing it aside. He moaned as Jihoon grabbed both his ass cheeks roughly and squeezed them before caressing them a little more gently. “Fuck,” he murmured as he shifted and sat astride Soonyoung’s bound thighs and rocked a little. He was naked now, Soonyoung could tell, feeling the warmth of Jihoon’s legs on his, the damp rub of his cock against the thin delicate lace covering his ass. “Maybe I don’t have to,” Jihoon said as he ran his hands down Soonyoung’s bare back, gently at first, scraping his nails the second time.

“Maybe I can just cum from this...” he rocked again and Soonyoung whimpered. The pressure on his hips pressed his own erection into the blanket and it was both too much and not enough. “Are you hard again baby?” A little chuckle, low and deep, closer to Soonyoung’s ear than he expected. He tried to squirm away but he couldn’t move, not even an inch, the best he could do was clutch at the sheets with his fists.

“I mean, I could, but I really want to fuck your thighs. I’ve been thinking about it ever since I first saw you stretching. You’re such a pretty baby Soonyoung. Why don’t you wear shorts more often?”

Soonyoung groaned again as the cold drip of liquid ran between his thighs. “I don’t really have any,” he managed to mumble as he squirmed and tried to get more pressure on his leaking erection. He was so hard, harder than he’d been before with Jihoon’s lips around his cock, harder than he’d ever been in his life. He hadn’t had a refractory period this short since he was sixteen and jerking off in the shower cubicle after basketball practice.

“I’ll buy you some and you can wear them to work. And everyone can look at how fucking gorgeous you are.” The hot hard slide of Jihoon’s cock between his bound legs was a sensation that was indescribable. “I’ll wear them if you want me to,” Soonyoung moaned as he ground his hips into the bed and his breath began to shorten. “I’ll wear whatever you want.” He was so fucking hard he was going to cum inside his underwear without even being touched.

“You’ll wear them and everyone can look. But they can’t touch.” Jihoon’s voice was strained as he thrust hard into Soonyoung’s tender white skin. His fingertips were gripping bruised into Soonyoung’s hips as he fucked into him harder and faster. “No one can touch you Soonyoung. Because you’re mine.”

The last sentence was more of a growl and it was enough. Soonyoung shook and came into his underwear, tears streaming down his cheeks, his whole body tensing as pleasure flooded him like water. Like electrified water, burning and invigorating, soothing and healing. He’d never felt anything so incredible.

“Yours...” he sighed heavily as he relaxed into the sheets. “I’m yours.” With a few quick thrusts Jihoon came, the hot spill between his legs only making his thrusts harder and faster. It was a while before overstimulation slowed his thrusts to a complete stop and Jihoon’s limp cock slipped from between his thighs.

He felt him shift and the bed sank a little on one side. “Beautiful,” Jihoon murmured again as his hand caressed the mess he’d left behind. He was taking another photo. Soonyoung could tell.

His fingers worked quickly and Soonyoung felt the pressure of the ropes begin to slip free and it was only when they are gone Soonyoung realised how much he liked them. He stretched a little and rolled onto his back and smiled up at Jihoon staring down at him.

“How do you feel?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung wanted to giggle. He felt a little dizzy and tried to sit up but Jihoon gently pushed him back down. “Just lay here for a bit,” he said and Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon got up from the bed and rummaged under it before reappearing with a big box.

“I don’t want you to lay here by yourself,” he said as he put it down and grabbed his shirt. “Open it,” he pulled the shirt around his shoulders and left it unbuttoned. Soonyoung sat up again and his head didn’t spin this time. He took the lid off the box and tears filled his eyes when he pulled the beautiful plush tiger from the black tissue paper.

“Jihoon,” he murmured as he held it to his chest. “I love it. How did you know?” “The phone case? Your Facebook profile picture?” Jihoon was laughing now as his eyes sparkled. “It was easy enough to figure out something you’d really like.”

“You don’t need to always this,” Soonyoung ran his fingers across the expensive plush toy. It felt like silk under his fingertips, as luxurious and opulent as the black silk ropes still coiled around him on the bed, and Jihoon seemed entranced as he stared at the picture it all made.

“I want to,” he said with a small grin. “Anyway I don’t want you to be lonely while I go run us a bath. Make sure you eat before you stand up.” He handed Soonyoung a snickers and a bottle of water and Soonyoung guessed Jihoon must have seen him snacking on those too.

As he floated on his back in a bath filled with bubbles he wondered how his life became this. How he so easily fell into this perfect situation with this gorgeous man who could play him like one of the many musical instruments Jihoon kept in the corner of his office. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Jihoon’s hands on his body, skin warm and pliant from the hot water, silence hanging ominously in the room. He wondered what it would feel like to turn around and kiss him, softly, gently and innocently. What it would feel like to just kiss him and hold him and be held by him and to like him. What it would be like to fall asleep with him and wake up next to him.

Soonyoung did like him. It was impossible not to.

“Hey,” Jihoon prodded him in the side, “you can’t fall asleep here. Come on.”

The water sloshed as Jihoon got out of the tub and helped Soonyoung out. He rubbed him dry and helped him pull the dirtied quilt from the bed and replace it with a clean one from the cupboard. When Soonyoung was snuggled in the bed, warm and cozy, arms around his new tiger Jihoon stroked his hair back from his forehead.

“Goodnight baby,” he whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before walking out.

Soonyoung closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the bed. He got his kiss but not the one he wanted. It was enough. It had to be enough.

And, for now, it was.


	17. Chapter 17

He wasn’t surprised to wake up alone.

This was what he signed up for and he knew it.

Gone were the silk ropes, the luxurious lace underwear, the heady weight of anticipation and arousal. All Soonyoung was left with in the crisp morning air was a memory.

A memory of the heft of Jihoon on his tongue, in his mouth, between his soft thighs. He rolled over and sat up and checked between his legs and saw a little chafe there from the knots but not too much. Jihoon was so careful and so in control.

He picked up the stuffed tiger and clutched it to his chest. It was so soft and so detailed it must have cost Jihoon a fortune. Soonyoung closed his eyes and tried to remember it was nothing for Jihoon to drop a weeks rent on something so frivolous and so lovely. It really was lovely.

It was a small consolation to wake up with the tiger in his arms. At least he wasn’t entirely alone.

Sunlight beamed in through huge windows as Soonyoung padded barefoot down the enormous central staircase and along the corridor to find the kitchen. The path from there to his room and back was the only familiar route he knew. He wondered what Jihoon’s plans were for the day, if they would be able to watch movies like last time, or if they could find something else fun to do. There must be no shortage of activities here and Soonyoung loved to be busy. 

He could smell the food before he even walked in. “Good morning,” Jeonghan chirped brightly from behind the refrigerator door where he was rummaging through endless jars and bottles. “Found it!” He turned triumphantly to the bench with the maple syrup in his hands before holding out a plate of pancakes in Soonyoung’s direction.

“Thanks,” Soonyoung took the plate after pulling his robe tighter. It was black, soft and luxe Egyptian cotton so creamy it felt better than satin against his skin. He’d found it in the wardrobe so he assumed it was for his use. He picked some strawberries from a plate and dropped them on the pancakes, adding fresh cream and whipped butter, taking the mug of coffee.

“Where’s Jihoon?” he finally asked when half his food was gone. “He won’t be available today,” Jeonghan replied cryptically as he tidied the dishes away into the dishwasher and wiped down the benches. “I’m going to keep you company if you want company. Or I’ll leave you alone and you can hang out and do what you want.” Jeonghan sat across from him and smiled in that special way he had. It made Soonyoung feel like he’d known him forever.

“I’ve got an idea,” Jeonghan said as he watched Soonyoung nibble at the last pancake. “Jihoon really wants you to decorate your room a little. Wanna do some online shopping?” Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled with mischief and Soonyoung nodded in return. That sounded fun. 

By the time it hit 2pm Soonyoung was bored. He’d let Jeonghan help him choose some things for his bedroom, including a very questionable and expensive tiger patterned blanket, he’d danced in the studio and taken a swim. The house was amazing but he was there for Jihoon and it was lonely without him. 

“Excuse me,” he said nervously as he knocked on the open door to Jeonghan’s office, “I think I want to go home now.” Jeonghan picked up the landline on his desk and buzzed through to the driver and made the arrangements.

“Do you want me to help you pack your things?” Jeonghan asked as he got up from the desk and walked towards Soonyoung but he dancer shook his head. “No, thank you, you’ve done enough. I didn’t bring much anyway.”

As he dragged his backpack towards the front entrance, stuffed tiger tightly nestled under his arm, Soonyoung took one last longing look. He stared at the tall staircase, rich wood gleaming in the afternoon sun, and wished Jihoon was there to say goodbye to him. 

“Ready Sir?” the driver reached for his bag and Soonyoung let him take it before following him out to the limousine and climbing into the back seat. He held the tiger against his chest and buried his nose in the soft fur; pretending he could detect just a faint whiff of Jihoon’s cologne in the soft orange and burnt umber fur.

He stared out the window at the slowly shrinking mansion, the lush gardens fading into the dark bitumen of the open highway, his memories of the weekend fading with the afternoon sun. He could still feel hands on his body, the urgent grind of Jihoon between his thighs, the hot exhalation in his ear. The pure unadulterated excitement of being bound, of being immobilised, of being used. It had been amazing but now he was on his way home without a proper goodbye and he couldn’t help but feel more than a little deflated.

_You can’t think like this._

_It’s just a deal. A job. Remember the contract._

_He’s not yours to love, to hold and to kiss, to cuddle whenever you want._

_You can’t fall in love with him Soonyoung._

_You just can’t._

How could he not? Jihoon was perfect. Gorgeous and handsome, rich and smart, authoritative and confident and self assured. He had everything, anything he could want, and Soonyoung should just be grateful for the time they did spend together and the part of Jihoon he was able to have.

The small part that was for him just had to be enough.

“You’re home early,” Seokmin said from the couch where he was sprawled with a mug of hot tea on the coffee table. “Yeah,” Soonyoung shrugged as he snuggled the tiger again, “Jihoon was busy today.” He didn’t know what he was doing or why it meant he couldn’t spare even half an hour to say goodbye but he just couldn’t let it get to him. 

He had to be stronger than that.

He definitely wasn’t going to spend all night laying awake staring at the ceiling wondering what Jihoon had been doing all day.

Definitely not, he thought to himself, as he tried again to close his eyes at 1:30am. 

“Jihoon....” Jeonghan called softly as he stepped through the huge double doors leading to Jihoon’s private rooms in the west wing. He stepped into the darkness, the cold breeze of the airconditioner hitting his face, the silence as heavily oppressive as the suffocating darkness.

“Do you want the doctor?” Jeonghan said as he stepped into the huge bedroom. The walls were slate grey and the carpet was black and thick under the soft footfalls of Jeonghan’s bare feet. He stepped silently over to the king sized bed where the Jihoon shaped lump stirred a little. 

Jeonghan was just about to ask if it was a migraine or cluster when he smelled the acrid scent of bile and he knew. “You poor thing,” he murmured as he picked up the bucket next to the bed and took it into the bathroom to wash it out. 

“Are you sure you don’t want the doctor?” Jeonghan asked again as Jihoon grumbled a little and rolled over in the bed. The fan was blowing straight at him but it wasn’t enough. He reached out and grabbed the damp washcloth from the bedside table and pressed it against his eyes as hard as he could. 

“No doctor,” he said as he laid on his back and tried to breathe though it. He wasn’t prepared to listen to his doctor berating him over and over again. He’d skipped out on the MRI scan twice already but there was a part of him too afraid to find out what was wrong.

“Is he gone?” Jihoon mumbled, slurred, his voice hoarse and his tongue seemingly too far for his mouth. “Yeah, he got bored and went home early,” Jeonghan sat on the bed beside Jihoon and reached out to stroke his hair gently back from his face.

Jihoon huffed a little and tried to roll away from the touch but it was too soothing to resist. As Jeonghan stroked his forehead and spoke softly to him he felt his grasp on the world begin to slip and he willed himself towards the empty relief of sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Soonyoung felt strangely empty as he wandered along the street to the Universe Factory building. He was about to embark on the best week of his life, the highest point so far in his lacklustre career, and he really should be more excited.

He couldn’t help it. He missed him. He’d been looking forward to spending a lazy Sunday hanging out with Jihoon doing Jihoon things, watching movies, maybe taking a little walk around the grounds of the sprawling manse. Jihoon had told Soonyoung there was a pond and stables and he really wanted to see the horses even though Jihoon had been blasé about the whole thing. Soonyoung wondered exactly how rich you had to be to have horses when you don’t even ride.

He flicked his hair out of his eyes and realised he needed it cut. He needed to get permission from Jihoon first, he remembered, it was clearly in the contract that he wasn’t allowed to make any changes to his appearance without clearing it with Jihoon. He shrugged to no one on the empty street. It wasn’t a big deal. He walked in through the company doors and smiled at the security guard before going straight into the ground floor café and ordering two hot hazelnut lattes with extra syrup. It was going to be a long day and he wanted to treat Wonwoo to a surprise.

“For me?” the dancer asked from his place on the floor where he was bent in a stretch. Soonyoung nodded and smiled as he handed him the cup and sat down next to him. “How was your weekend?” Soonyoung asked as Wonwoo changed legs and pulled his left up so his heel met his butt cheek. “Quiet. My roommate has a new girlfriend so I basically spend the whole weekend with my headphones on. You?” “Quiet as well.” Soonyoung didn’t think it was a lie. He’d stayed at Jihoon’s, eaten and slept, did some online shopping with Jeonghan, and gone home with a strange sense of dissatisfaction. Maybe he would feel different if he at least had an explanation.

A tiny part of him worried that Jihoon was tired of him already.

The men made small talk and downed their coffees as fast as they could before the choreographer walked in. Promotions were starting tomorrow and they had to be ready. In the end they’d been narrowed to Wonwoo and Soonyoung and two other guys and the others had been relegated to studio room 4 for separate practice. “Mr Junhui will be attending practice today to work with you guys and make sure everything’s working,” the chorographer announced without any sort of warning, “so make sure you’re switched on.”

“He’s really coming!” Wonwoo’s eyes sparkled at the mention of the singer and Soonyoung chuckled as he stretched. “You better get used to being around him. We’ll be with him all the time over the next two weeks.” “Wouldn’t you just die to be noticed by Wen Junhui thought?” Wonwoo was all excited pink cheeks and trembling fingers at the prospect of the famous idol looking his way. Soonyoung honestly couldn’t care less. Why would he want the attention of this pretty boy idol with a wild reputation when he already had Jihoon’s attention?

The room hushed as the man in question walked in. Wen Junhui walked with the stride of a man unparalleled in looks and talent. He clearly knew he owned the room as he stood at the front and let his eyes wander and Soonyoung couldn’t help but smile to himself when Junhui’s stunning brown eyes immediately fixated on Wonwoo trembling with nerves.

“I’m very excited to be working with you all,” Junhui said as he walked back and forth in front of the mirrors. “I’ve heard from the choreographer that you’re all talented and I can see that you aren’t lacking in visuals either.” His gaze went back to Wonwoo who inhaled sharply, almost inaudibly, but it made Soonyoung chuckle under his breath.

They split apart into the formation and began to rehearse. Soonyoung wasn’t overly impressed. Junhui was a talented dancer but he knew he was better. Wonwoo, however, was spiralling down a freefall of self-consciousness and self-awareness that gave him two left feet and a sudden inability to remember the choreography. “What is wrong with you?” Soonyoung whispered to him during a quick water break. “He keeps looking at me,” Wonwoo mumbled and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “I thought you said you would die to be noticed by Wen Junhui.” 

Soonyoung began to laugh as he put his water bottle back down and Wonwoo groaned. “I am dying, can’t you see?” he huffed and stretched his long legs and blinked in surprise as Junhui walked over to him and offered his hand. “I’m Wen Junhui. You are Wonwoo, is that right?”

“Y-yes, yes sir, I’m Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo bowed deeply and his glasses slipped right off his nose and onto the floor with a clatter. He and Junhui both bent down to pick them up and the clash of heads was as audible as the distressed sound Wonwoo unwittingly made. “Ouch,” Junhui rubbed his head as he handed the glasses back to a profusely blushing Wonwoo. “I didn’t mean to injure you. I was only interested in asking you to stay behind for extra practice.” 

“Me?” Wonwoo looked around and smiled shyly as he realised Junhui was, in fact, talking to him. “Yeah,” Junhui’s innocent smile had the hint of a smirk in its corners and Soonyoung knew what was happening here. His friend was about to be eaten alive. “I can see you’re having a little trouble with remembering the choreo and who better to help you than me?” Wonwoo’s blush turned from pink to a deep scarlet as he nodded and Junhui walked back to his place at the front of the room. “Lunch is cancelled,” Wonwoo hissed as Soonyoung took his place next to him in the formation. “Make sure you use protection,” Soonyoung said through a gritted smile and the music began to blare again.

When they were done Soonyoung didn’t even bother to wait. He gathered his things and made his way out to the ground floor café where the staff knew him by name now. “Mr Soonyoung,” the man smiled behind the register, “what will you have today?” Soonyoung felt a little bad ordering his free soup and fried chicken when his bank account was overflowing. It was a strange feeling, not living off cup ramen and wondering where his next meal was going to come from, but he tried to put it out of his mind as he sat at his favourite seat next to the window.

He was barely focused, daydreaming as he chewed a piece of chicken, when a big black town car pulled up out the front of the building. Soonyoung’s attention was drawn as Jihoon stepped out carrying a big yellow envelope and his assistant, Chan, followed him out of the town car and they both stopped on the curb before a third man got out.

He was tall but not too tall, taller than both the men he stood with, probably about Soonyoung’s height. He was dressed in an expensive navy suit, a watch worth more than a car glinted at his wrist, and as the breeze blew his jacket loose Soonyoung couldn’t help but notice his perfectly proportioned body.

Soonyoung was struck by the man’s gentle beauty, the warm soulful expression in his eyes when he spoke to Jihoon, his hand reaching out to grab the other’s arm gently. His hair was dark and shining in the afternoon sun and his lashes were thick and heavy and gave a memorable softness to the manly edges of his features. He was stunning in the afternoon sunlight as it danced around the soft edges of his lovely face.

Soonyoung didn’t know what to do, he shouldn’t be staring, but he couldn’t look away as the man spoke to both Jihoon and Chan on the footpath outside the building. The way he smiled at Jihoon pulled and twisted at Soonyoung’s stomach. He was just a dancer, sitting in the café in sweats and a headband, watching on at a vision of a world he didn’t belong in. he didn’t belong in an expensive suit, perfectly coiffed hair and Rolex watches worth more than his worldly belongings, he didn’t move with a cloud of expensive Versace cologne wafting in his wake.

He had to accept that he was just an outsider looking in. He was just a temporary visitor being afforded a glimpse at a world he could never live in. It hurt more than he realised as he watched Chan shake the man’s hand and step back before the stranger embraced Jihoon in a tight hug. Had Jihoon ever hugged him like that? He couldn’t remember.

When they were gone, he went back to his soup, now cold, and his chicken, which had lost its appeal. The flesh felt like dry dust in his mouth as he chewed and swallowed and tried to get the image of Jihoon hugging that man out of his head.

He couldn’t dwell on it too long anyway. Soonyoung had to get back to work.


	19. Chapter 19

The black limousine pulled up as Soonyoung waited patiently by the kerbside. It was exactly 5pm.

He’d been awake since 5am, Junhui had music shows back to back this week, and he’d never worked so hard in his life. If he didn’t have Jihoon he probably would have taken a hot shower and slipped into bed; even though their apartment rarely had enough hot water and his bed was a couch.

He had to move out.

Considering the circumstances he should be absolutely ecstatic to be heading to the country manor, where food was always appearing out of nowhere, where long hot showers and expensive sheets were the norm and not the exception. Maybe Jihoon would be busy again and his night would be quiet and give him a chance to rest his burning muscles.

When the car stopped and the door opened Jihoon was waiting inside. “Hi,” Soonyoung said, a little confused, he always travelled to the house by himself. “Get in,” Jihoon said with a smirk as Soonyoung tossed his back pack in first before sliding onto the leather seat.

“How was your week?” Jihoon asked politely as the limo headed towards the highway. Soonyoung made no mention of watching Jihoon through the window, didn’t ask who the other man was, why he was too busy to see him last Sunday. He didn’t complain about his tired legs or the long hours. As soon as he saw Jihoon’s smile he was weak.

“I had a good week. You?” 

“I got some good news and some bad news,” Jihoon said cryptically before pulling Soonyoung closer on the seat. “Wine?” Jihoon left one hand dangerously warm and firm on Soonyoung’s thigh as he leaned over and opened a compartment hidden in the limo’s sleek black interior. “Sure,” Soonyoung nodded. The ride would take a while and he could do with a drink to relax.

He watched as Jihoon pulled a small table out from the side of the car and balanced two wine glasses on it. Soonyoung’s eyes couldn’t help but flick forward to the driver who was silent and apparently immune to distraction as he turned off a side street and onto the open highway.

“Red?” He watched Jihoon licked his lips as his eyes roamed Soonyoung’s body. He’d showered and dressed in a white button down, thinner than appropriate for daywear, just sexy enough to draw attention. It was clearly working. Jihoon handed him the wine glass before taking the other for himself and leaning back on the seat.

They sipped their wine in silence as Soonyoung enjoyed the sensation of Jihoon’s hand travelling slowly up and down the inside of his thigh. It was so tempting, the feeling leading Soonyoung straight into a state of arousal, and he drank his wine too fast in an attempt to distract himself.

“Another?” Jihoon eyed him with a mixture of amusement and adoration as Soonyoung’s cheeks pinked from the alcohol. “No thank you,” Soonyoung leaned back and closed his eyes. He heard the clink of glass as Jihoon took his from his fingertips and stashed it safely away. He must have also finished his own because the next thing Soonyoung felt was both hands on his body.

“Jihoon....” he murmured quietly as his eyes opened. They flashed to the driver fixated on the road in front of him but the partition wasn’t raised. Soonyoung knew he could hear everything and if he looked in the rear vision mirror he could see them as well. Jihoon didn’t seem deterred. His hands slid like silk across Soonyoung’s clothed thighs and his hungry eyes followed. Before Soonyoung could even think about stopping him Jihoon had unbuckled his seatbelt and slid between the dancers thighs.

“Jihoon....” Soonyoung’s voice wavered as it fixated on the back of the drivers head but Jihoon just grinned up at him. “You’re such a good boy....” he smirked as he quickly popped the button on Soonyoung’s jeans. “Such a perfect baby...... I’ve been watching you work all week.... thinking about how good you are.” Soonyoung’s breath hitched as Jihoon’s long fingers quickly worked their way into his briefs and freed his cock. “How well behaved you are. How sweet you are....”

“Tell me Soonyoung. Don’t you want to be a good boy?” 

“I do...” Soonyoung clamped his eyes shut as warm wetness encased his erection. “I do want to be a good boy,” he husked out a heavy whisper as he tried to keep his breathing in check. Jihoon easily deepthroated him, his gag reflex seemingly non existent, and when the head of his cock hit the back of Jihoon’s throat Soonyoung wanted to whine. He trembled all over as he held it in, breath coming in hard and fast pants, his mind swimming in a haze of arousal as Jihoon sucked him slow and deep.

“Let it out baby,” Jihoon cooed softly as he pulled off for air. His hot breath fanned down the side of Soonyoung cock wet with saliva and the dancers thighs trembled as he shook his head. His eyes flicked to the driver again and Jihoon chucked softly. “He gets paid to drive and keep his mouth shut. Don’t you like the idea of being watched?”

Soonyoung honestly didn’t know. But as heat and the wet slide of Jihoon’s tongue took him in again he pushed the thought aside. He pushed all thoughts aside, his head hazy, his mind filled with nothing but the fast building pressure in his stomach. He began to pant, he wanted to thrust and grind, he wanted to grab Jihoon’s hair and hold him down. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore the cold air hit his damp skin like a slap.

Soonyoung looked down to see Jihoon smouldering up at him from between his knees. “Do you want to cum?” he asked and Soonyoung nodded as he bit his lip. “Then let me hear you.”

Soonyoung closed his eyes and tried to pretend they were alone. He relaxed and let his voice slip, at first a gasp here and there, a whine of pleasure when the point of Jihoon’s tongue swirled around the tip. He panted and gasped, he whined and tensed, as Jihoon’s tongue worked it’s way around the head of his cock and dipped deep into the slit.

It was his undoing. Soonyoung fell apart, wrecked, his voice hoarse and desperate as he moaned loudly. His hips tried to thrust up but a firm hand from Jihoon held him still as the man sucked him harder, faster, and finally unravelling him. Soonyoung cried out as he trembled and his orgasm rocketed through his body like wildfire. “Jihoon,” he moaned as he writhed and came and Jihoon pulled his head back with a smirk.

When he slid slowly against Soonyoung’s body and pressed their lips together the dancer realised why. Jihoon liked Soonyoung to taste himself and as his tongue pressed into Soonyoung’s mouth the bitter salt of his cum followed. He took it and let Jihoon swirl his tongue, licking hungrily against the roof of his mouth, until he forgot where he ended and Jihoon began.

“Baby,” Jihoon crooned as he pulled back and reached a hand out to brush Soonyoung’s hair back from his eyes. When Soonyoung looked down into the deep black depths of Jihoon’s blazing gaze he melted. All he wanted was his praise, his approval and his adoration, and in return he’d give him everything he had. He wouldn’t ask what he was doing when he was too busy, he wouldn’t think about who the other man was, he’d never ask questions he didn’t have to right to have answered.

Jihoon crawled up from the floor and onto the seat next to him and Soonyoung barely gave a care about the driver who could most likely hear everything. “You’re such a good boy,” Jihoon said, “come sit on my lap.” And Soonyoung unbuckled his seatbelt, slid off his jeans, and climbed over straight away.

His legs spread wide as his back pressed hard against Jihoon’s chest. The man had produced lube from somewhere and his fingers had no patience or restraint. His thighs, already burning from the days of hard physical work, stretched taut and tense as they stretched across Jihoon’s on the seat of the limo.

As always Jihoon’s fingers were magical, finding everything inside Soonyoung that was sensitive. “I’m ready,” he said huskily, throat raw from fatigue, and Jihoon nibbled gently as his neck as his hands quickly worked the buttons on his trousers.

The exhaustion washed away when Jihoon pushed his cock hard and fast inside him. His vigour renewed, Soonyoung rode him hard and slow, slamming down as deep as he could while Jihoon fucked up hard into his body. “Jihoon,” he gasped as tears streaked his cheeks, tears of pleasure and pain, whimpers of ecstasy and embarrassment escaping. “You’re such a good boy,” Jihoon’s lips dripped the praise lavishly as his hand roamed up inside Soonyoung’s shirt. He pinched and twisted a nipple and smiled when Soonyoung cried out. 

“My good boy,” Jihoon said as he pressed wet kisses into the side of Soonyoung’s neck, “my perfect baby boy.” His body was tensing up under Soonyoung and he could feel how close he was. Soonyoung clenched and tightened, rode him faster, as Jihoon flooded his ear with flattery. “Say it,” he said as he bit at Soonyoung’s earlobe and canted his hips up hard.

“I’m a good boy,” Soonyoung said as he felt his second orgasm build. “Who’s good boy?” Jihoon’s hands went to his hips and held him tight so he could thrust up hard and Soonyoung shook with pleasure.

“Yours,” he cried out as he came all over his shirt, “I’m yours. Your baby..... all yours....” his head fell back onto Jihoon’s shoulder and the hot breath that groaned in his ear was one of satisfaction. “Yes,” Jihoon panted as he came and filled Soonyoung with heat, “all mine. My sweet baby boy.” He sucked hard at a spot on Soonyoung’s neck that the dancer knew was going to be impossible to hide but he didn’t even care. He felt so good, so warm and wanted, so owned. He loved the addictive feeling of Jihoon’s praise hot in his ear and lips on his neck.

When his cramping thighs forced him to move he whined at the feeling of Jihoon’s cock sliding out of him. The hot rush that followed brought Soonyoung back to earth and he quickly pulled his pants back on as he slid over onto the seat.

“The mess....” he said quietly as he flushed red up to the tips of his ears but Jihoon just dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “Someone will clean it up,” he said as he grabbed some tissues idly and wiped up a bit of the cum and lube staining the expensive seat. “That’s what I pay them for.” 


	20. Chapter 20

Soonyoung’s legs couldn’t keep up with Jihoon as the other led him by the hand into the side door of the mansion. The scent of a delicious dinner was lingering in the air but Jihoon had other ideas in mind. His hair was already awry and their clothes were still in disarray from the limo ride out of the city but Jihoon wasn’t yet satisfied.

Soonyoung knew his body was tired and sore. He knew anyone could walk in at any moment and find them like this. But those things paled into insignificance when Jihoon pushed silverware off the neatly set dining table and spread Soonyoung over it instead.

The look in his eye was one of lust, of pure hunger and desire, an obvious craving tinted with the darkness of wanton greed. Soonyoung stared up at him from the white tablecloth as Jihoon pulled his shirt and jeans off and discarded them to the side.

“So wet,” he murmured as his thumbs trailed through the mess still leaking from Soonyoung’s ass. “So dirty.” Soonyoung tried to shift his weight to see what Jihoon was doing but he fell back in surprise when the other pushed his knees up and his ass cheeks apart. “Dirty,” Jihoon said again as he licked a long hot stripe though the viscous mix of cum and lube dripping from Soonyoung’s body. 

Soonyoung arched his back, the feeling edging somewhere between ecstasy and humiliation, the pleasure almost overshadowed by the shame. He wanted to push away the knowledge that Jihoon was tasting himself from Soonyoung’s dirty used body but he couldn’t when the man crawled up to press their lips together.

“Taste it,” Jihoon breathed into Soonyoung’s open mouth. “Taste me inside you.” His tongue was insistent and bitter with the tang of cum and the slight chemical trace of lube but as his fingers pressed inside as well Soonyoung opened up and welcomed the intrusion.

“Like how I taste?” Jihoon asked after swirling his tongue around Soonyoung’s mouth and when the dancer whimpered Jihoon smirked down at him. “Dirty,” his smile was sly and captivating as Soonyoung pulled his knees up higher and wriggled his hips down harder onto Jihoon’s fingers.

“So dirty,” Jihoon grinned now, widely and with a glimmer of excitement, “my dirty baby boy. How dirty can I make you?” His lips trailed from Soonyoung’s earlobe down the side of his neck where Jihoon bit into the soft sensitive skin. “How dirty do you want me?” Soonyoung whispered and it spurred Jihoon on, his fingers working harder to open him up more, the dancer writhing naked spread wide on the table.

“I want to take you into the bathroom and press you against the tiles of the shower.”

Jihoon filled his mouth with one hard pink nipple and let his tongue roll around it before sucking harshly.

“I want you to spread your legs wide while I push you hard against the tiles.”

His hot mouth moved across Soonyoung’s chest to taste the other nipple, flicking at it with his tongue, licking slowly and sucking hard.

“I want to push you down so you’re on the floor, on your knees for me, like the dirty boy that you are.”

Soonyoung moaned and arched his back as Jihoon pushed a third finger inside him. He felt stretched to his limit, splayed wide on the crisp white dinner table, naked and flushed while Jihoon was fully clothed.

“I want to piss all over you Soonyoung, over your face and in your hair, make you real fucking dirty. Make sure you’re mine and no one else’s.”

The curl of Jihoon’s fingers into his prostate made Soonyoung gasp loudly and clench tight. The double doors were wide open, the mansion full of staff, something about the way anyone could walk in just intensified Soonyoung’s arousal. He was addicted to Jihoon, to the filth that dripped from his lips, the way he took control and made Soonyoung feel things he’d never felt before, the way he made Soonyoung want things he’d never ever wanted. 

“After I piss on you I want to fuck your face until you can’t breathe. I want you to choke on my cock, your chin dripping with saliva and cum, your pretty eyes begging me to fuck your mouth harder.”

The whine of emptiness that left Soonyoung’s lips was almost embarrassing but didn’t last long. Jihoon’s fingers were swiftly replaced by the head of his cock, burning heat against Soonyoung’s rim, teasing as he dipped it in the leaking mess. 

“Can I make you dirty Soonyoung? Can I piss on you, fuck your mouth, cum all over your face? Will you let me baby?”

“Yes,” Soonyoung groaned loudly as Jihoon finally breached his rim. The slide was slick and he was still loose from riding Jihoon in the limo and he relaxed into the feeling of fullness. In that moment he really believed he’d let Jihoon do anything he wanted.

“God,” Jihoon leaned down and buried his face in Soonyoung’s neck, breath hot and heavy as he snapped his hips, “you make me so fucking happy baby.” His movements sped up as the thrust of his hips intensified and he began to grind deep into Soonyoung’s body. The drag of Jihoon’s thick cock against his walls made Soonyoung tense up and clench tight, his hips grinding back, his body chasing its peak hard and fast.

“I’m gonna cum,” Soonyoung whispered and Jihoon bent lower to kiss him through it. His cock, leaking and untouched, was trapped in the heated friction of their stomachs and Soonyoung could still taste the cum on Jihoon’s lips. He shuddered and came as his whole body tensed and Jihoon eagerly swallowed the whimpering and whining noises coming from his throat.

He was weightless, boneless, his mind in a haze of hormone induced high. As he relaxed he felt Jihoon tense and begin to grind harder. Jihoon’s hands went into his hair, pulling hardly, teeth dragging down the side of his neck. With a fistful of hair and a mouthful of skin Jihoon came hard and deep inside Soonyoung’s pliant body.

They stayed like that for minutes that felt like hours, panting a little, mouths slack and open against each other as they craved oxygen. Soonyoung winced a little when he came down from his high and Jihoon rolled off him and helped him to sit up. “Thank you baby,” Jihoon grinned at him. “Let’s go upstairs to your room.”

Soonyoung was warm from the shower. His room had been a delightful surprise, tastefully decorated with the things Jeonghan had helped him pick out, surprising him with some things he didn’t choose. He sat on the bed and ran his hands through the fur of the tiger plushie in his lap. He hadn’t chosen this one or the three others, all different, all melting his heart when he looked at them.

He wondered if Jihoon had chosen them or if it was Jeonghan. His head said it was Jeonghan, adding them to the list they’d made together, knowing the dancer loved anything tiger. His heart ached for the image of Jihoon bent over his iPad choosing the tigers himself. He wasn’t sure which one was leading him in the right direction.

His introspection was interrupted by Jihoon’s return with a big tray in his hands. “Pasta,” he said as he put the tray of food down on the bed between them. “You’ve had a huge week and you need the carbs.” There wasn’t a choice. The tray was covered in pasta and garlic bread, a tall glass of ice and bottle of Coke beside it, and a plate containing a pile of mini chocolate bars.

“I’ve got a surprise,” Jihoon said as he turned to the closet and pulled out a big box. “You can keep it here or take it home, I don’t really mind, I just don’t want you to be bored.” Soonyoung picked at the garlic bread as he watched wide eyed while Jihoon unboxed a big flat screen tv and a Nintendo switch and plugged it all in.

“Aren’t you going to have some dinner?” Soonyoung indicated the tray and Jihoon shook his head. “I’ve got a business meeting online in half an hour. I’m trying to compete a merger and they’re really squeezing my balls. I’ve had meetings with their CEO all week.”

Soonyoung wondered if that was the man he’d seen with Jihoon during the week. The beautiful man with the expensive suit and the face of a heartthrob and a watch worth more than everything Soonyoung owned.

“I’ll see you in the morning. Okay?” Jihoon pressed a soft kiss into Soonyoung’s hair and handed him the Switch controller and the dancer watched him walk out the door.

He looked around at the thick fluffy rug on the bed, his stuffed toys, his brand new tv twice the size of the one in his apartment. When he touched the controller the Switch came to life and he scrolled through the pre installed games Jihoon had already downloaded for him. He picked Pokemon Let’s Go Evee and settled back on the pile of pillows with the plate of food beside him. He was really getting used to this.


	21. Chapter 21

“Jihoon...”

The voice was gentle and loving and seemed so far away in his dreams. It sounded like birdsong at dawn, like the rush of a river, like soft sand trickling through the centre of an hourglass.

It sounded like Jihoon was running out of time.

Jihoon’s bed was too big, cold and lonely, devoid of the kind of cozy comfort he craved. His sheets were luxurious and silken under the pressure of his skin but they didn’t provide the sensory stimulation he craved. His pillow was plush and plump and cradled his head but he still woke with it pounding in pain most days.

Jihoon hated the long dark void of loneliness that started every night with cold sheets and ended every morning with blinding solitude.

“Jihoon.... Jihoon...” he couldn’t ignore it any more. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and almost hissed as blinding light assaulted him through his eyelids. 

“Jeonghan,” he growled, “what if I had a migraine.” “I can tell you don’t have a migraine,” Jeognhan replied with his gentle voice warming the room, “I know you Jihoon. Never forget how well.”

Jihoon knew. Jeonghan was the son of his father’s best friend and they’d grown up together, both only children, closer than brothers. It was only natural for Jihoon to turn to Jeonghan when he needed someone, not just to manage his weekend estate, but just to be around. Just to be there when no one else was. Jeonghan knew every secret, had shared in the highs, witnessed every devastating low. Jeonghan was always there for him.

“How do you feel this morning?” Jeonghan perched on the edge of the bed. Jihoon scrunched his face and rubbed his eyes again. “Okay I guess.” He reached over for his phone and saw six missed calls. “Did he call the office number?” Jihoon asked and Jeonghan’s soft brown hair bounced as the nodded.

“Mr Choi called a few times this morning. He didn’t say what he wanted but he did ask for you to call him back.” “My weekends are my own,” Jihoon scowled, “I thought I made that very clear to him.”

He threw the sheet back and got up from the bed. “This merger is going to kill me Jeonghan,” Jihoon’s frustration was evident as he stalked around his room, grabbing a robe from the floor, closing the blinds Jeonghan had tossed open just minutes before.

“I’ll call him back after I shower. Where’s Soonyoung?”

Jeonghan got up and began to pick the scattered clothing up off the floor. “He’s happy enough. He woke up early and I made him pancakes and now he’s swimming.” The image made Jihoon smile. He wanted nothing more than to discard the pressures of his day, of his life, abandon responsibilities and join Soonyoung in the pool. Instead he walked into his bathroom to get ready for a day unlike what he had planned; what he had hoped for.

“I have to go into the city,” Jihoon scowled as he pulled his shoes on. “Please, make sure Soonyoung has everything he needs, anything he wants, and get some dinner ready. His choice. Tell him I’ll be back in time for dinner at 7:30.”

Jeonghan nodded. He watched his boss scramble into his shoes and slide an expensive watch around his wrist. “What does he want now?” Jeonghan asked as he moved quickly to help Jihoon fasten the clasp of the watch. “He wants to go over some legal papers, I think it’s just an excuse, but anyway.....”

He watched Jeonghan open his mouth and close it again without saying what he wanted.

“Take care of him. I wish I didn’t have to do this but I do.”

Jeonghan just watched him walk out the door. Jihoon wished Jeonghan would grab his arm, pull him back, tell him he didn’t have to go. But he did, they both knew that, and he sat in silence on a much different limo ride back into the city.

When he arrived back at the country manor it was 11pm. His heart sank at the lack of lighting across the front of the building. He hoped Soonyoung wasn’t already asleep. His time with him was limited as it was without distractions luring him into the city and away from the one bright spot in his week. Soonyoung was a blessing.

The craving for soft creamy vanilla skin under his fingertips intensified as he climbed out of the limo. The whole ride he’d been reflecting on the evening before, the gentle way he was pushing him, the open minded way Soonyoung was accepting it. He’d never met someone so naturally suited to sub before and it was just a bonus that Soonyoung was so fun and lively, so cute and sweet, so stunningly gorgeous. Every inch of him was so compelling. He was addictive and Jihoon had already succumbed to the habit.

He showered quickly and prepared himself physically and mentally. The meeting had been tedious and unnecessary and Jihoon’s patience had been pushed to the limit. The itch in his body was driving him, urging him, he needed to let go. He needed to scratch it and there was only one way.

He unlocked the cupboard in his private bedroom with a secreted key and ran his fingers over his favourite toys. Long, hard, leather, feathered. Whips and crops, paddles and wooden stocks, chains and gags and collars. Even a long leather leash. Jihoon wondered how much further he’d have to push before Soonyoung would kneel and accept the collar and leash, allowing Jihoon to lead him at will, his graceful body bent in supplication.

He grabbed a set of leather and chain restraints and headed to Soonyoung’s room. He needed to let his frustrations out.

The room was dark but Jihoon wasn’t dissuaded. He slipped in quietly and put the restraints down on the end of the bed and climbed in under the covers. For just a moment he felt it, the tranquility of the dark room combined with the cozy warmth of Soonyoung’s body heat, and he felt like he could lay here forever. His hands began to search and the velvety skin he’d been craving was discovered barely hidden under a loose tshirt.

“Soonyoung,” he whispered as his lips found the tiny hairs on the back of Soonyoung’s neck. “Baby, I’m here... I’m sorry I’m so late...”

He felt Soonyoung roll into his arms and for a moment he knew this was what it could be like. Only it couldn’t and it wouldn’t; he didn’t have that luxury. All he had were these fleeting moments captured like lightning in a bottle to keep as a memory for later.

His body craved for release, something cathartic to satisfy his needs, something to make him feel. He let his hands wander up inside Soonyoung’s tshirt, enjoying each nipple hardening under his touch, before stroking his muscled stomach. He was pleased, since he’d given him his allowance as well as the tab at the company cafe, Soonyoung was looking healthier and stronger. The fine layer of muscle building over his bones was so enticing and felt good under his fingertips.

“Soonyoung are you awake?” he whispered again and Soonyoung smiled as he opened his eyes. “I missed you,” he pouted and Jihoon chuckled at the heart warming sight. “You really are perfect baby,” Jihoon pushed at the hems of Soonyoung’s tshirt making it ride up. “I missed you too. Do you want to play a little? It’s okay to say no if you’re tired.”

His hands worked the shirt over Soonyoung’s head and the soft sigh the dancer made was heaven. It was the sound of compliance and willing submission and Jihoon was already hard.

“I want to play,” Soonyoung whimpered in the darkness as Jihoon’s hand slipped inside his boxer shorts. “Okay baby,” Jihoon gripped Soonyoung’s cock in his hand and felt it thicken with blood. “I-I want to shower,” Soonyoung said as he arched a little into Jihoon’s touch. “No need baby,” Jihoon sat up and reached for the restraints. “Tonight we’re going to do something different.”

Jihoon turned on the lamp and moved with the speed of experience as he connected the short chains to the bed. The leather wrist and ankle cuffs were strong but supple and soft and he knew they wouldn’t hurt Soonyoung. “Do you trust me?” he asked in the low light and Soonyoung blinked up at him. “Of course,” he said and it was enough. Jihoon believed him.

“You remember the safeword?” Jihoon asked and moved between Soonyoung’s knees when he nodded. He slid his boxers off and gently wrapped each wrist in soft buttery leather; making sure to tighten the buckles tight. 

He looked down at the gentle features of the dancer below, his eyes wide and shining with curiosity, his cheeks pink and plump. “Cute,” Jihoon murmured as he moved between his thighs and pushed them apart. Soonyoung arched at the touch, the chains at his wrist clanking softly in the silence, the only other sound the sharp inhale of breath. 

This was what he craved for. Soft skin, so pliant and velvety, a blank canvas just waiting for his mark. He dipped his head and kissed gently, Soonyoung’s inner thigh goosebumping under his lips, muscles constricting instinctively. Soonyoung drew his knees closer but Jihoon pushed them apart again and bit down, hard enough to leave a mark, gentle enough to make his baby whine for more.

“Jihoon.....” his baby’s voice was hoarse with want and the cold steel sound of metal on metal echoed quietly around the space. “Pretty baby,” was all he could mumble in reply before taking another huge mouthful of thigh and sucking. He was hungry for this, the monotony and drone of his day emptying his constitution, every second with Soonyoung filling him with life.

Soonyoung began to relax into the feeling as he grew used to the sensation, moaning loudly as Jihoon marked up one thigh and then the other. He let his hands follow his mouth, feeling the indentation left by his teeth, sliding in the saliva left in his wake. “Enough,” Soonyoung called out desperately, “I’m ready.” He was writhing as much as his restraints allowed and he threw his legs wide and tried to look up but Jihoon was already moving quickly again.

The second set of restraints encircled the end of the bed. He’d saved the bigger ones for Soonyoung’s ankles and he wasn’t going to let the dancer spread his legs any more.

“Not tonight,” he grinned a little wildly as he pulled Soonyoung’s legs closed and secured them to the end of the bed, “I told you we’re doing something different.”

His legs were secured closed by the ankles as Jihoon straddled his hips. He was hard, cock twitching from lack of stimulation, its heaviness weighing it down as it brushed against Soonyoung’s. His baby was hard too, leaking from the tip, small pearls of precum dripping slowly down his cock’s length. It was beautiful; any other day Jihoon would have lapped them up and kissed Soonyoung with the taste of them still on his lips. But this wasn’t any other day.

“Please,” his baby’s voice was small now and Jihoon knew Soonyoung was slipping and he was ready for it. “Please,” the dancer pleaded as Jihoon thrust lazily against his body, “what do you want me to do?”

“Nothing baby, I just want you to lay there while I fuck myself on your cock.” Jihoon smiled down at the blessing beneath him as hegrabbed their cocks in one big hand and squeezed gently. “Just be a good boy and lie still and take it.”

Jihoon had already prepared himself enough. Ever the sadist, his mind rarely craved the catharsis of masochism, but tonight it was all he could think about. He wanted to feel something other than boredom, duty and obligation, he wanted to feel power and control and savagely raw pleasure.

He hovered over Soonyoung’s cock, gripping the base with one hand, while the other supported his weight. The metallic sound of chains was like music in his ears as he dropped his hips enough to take just the tip. He hadn’t bottomed in forever and he hadn’t prepared himself nearly enough but the burning stretch was exhilarating as adrenaline coursed through his veins.

“Jihoon....” Soonyoung groaned and his hips tried to thrust up. “No,” Jihoon growled as he spanked him hard on the side of his hip with his flat palm. “Lay still and take it.” The submissive whimper from his baby’s lips in response was heaven. Jihoon just needed him to slip a little further and he held his hips still with one hand; right where a pink hand print was just beginning to form.

He raised his hips up again and felt his hole flutter at the sudden emptiness. The lamplight was casting Soonyoung in a warm glow and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to fuck Soonyoung under the blaze of the summer sun. To see his golden skin laid out on golden sand, warmed and willing in golden sunlight, his eyes sparkling as he tossed his head back with pleasure.

Another time, he thought to himself, as he sank down again and bottomed out. They had plenty of time.

“Oh God....” Soonyoung’s wrists pulled at the chains again as he tensed all over. He squirmed as Jihoon raised and lowered himself slowly, enjoying the painful stretch and the burning sensation. He wriggled as much as he could as Jihoon began to ride him slowly, rhythmically, hips rolling and thighs clenching. He gasped for breath and moaned loudly and tried to fuck his hips up into Jihoon again. He couldn’t help it, Jihoon knew that, but he was still going to be reprimanded. Jihoon was the one in control.

“I said no,” Jihoon growled as he loomed over him. His hand went to Soonyoung’s neck and he remembered the glittering iridescence of tiny precum pearls. He wanted to decorate Soonyoung’s neck with something just as pretty but tonight this would have to suffice. He pressed a thumb into the pulsating thrum of Soonyoung’s carotid and as their eyes met all he saw was trust.

“Baby,” he whispered as he fucked himself harder on Soonyoung’s cock. “You feel so good inside me.....” It was true. Soonyoung wasn’t impressively long but his cock was thick and he could feel its weight drumming into his prostate with every roll of his hips. It was hard and hot, Jihoon swore he could feel it throbbing inside him, he ached for the wet rush of Soonyoung’s cum filling him.

“I’m close,” Soonyoung panted as his breathing became shorter, sharper, and his eyes began to lose focus. His eyes were silently begging, pleading for permission, craving for Jihoon to make him come undone. Jihoon rode him faster and when he saw the right moment, that knife edge balancing between coherence and complete indulgence, he seized it wholeheartedly.

“Cum for me,” he fucked his hips down harder and wilder, pressing his thumb and fingers into Soonyoung’s neck, hindering the flow of his carotid pulsing blood into his vein. 

It was art, the way his eyes rolled back, the complete trust and submission trapped beneath his hands. Soonyoung was silent as he came, his breathing feint and laboured, his gaze darkened and unfocused. Only when the hot rush filled him and his hand left Soonyoung’s neck so prettily decorated with purple and red did Jihoon give in. He grabbed his neglected cock and came as soon as it was touched. Strings of white covered his fingertips and he added it to the delicate spatter of marks on Soonyoung’s body, wiping it in long streaks down his neck and across his bare chest. It was satisfying and he finally felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. He finally found his release.

“Soonyoung,” he said as he regained his senses, “Soonyoung, Baby, come back to me.” He slipped off Soonyoung’s softening cock and quickly undid the leg restraints. “Jihoon?” Soonyoung sounded delicate and faint as he began to swim back to the surface of his headspace and Jihoon breathed a sigh of relief. He undid the wrist cuffs and let Soonyoung clamber into his arms. The dancer was shaking all over and Jihoon held him close and rocked their bodies a little as they both recovered.

“Jihoon I’ve never felt anything like that before,” Soonyoung whispered after a while and his voice still sounded rough. Jihoon felt his pleasure aroused again. He couldn’t wait to see what Soonyoung looked like tomorrow, wrists rubbed a little raw, décolletage adorned with shades of amethyst and cerise, thighs raked over like the prey of a wild animal.

He felt himself hard again at the thought and silently cursed Soonyoung’s delicate perfection. He’d already broken him apart and he wanted to break him again but first he had to piece him back together like some sort of macabre broken doll.

“It’s just the asphyxiation,” Jihoon said softly, caressing Soonyoung’s sweaty forehead free from the strands of his damp hair. “It’s euphoric but you have to be careful....” “You’re always careful,” Soonyoung mumbled as he cuddled into Jihoon’s arms and began to doze.

No, Jihoon thought to himself ruefully, letting the dancer fall gently asleep on his chest, I’m not careful at all.

“Jihoon...”

The voice was gentle and loving and seemed so far away in his dreams. It sounded like the soft warble of a lark, like the gentle spill of a waterfall, like soft sand trickling through the centre of an hourglass.

It sounded like Jihoon was running out of time.

The bed was so warm and comfortable, like Jihoon was enshrouded in a cloud, and the blond strands of hair tickling his nose the beginnings of a refreshing summer rain. The sheets were clammy and stuck to him with a little sweat but it felt comforting; like the most loving embrace. Or was that just the arms of the beautiful dancer clinging to him, holding him tight, as if he was afraid to let him go? He couldn’t tell in his dreamlike wonderland.

Unusual for sleeping too warm was the clear headed vitality Jihoon felt rushing into his brain. No fog, no lag, no pain or heaviness in his mind or body. He felt like he’d slept for years and was waking as fresh as a newly budded daisy. Ready to stretch and grow and meet the sun.

“Jihoon.... Jihoon...” he couldn’t ignore it any more. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked down at the blinding beauty stretched beneath him. It was just as he imagined, Soonyoung doe eyed and dainty, lips glossy with the mornings dew, his neck spattered with bruises and the faint scale of dried fluid. Breathtaking, stunning, absolutely terrifying. 

“Good morning baby,” he said and when the smile broke across Soonyoung’s face it made Jihoon want to cry.

He was running out of time.


	22. Chapter 22

“Whoa…”

Seokmin answered the knock at the door and stepped back in surprise. The man on the other side was enormous, suited in black with a deep red tie, clearly armed with a gun on his belt. His hand held a small black bag trimmed with gold and silver; decorated with a tasteful satin bow.

“Are you Mr Kwon Soonyoung?’ he asked and Seokmin shook his head. “No way. I’ll get him.” “Get him to bring his identification.” The man was stern and stoic and clearly thought he was standing in the wrong hallway, dimly lit and without a working elevator, the carpet having seen better days.

“Soonyoung, wake up, there’s a scary guy at the door asking for you!” Seokmin shook Soonyoung’s arm waking the dancer in fright. “He wants your ID and he had a gun!” Soonyoung rushed to stand up and straightened his loose tank from where it had travelled in the night. He reached for his wallet with trembling hands and walked to the apartment door with Seokmin hiding behind him.

“Mr Kwon Soonyoung?” the man asked suspiciously, staring at Soonyoung’s wild chicken-like bed hair. “Yes sir,” Soonyoung held out his wallet with his ID visible and the man perused it carefully. “Sign here,” he said, apparently satisfied, and Soonyoung signed the electronic tablet held out in front of him. The suited man handed the bag over to Soonyoung with a brand new attitude and a much deeper bow.

“For you Sir, at the behest of Mr Lee Jihoon, a gift.”

When he was gone, Soonyoung and Seokmin stared at each other a little blankly. “What is that?” Seokmin breathed heavily as he watched Soonyoung walk back over to the couch. “I have no idea,” Soonyoung said as he pulled a square box out of the bag. He was a little curious; the last time he’d been sent a box like this it had been the ridiculously expensive lingerie that ended up in tatters under Jihoon’s hands. He untied the satin bow and lifted the lid carefully as Seokmin leaned over him from behind.

“Wow…” they both murmured in unison.

Nestled amongst a swathe of black velvet was a necklace. It gleamed too bright to be silver or even white gold and it was dotted all around with pearls perfectly round and uniform. They were the whitest pearls Soonyoung had ever seen. Not that he was an expert, he’d usually only seen them on the necks and ears of older women, but this design was young and fresh and decidedly masculine. “Try it on!” Seokmin exclaimed and Soonyoung lifted the necklace delicately from its nest of luxury and Seokmin took it from his trembling fingers. When it was secured around his neck Soonyoung ran to the bathroom to see what it looked like. Decidedly out of place, with his faded grey tank and mussed bed hair, but stunningly beautiful. He wanted to wear it every day.

“Oh my God!” Seokmin shrieked and Soonyoung ran from the bathroom to find his friend staring at a little gold card. He snatched it from Seokmin’s hands to see what made his friend scream so loud and Seokmin stammered. “I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to be nosey, I was just curious..” The card detailed the grade of pearls, numbers and letters that made no sense to Soonyoung’s eyes, materials used and at the bottom a figure.

‘Valuation for insurance purposes: $39 000.’

His hands fluttered as the card fell to the floor. “He shouldn’t have…” he mumbled as his fingers traced the outline of one perfect pearl nestled in the hollow of his throat. “Well he did.” Seokmin said defiantly as he picked the card up and packed it back into the box and shoved it all back into the bag. “What are you going to have to do in return?”

“Nothing I don’t want to do,” Soonyoung spat a little too aggressively. “Hyung, come on, I can see the bruises on your neck from here.” Seokmin reached a hand out towards Soonyoung’s bruised neck. “Maybe he should have sent you a turtleneck.” “Stop,” Soonyoung scowled as he moved away from Seokmin’s reach. “It’s consensual, he knows what he’s doing, and it feels fucking amazing.” Soonyoung practically flounced his way back to the tiny bathroom mirror to admire the necklace which cost more than everything in their apartment combined.

He wasn’t going to do this. The last thing he ever wanted was to leave Seokmin in anger and he had to make up before he broke the news that he was looking at apartments that afternoon. Otherwise Seokmin would think he was moving out beside he was mad, or worse, because he was keeping secrets. Which he was. But he still needed to move out. He had money now and his back was really starting to suffer. A part of him knew that he should look for a better place with Seokmin but the temptation of living alone, of his own space, was just too much. He craved it and he finally had the means to make it happen.

He let himself stare into the mirror and imagine a life living with Jihoon, all warm wood and high ceilings, coming home to the arms of a lover at the end of every day. It was nothing but an empty fantasy. Deep down Soonyoung knew that, it was laid out clearly in black and white typeface, stashed inside a yellow envelope. The truth of what he was to Jihoon, nothing but a toy, his price tag worth less than the jewellery hanging around his neck.

“You knew this Soonyoung,” he scowled at his reflection. He knew. Jihoon had been nothing but open and honest with him and he wasn’t the one to blame. Soonyoung needed to harden his heart all over again; every time he was with Jihoon he lulled himself into a false sense of something outside sex. He convinced himself that there was something there, that Jihoon felt it too, something more than just attraction and arousal. Something that could grow wings and take flight and send them soaring into something frightening but beautiful.

“I want to move out,” he said to Seokmin when he walked back into the living room. “It’s not about you, I just have money now, and this wasn’t meant to be a permanent arrangement. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” Seokmin was silent as he sat on the couch. Soonyoung inched towards him and finally his friend looked up and he was shaken to see so much 

‘”Just please be careful,” Seokmin’s eyes pleaded with his friend and Soonyoung acquiesced. “I’m always careful,” he said even though they both knew it was a lie. He wasn’t careful at all; Soonyoung would set himself on fire just so there was something left to burn.

He dressed in what he considered his best apartment viewing outfit and wandered along the street. The real estate agent he’d booked was just down the road and he decided to call past the ATM and check his bank balance. Soonyoung almost fainted when he saw it before realising he was due for his second payment of $10 000. At least he had the money for an apartment, and as he walked down the busy street to the real estate office, he considered how much it was going to cost to fill with furniture. He had nothing, had never had anything, couch surfing since he left his college dorm. This was the step up in life he really needed and he was finally going to be a real adult with his own place and all his own stuff. The days of barely making ends meet was over.

“Hello?” he said to the receptionist as he walked in, “Kwon Soonyoung, I have a 10:30 appointment.” The receptionist pursed her lipsticked lips and checked the computer. “Take a seat Mr Kwon.” He sat and looked around, admiring the stark white and grey interior, and imagined himself in an apartment with a similar aesthetic. If he could afford a two bedroom he might even be able to set up his own dance space and practice at home. That would be amazing.

“Mr Kwon?” a man called his name and Soonyoung stood to see a well dressed man, warm brown hair and pleasant smile, his affectation professional and prim. “My name is Boo Seungkwan and I’m going to show you some vacancies today.”

Soonyoung smiled and held his hand out and watched the man’s eyes roam down his shirt and jeans. He’d worn his gift, hidden under his collar, but his jeans and shoes were old and worn. Nonetheless, the man shook his hand, and Soonyoung followed him out to a white car parked out the front.

After much awkward small talk the man parked in front of a rundown looking building. “There’s no pool or elevator but it’s very affordable,” Seungkwan said as he sucked his teeth behind his lips and Soonyoung shook his head. It was way too far from the company building, for a start, and the neighbourhood was terrible.

The next place was worse. The apartment had water damage in the bathroom and no air-conditioning. It was only a one bedroom and the carpet was covered with some very questionable stains.

The third place was marginally better but was even further from the company building than the first. Soonyoung sank dejectedly into the car seat as Seungkwan drove them back to his office. “Are you sure you can’t show me anything else available?” he asked and Seungkwan shook his head. “I’m sorry Mr Kwon. With no rental history and no references you just aren’t an attractive tenant.”

Soonyoung had never felt more embarrassed in his life.

“I feel for you,” the agent smiled weakly as they got out of his car at the office. “Are you sure you can’t give a reference? Or at least a financial history?” Soonyoung shook his head. There’s no way he could show his bank account records, empty until a month ago, now loaded with two large deposits. He’d never get an apartment; it looked way to suspicious.

“Fee free to contact me if you change your mind about any of the places we looked at today,” Seungkwan’s smile was back, false and fleeting, and Soonyoung shook his hand before walking in the direction of work.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo frowned from behind his thick glasses as Soonyoung dragged himself into the practice room. There was a big Universe Factory concert being planned and they would all be required for various numbers. Soonyoung was hoping to have a chance to work with some of the company’s female artists but, like so much else in his life now, he knew that would be at Jihoon’s whim.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung collapsed into Wonwoo as the taller held his arms out. “I need to find somewhere to live and I have no credit rating, no solid financial history, and no rental references.” The reality of the humiliation of this morning crashed down on him like an ice cold wave and tears pricked at his eyes. “How am I supposed to get a fucking rental reference when I can’t rent?”

Wonwoo said nothing, just held him close as Soonyoung sniffled into the soft cotton of his white tshirt, the dark haired dancer smoothing his hair as he let a few self indulgent tears slip out. After a few moments he pulled himself together and backed out of Wonwoo’s embrace. “Better?” Wonwoo’s eyes were so warm and filled with questions, his intuition sensing the simmering tension thrumming in Soonyoung’s veins, his concern palpable. It carried with it a sense of anonymity that Soonyoung craved. Comfort without judgement. It was just what he needed.

“I have to get changed,” Soonyoung picked his bag up from the floor and headed for the bathroom. He felt his phone buzz and pulled it out of his pocket and inhaled sharply when he saw the message. He forgot again. He should never ever forget; Jihoon was always watching.

“ ** _Come to my office now. Not negotiable.”_**

He swore under his breath and headed for the main lobby elevators with his backpack still zipped closed and clutched in his nervous white knuckles.

After a very awkward elevator ride Jihoon’s assistant opened the doors to the huge corner office before discreetly vanishing. Soonyoung looked around casually, taking it all in, he’d been in here once before but he’d been more nervous then. This time he was still nervous but without the edge of the unknown. He was in trouble, he’d figured that much already, and now he’d just have to wait and see how mad Jihoon was.

His eyes wandered over the immaculate oak desk, the huge leather chair, around the room to the enormous windows. Soonyoung walked over and looked down on the city sprawled our before him from the lofty height of power. He couldn’t imagine being able to have anything he wanted so easily. All his life he’d struggled and even now, with money in the bank and a regular job, he still couldn’t seem to lift himself up out of the gutter. 

He was so lost in his musings he never even heard him approach from behind. “You’re a bad baby,” Jihoon hissed in his ear as he pressed up behind him caging his body against the cold glass. “After all I’ve done for you.....” teeth grazed the side of Soonyoung’s neck, just harsh enough to make his breath hitch, as he shivered under the other man’s touch.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung said but he knew it wasn’t going to be enough. His whole body quivered with tense excitement, arousal already simmering in his stomach, as Jihoon’s fingers slipped up inside his shirt.

“If I see you touch him again I’ll fire him.” It wasn’t an empty threat, Soonyoung knew that, and he subconsciously parted his thighs as Jihoon ran fingertips across his muscled stomach. “I’m sorry,” he whispered but it wasn’t good enough. Soft fingertips turned into the sharp scrape of nails making him hiss. “Sorry Daddy, I’m so sorry, I won’t do it again.”

“Mmmm,” Jihoon seemed momentarily pacified as his touch turned light again. “Didn’t you like my gift?” He closed his eyes as Jihoon’s beautiful fingers traced the bruises on his neck before slipping inside the expensive piece of jewellery and toying with it like it was made of nothing but string and candy. “I-I do. I love it...” Soonyoung felt tears prick his eyes again but their heat was cooled by the delicate kiss Jihoon left over his throbbing bruised carotid. 

“You should have thanked me. You have no manners.” The kisses, cold fire across his hot skin, sent tingles down Soonyoung’s spine. “I’m sorry Daddy,” he whimpered as Jihoon’s kisses turned hotter, wetter, distracting him from the hand unzipping his jeans. “Are you ashamed of it? Hiding it under your shirt?” Soonyoung shook his head, eyes downcast. “It looks out of place on me. I don’t deserve it.”

“You like being bad,” Soonyoung could hear the smirk in Jihoon’s voice as he slid a hand inside his jeans to find him hard, wet, and so sensitive. “You like making me angry, don’t you baby?” Soonyoung shook his head as it fell back onto Jihoon’s. His mouth hung open as Jihoon freed his cock from his jeans and began to stroke him gently; teasingly. His hands were pressed against the cold clean glass and it was lucky they were so high up because anyone could have seen his knees beginning to tremble as Jihoon jerked him slowly.

“Can he give you this?” Jihoon’s voice was so heavy, quietly loud in the silence, broken only by the far away drone of city traffic. “Can he put pretty things like this around your neck?” Jihoon’s grip tightened and he thumbed roughly at the slit of Soonyoung’s erection drawing a pearl of precum onto the tip. Soonyoung didn’t know if he was talking about the necklace or the bruises he was still bearing on his creamy skin. His head fell forward onto the cold glass of the window as Jihoon sucked the cum covered tip of his finger and sighed.

“No,” Soonyoung’s voice was weak as his breathing laboured. He was edging closer and closer as the slow drip of his precum made Jihoon’s hand slide easier and faster. “Why then? Why was he touching you?” Soonyoung let out a gasp, a sharp and desperate grab for oxygen, before groaning. He was so close. He didn’t know if anyone could see him pressed so wantonly against the window with his mouth hanging open, his shirt rucked halfway up his chest, and his cock red and hard. “I was - was just having a bad day.....” Soonyoung managed to rasp. “Please....” he was having trouble thinking straight. He needed to cum and he needed to stop having this conversation. “No, tell me first.” Jihoon’s hand slowed almost to a stop and became featherlight as his fingertips traced a thick vein bulging in the side of Soonyoung’s cock. “Tell me why you needed to let him put his hands on you.”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Soonyoung wanted to sob, “I was having a really bad day. I’m so sorry, please it’s the truth, please just let me cum....” he sounded so small he surprised even himself and it worked. One of Jihoon’s hands pulled his head to the side so he could sink his teeth into the soft skin of Soonyoung’s neck. The other slid faster along his erection and Soonyoung came hard. His whole body trembled with the force of it as he fell forward into the cold glass. He immediately felt boneless, drained of all energy, barely resisting as Jihoon pushed him down onto his knees.

“You made a mess,” Jihoon said and turned Soonyoung’s face towards the window. “Clean it up.” He could hear nothing but the thunder of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears as Soonyoung used his tongue to clean every single smear of his cum from the window.

“Daddy?” he blinked up but Jihoon was already unzipping his own pants. “God,” Jihoon grunted as he quickly jerked himself off, one hand on his cock, the other in Soonyoong’s hair. “You’re so pretty on your knees.....” Jihoon didn’t need much to reach his peak. He closed his eyes and held Soonyoung still by the hair and as Soonyoung looked up at him he felt the hot splash of cum across his face and neck.

The room heaved with tension, the only break in the silence was Jihoon’s heavy breathing, slowing as he came down from his high. He gripped Soonyoung’s hair and stared at him, eyes memorising every flicker of expression on his face, drinking in the sight of the man on his knees and completely subjugated. Soonyoung sighed as the grip in his hair turned soft, soothing and comforting, and finally releasing as Jihoon grabbed a tissue from his desk and crouched down to clean off Soonyoung’s face.

“Better?” Jihoon smiled and Soonyoung smiled back. “I really do love the necklace,” he blushed as he pulled it free from under his collar and let it sit visible against the bare skin of his throat. “I was going to text you but I got distracted.” “You want to tell me about it?” Soonyoung watched Jihoon fix himself back inside his pants and did the same. His knees cracked as he stretched and let the blood flow back into the cramped muscles of his legs. 

Jihoon walked over to the kitchenette and pulled two cans of coke out of the fridge as Soonyoung looked for somewhere to sit. He couldn’t see anywhere obvious so he awkwardly stood by Jihoon’s desk until the man walked back over and handed one of the cans to him. He took it gratefully and giggled despite himself when Jihoon sat in the huge leather chair and pulled Soonyoung down onto his lap.

Soonyoung sipped his Coke and recounted the whole morning, his argument with his best friend, the embarrassment of not being able to find a place to rent. “I went to the agent a few blocks over because I was hoping to get something close to here,” Soonyoung lamented as he drained the can and curled closer into Jihoon’s chest. “I never knew it would be this hard.” Snuggled into Jihoon’s chest, fingers trailing lightly in his hair, the shame and embarrassment of just a few hours ago seemed so far away. 

Boo Seungkwan was daydreaming when the receptionist rushed into his office looking panicked. “There’s a man here to see you; he says he has a rental reference for that guy you showed apartments to this morning.” Seungkwan groaned as he stood up. He hated fake rental references. The kid had seemed nice enough though so he’d probably take the fake reference from whatever university friend or second cousin he’d convinced to lie for him.

He follows her out of his office and down the corridor where a young man in an expensive suit was waiting patiently. “Good afternoon,” Seungkwan’s hand extended and the young man shook it perfunctorily. 

“Did you show Mr Kwon Soonyoung apartments this morning?” the man asked without introducing himself and Seungkwan said yes. This man was well groomed and suited and didn’t seem like anyone the scruffy guy from this morning would even know.

He watched him turn without another word and walk out to where a huge black towncar was parked in the no parking zone out the front. Another man got out, short and well built, walking towards him like he was on a mission. When the glass door swung open and he strode inside Seungkwan’s heart sank into his stomach.

“Lee Jihoon,” he stammered as he bowed low and long. “It’s an honour to meet you.” Seungkwan had been obsessed with Jihoon when he was a singer and had all his albums. “A very important employee of mine is, as you know, looking for an apartment.” Jihoon eyed Seungkwan as the man blushed up to the tips of his ears. “I-I had no idea he was your employee-..” Seungkwan began to stumble but Jihoon dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “No need to backtrack. Just ensure you find him something suitable. Something close to my building - are you familiar with it?” “The Universe Factory?” Of course Seungkwan was familiar with it. It was a work of art and anyone who had even a passing interest in real estate or architecture was familiar with it.

He nodded and Jihoon smiled so slightly. “Excellent. He needs something in a safe area within comfortable walking distance of my building and it needs to be suitable for one of my most essential employees.” Seungkwan nodded with his mouth hanging open a little. How was he supposed to know the guy was one of Lee Jihoon’s employees? 

“I can assure you he can pay the bond, any rent in advance, and any other associated expenses. I expect you to find something and let Chan know immediately.” Seungkwan looked over at Jihoon’s stony faced assistant, shivered, and fished a business card out of his pocket. “Of course,” he bowed again and handed it over to the assistant who handed one back in return.

“Chan will expect your call by the end of the week.”

By the time he processed the sentence they were gone in a flurry of expensive wool suits and bespoke cologne. Seungkwan looked around in a daze; this day did not turn out at all like he expected. He never imagined he would be meeting the legendary Lee Jihoon but it exceeded all his expectations. The Universe Factory boss didn’t play and games and Seungkwan wasn’t keen on finding out what would happen if he tried. He walked back into his office and pulled Soonyoung’s rental application up on his laptop screen, checking the box under ‘reference’ and adding the details from the assistant’s business card. He’d have something suitable organised by the end of the day.


	23. Chapter 23

“Mr Kwon,” the real estate agent, Boo Seungkwan, bowed deep and way too politely as he waited by his car outside the Universe Factory. “I have the keys ready and I’ll take you myself if that would be necessary.”

Soonyoung nodded. He might as well get a free ride. When Chan had messaged him he’d been surprised to get instructions from Jihoon’s assistant on how to pay the two weeks rent in advance. He’d resigned himself to Seokmin’s couch for the next few months at least.

When he got into the car Seungkwan began to chatter incessantly. “It must be so exciting to work at the Universe Factory,” he said as he drove just two blocks from the company, “I bet you get to meet all sorts of amazing famous people!” Soonyoung shrugged. He wanted to be one of those people one day. He loved bing a dancer but choreography was where he saw his future. Getting his own space would give him time to actually rehearse and create.

The building was gleaming, tall and clean, all white walls and smooth granite. Soonyoung wasn’t sure how he could afford something like this but, at his shocked expression, Seungkwan reassured him.

“There’s no elevator and no pool but your apartment is only on the first floor. It brings the rent down a lot.”

Soonyoung was in love.

The street was tree lined and there was a small cafe across the street and a grocery just down the block. He’d be able to walk to work in less than ten minutes. No more running to the subway. Now he just had to work out how he was going to furnish a two bedroom but he’d worry about that later. Even if it ate into his bank account it didn’t matter. He had the money to spend.

“Come on,” Seungkwan gestured and Soonyoung followed him. 

Seungkwan handed him the keys and Soonyoung turned them in the lock. When the door swung open he gasped in shock. “Furnished?” he turned back to Seungkwan who was just as shocked. “No, but Mr Lee’s assistant was in here this morning checking on everything....”

They walked into a spacious open plan living area. A plush grey corner couch sat facing a big screen tv with a fluffy tiger print throw rug draped over the back. A small glass table, square and set with four chairs, was shining in the sunlight beaming in through the tall windows. A sleek silver refrigerator was humming silently in the corner and a modern looking coffee machine sat on the bench.

“Wow,” Soonyoung looked around as he walked through the apartment. It was sparsely decorated but all the essentials were here, dishes in the cupboards and towels in the bathroom, and when he opened the bedroom door he wanted to cry.

A big king sized bed, piled with a thick quilt and a whole stack of pillows, and sitting in the middle was a cute little knitted tiger.

“It’s perfect,” Soonyoung smiled at the real estate agent who was getting papers out on the kitchen bench. “I’m happy,” Seungkwan searcher his pockets for a pen to hand Soonyoung. “Sign here, here and here....” Soonyoung’s eyes quickly flicked over the paperwork, making sure it was his name on the lease and it was.

“Mr Lee’s assistant paid for the bond and the first months rent.” Seungkwan gathered his paperwork, leaving a copy on the bench for Soonyoung, heading for the door. “If you have any issues with the apartment please call me.” Soonyoung picked up his paperwork with Seungkwan’s business card stapled neatly to the top.

“Excuse me,” Seungkwan turned in the doorway before he left, “but may I ask what sort of work you do for Mr Lee?”

“I’m a dancer,” Soonyoung said and Seungkwan stared at him in silence for a few seconds.

“Well he must be a great CEO to treat all his employees so well.”

When he was gone Soonyoung began to really look around. He found mugs in the cupboard and an instruction book beside them. There were coffee capsules and he found sugar on the counter and milk in the fridge. Surprising himself he managed to make a mug of coffee that tasted pretty good as he carried it around. The little touches of decor really made his heart swell, the plant in the bathroom, the little tiger on the bed, the colours that ranged from charcoal to smoke to a soft ash grey. It was almost as if he’d chosen the decor himself.

He opened the door to a large empty bedroom with beautiful lighting and it was perfect. He’d just have to get some mirrors and it would be an excellent home studio. The wooden floorboards weren’t ideal but they weren’t terrible and he could always lay down a big square of marley anyway. He had the money.

As Soonyoung sat comfortably on his new couch he couldn’t believe how far he’d come in the last six weeks. From sleeping on Seokmin’s couch, eating cup ramen for breakfast, having to choose between coffee and the subway, to this. He sipped his hot drink and reached for his phone to send Jihoon a message. It made his chest feel warm, the way he’d helped out so much, added some little touches he’d known Soonyoung would love. The dancer curled his legs up and pulled the tiger throw rug over his knees as he sent the text message saying thank you. 

He didn’t wait around for a reply. Instead, he grabbed his new keys, his wallet and his phone, and headed downstairs to check out the grocery store he saw nearby and put some healthy food in the cupboards.

The upmarket neighbourhood was a joy to walk through. Soonyoung carried his new, and almost embarrassingly hipster, calico bags of groceries back to his apartment. It was late afternoon on a Thursday and he didn’t have to be at work the next day. He had a fresh spring it his step fuelled by the fruit in his bag and the happy sounds of people in the air. This was living, not just surviving, not just struggling to make ends meet. He was finally, truly and happily, living.

His phone bag stayed silent though. If only, along with the nice apartment and the pleasant neighbourhood, he had someone to come home to. Somehow, in Soonyoung’s mind, that person was always Jihoon. He knew Jihoon was a busy man, he knew he would always come home late, leave early in the morning, have business dinners and overseas trips which would take priority. But he’d make it work somehow if only he could get Jihoon to see that he could be so much more than just a baby, his toy for the weekend, he could give him care and companionship which could grow into even more.

Jihoon was definitely someone he could fall in love with. The incredible sex was just a bonus.

Soonyoung stopped walking and fished in his pocket for his phone. His thank you text had gone unanswered, understandably, but the day was drawing to a close. Surely Jihoon could find thirty seconds or so to text him back. Soonyoung wanted to tell him all about how much he loved the apartment and he didn’t want to wait until tomorrow night.

An elegantly lit shopfront caught his eye on the tree lined strip and he suddenly had an idea. He picked up his shopping and dragged it over to the store, fronted in regal black and gold, and walked inside.

As he struggled inside with his grocery bag in one hand Soonyoung couldn’t help but smile to himself. He’d teach Jihoon to ignore his cutely simping messages. He quickly packed his groceries away into the fridge before peeking inside the gold and black bag he also carried.

He checked his phone again before he tried out the bathroom.

_**“Thank you for helping out with the apartment Jihoon. I really appreciate it.”** _

__

_**“It was so nice of you to choose all the furniture. Thank you Jihoon I really owe you.”** _

__

__

_**“If you’re not too busy I’d like to show you just how grateful I am. I’m not sure I can wait for tomorrow.”** _

All unanswered.

He plugged his phone in to charge while he took the best shower he’d had in a long time.

When he got out, damp and pink and fresh, he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed lotion into his skin. He’d never done anything like this before but he was fully prepared to take a risk.Jihoon worked too much. He was always running off to this meeting or that, leaving for business dinners or disappearing into his office for what seemed like days at a time. Admittedly, he didn’t know Jihoon that well outside of their weekends together, but he knew what everyone said about him at his company. Always working. Soonyoung was about to distract him.

He set his phone up to record on the bedside table and pulled the new underwear he’d chosen out of the black and gold bag. He’d spotted them though the window and just couldn’t resist. They were satin, skimpy and high cut, the orange and black tiger pattern accentuated by the cute ruffled edges. He ran his fingers along the ruffled leg holes and smiled. If this couldn’t distract Jihoon then nothing could. He pulled his legs through and pulled them up; he was, embarrassingly, half hard already and he hadn’t even done anything. Just thinking about Jihoon made him so horny. It wasn’t fair for the other to just outright ignore his messages.

“Hi Daddy,” he said as he crawled across the bed. A pink blush spread swiftly across his cheeks; Soonyoung had done some wild things in his past but nothing felt as wild as this. Nothing felt more sensual than staring down the camera of his phone, imagining Jihoon’s face when he got the file, everything that was building was all in Soonyoung’s imagination.

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Soonyoung pouted towards the camera as he ran a hand down his chest. It was warm in the room but his nipples stiffened instinctively anyway. He dragged fingertips across one and smiled lazily at the feeling. 

Blood began to pulse beneath his skin, a pleasant buzz of adrenaline, and this was going to be easier than he thought. He settled comfortably on the edge of the bed and slipped his hand under the thin waistband of the underpants. His cock was half hard already and he shifted it so just the head was peeking out of the top of his underwear.

“Why are you too busy for your favourite baby?” Soonyoung was fully erect now and he sucked his finger as he leaned a little closer to the camera. “I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.”

He pulled the front of the underwear down and his cock slapped against his stomach. A glistening spatter of precum decorated the skin by his belly button and Soonyoung pouted as he looked down at it. “Made a mess,” he mumbled as he dragged his finger through it and stuck it back in his mouth. “No one here to clean me up,” he whined a little as he squirmed and grabbed his cock just under the head now leaking a slow drip of shining pearls of precum.

He closed his eyes and squeezed. “I love the way this feels....” he murmured as he let one hand run over the outside of the satin covering his balls. He stroked the outside of the tiger print underwear with his fingertips as he squirmed a little. “Do you like the way it looks Daddy? Do you like when I spend my money you give me on pretty things like this?”

“How do they look from the back?” Soonyoung shifted and rolled a little and pulled up onto his knees so the round curve of his hip and his ass cheek were aimed at the camera. “Want to watch me Daddy? If you were here you could help.”

He turned back to face the camera and began to jerk himself off. Slowly at first, pacing himself while he balanced on the edge of the bed, picking up the pace when he realised the video couldn’t be too long.

“Jihoon...” His voice was caught between and whine and a moan as he pulled his cock harder. He began to drip from the tip and he swirled his thumb around the end, dipping it into the slit, closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure.

“Am I a good baby? Am I making you hard?” He slowed his strokes as he moaned and writhed his body on the bed. He decided not toprolong it and moved his hand faster, the slick slide of his precum making it comfortable, tension winding quickly in his stomach and down his legs.

Images flashed behind his closed eyes, Jihoon on top of him, riding his cock so gracefully, all creamy white skin and breathless moans. Jihoon leaning over him, elegant fingers around his throat, bringing him closer to the edge than he thought he could go. Jihoon asleep, tucked into his side, puffs of hot breath spilling from between perfect pink pouted lips.

“Ahhhh....” he gasped and came, thick hot cum dripping down his hand and onto the underwear. His body tingled and arousal buzzed under his skin and flooded his brain with relaxing endorphins. He opened his eyes and leaned over to grab his phone. He wiped his hands off with a tissue after he stopped the recording and checked the video had saved. Soonyoung breathed a sigh of relief. The recording was saved. Another thought crossed his mind and he scratched his head before dialling Seokmin.

_“Hyung! How’s the apartment?”_

“It’s awesome,” Soonyoung replied, “you’ll have to come see it soon. Actually, I have kind of a dumb question. How do I edit a video so I can send it to someone?”

_“A dance video? Send it to me on messenger and I’ll edit it for you.”_

Soonyoung clearers his throat awkwardly. “Ah, no, another kind of video.”

_“Oh...”_

Seokmin proceeded to give Soonyoung a quick rundown on how to cut a video in his gallery and how to attach to a message and Soonyoung thanked him. After he hung up he wandered over to the couch, still clad in only the dirtied underwear, and settled with his legs curled up. He cut the start of the video, checked the length, cutting some off the end as well. After watching it he was actually pleased with the outcome. The lighting could have been better but watching himself jerk off was actually kind of hot. He ran his tongue across his lower lip and suppressed a smirk as he opened his messenger app and sent the video. 

Soonyoung had tossed a black tshirt on over his bare chest and was just deciding what to make for dinner when there was a knock at the door. Tension wound in his stomach immediately. It was the assertive knock of someone who wasn’t prepared to wait long to be let in and there were only a handful of people who knew where he lived.

“Jihoon,” he said when he opened the door and the man stormed inside. He was suited to perfection, groomed and coiffed, and clearly unimpressed.

“What kind of game are you playing Soonyoung?” His eyes blazed cold fire as he pulled the dancer close and ran a hand across his hip bare below the oversized tshirt. “You were ignoring me,” Soonyoung wanted to pout again but the look on Jihoon’s face was a warning. “I was busy Baby, you shouldn’t tempt me when I’m busy, it makes me very upset.”

Soonyoung shuttered his eyes closed just in time as Jihoon clashed their lips together. Jihoon didn’t kiss him very often and never like this. It was oppressive, hard and wet, Jihoon pressing forward with his body and dominating Soonyoung’s mouth with his tongue. By the time Soonyoung’s brain caught up with what was happening Jihoon had already moved on. Teeth dragged down his neck but didn’t linger as Jihoon rucked his tshirt up and began to lave a rough flat tongue across one nipple.

“I don’t like being manipulated Soonyoung.” Jihoon pinched down on the other nipple that wasn’t lingering underneath his lips. Soonyoung hissed at the sensation but he also hardened inside his underwear despite having cum just barely half an hour ago. 

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Soonyoung stammered as Jihoon slid a hand inside his underwear. He’d backed him across the living area and the kitchen bench was digging into the small of his back. 

“You can say thank you tomorrow...” Jihoon mouthed the words, hot and tense, open and fierce against Soonyoung’s lips as he stroked him hard. Even though he’d just cum he was straining, throbbing in Jihoon’s hand, dripping like he hadn’t been touched in weeks.

“I’m impatient,” Soonyoung gasped as Jihoon tounged at his earlobe. “You’re spoiled,” Jihoon barely concealed the smile in his voice as he let go of Soonyoung’s cock. When the other whined he chuckled and palmed at him through the silky tiger patterned underpants.

“Please,” Soonyoung tipped his head back as Jihoon palmed him harder. “Please, fuck me, I’m begging you.....” “I can’t Soonyoung. I told you I’m busy. I’m on my way to dinner; my fucking limo is waiting outside.”

Soonyoung was just about to complain when he felt himself spun around. Jihoon bent him over the kitchen bench and ran thumbs inside the elastic waistband holding his underwear up. His breath hitched as Jihoon slid them down just enough to squeeze one round ass cheek and then the other.

“You drive me crazy,” Jihoon husked, his voice dropping an octave. Soonyoung was about to snap back with a comment when Jihoon spread his cheeks and stroked right across his rim with a thumb.

He had barely enough time to pull in a shaky breath before heat washed over him. Jihoon licked down the length of his ass, wet and warm, before mouthing around his rim. A whine left his lips, higher pitched than he wanted, as his body felt like jelly flattened against the bench.

Soonyoung never imagined he could be fucked with a tongue but Jihoon pulled his cheeks apart and shoved his tongue inside. He could feel saliva dripping and cooling on the inside of his thighs as he gripped the kitchen bench and arched his back. Every single noise that escaped his lips just drove Jihoon further inside him. 

He could feel everything; from the arousal stabbing through his stomach sharply to the tingle of Jihoon’s fingers trailing down the backs of his thighs. He badly wanted more, to feel Jihoon, chest pressed against his back, lips on his skin and the weight of his cock inside him. He was just about to beg, plead for more, when Jihoon reached down between his legs and palmed his cock again through the underwear.

“Jihoon,” he sobbed softly, helpless and squirming, wet from saliva and trembling with arousal. “Cum on my tongue,” Jihoon commanded, sucking noisily at the dancers rim, swollen and gleaming with saliva. “You don’t deserve to get fucked.” He squeezed at Soonyoung’s balls before plunging deep inside with his tongue again and Soonyoung whined and spread his legs further apart.

He wriggled and squirmed and when Jihoon stroked his cock with his thumb he came inside his underwear. He shook and panted, sweat dripping down his temple, his thighs burning and trembling from exertion.

He dropped his head down onto his arms and tried to regain his senses. He wondered if Jihoon was hard, if he could be swayed from his limo and his fancy dinner, if he could get him out of his expensive suit and mess his perfect hair.

“Give me these,” Jihoon growled at him as he grabbed at the underwear still clinging to his thighs. They were soiled and wet, ruined with his cum covering the front, but he stepped out of the leg holes at Jihoon’s command. He turned and watched the man finger at the wet patch in the front before stuffing them into the the pocket of his suit jacket.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jihoon leaned in and kissed him briefly on the cheek and was gone as quick as he’d arrived.

And Soonyoung was standing under the bright downlights of his sparkling new kitchen half naked wondering exactly what had just happened.

Jihoon slammed the limo door as he climbed inside. He scowled at Chan and rubbed the bridge of his nose before buckling his seatbelt as the driver pulled away from the kerb.

“We’re late,” Chan said as he eyed his boss warily and Jihoon just shrugged. His head was pounding, absolutely splitting with pain, and now he was late. “The Choi’s are already at the restaurant.” Chan scrolled though his phone and Jihoon just shrugged but he knew he was never going to hear the end of it. The Choi’s hated to be kept waiting.

The Choi’s hated waiting but Jihoon hated everything. He hated this suit and this limo and he hated these dinners and most of all he hated this agonising pain behind his eyes. He slumped back into the seat a little and stuck his hand into his pocket to toy with the satin treasure hidden inside.

Soft and silky, damp and soiled, ruined. Just like Soonyoung, just like the way he felt every time he had to tear his fingertips from Soonyoung’s skin and his eyes from the sight of his Baby’s beautiful glowing smile. He sighed and stroked the satin and closed his eyes.

Maybe when he opened them this would all just disappear.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty spicy so don’t say you weren’t warned....

The room was warm and softly lit. The lamplight bounced off the walls and accentuated the glisten and gleam of the shiny accessories holding Soonyoung’s body captive. His wrists were cuffed to the spreader bar behind his back but his ankles weren’t- yet. He knew he’d been bad with the whole video thing. Now he had to wait and see how far Jihoon would go to punish him.

Jihoon had stripped him, bound him, and immediately left him alone to wait while he showered in the attached bathroom. Soonyoung could smell the shower gel, inhaling the slight hint of steam in the air, trying not to shake from anticipation while he waited for his Daddy to return.

There had been no delicious dinner, no witty conversation, Soonyoung had been promptly ushered into his bedroom and into restraints without even a gentle word.

A tiny part of him hated himself, ashamed of how weak he was for Jihoon. How easily he gave himself up; how willing he was to spread his legs for a man who sometimes couldn’t even spare him a smile. But he was addicted to the money and the feeling of Jihoon inside him. He was in over his head and he knew it.

He shifted a little to a more comfortable position. He wasn’t sure how long Jihoon had been in the shower. The man could be just standing in the bathroom running the water for all Soonyoung knew. He could just be prolonging the anticipation, making Soonyoung wait.

Maybe he was just jerking off over the video he’d sent him? Maybe he’d deleted it? Soonyoung had no idea.

He was just wondering how much longer his knees could take this position, kneeling on the bed with his arms restrained, when the door flung open. Jihoon strode into view, glistening and pink, naked and muscled. Soonyoung shivered a little; Jihoon’s body was to die for. He’d always been muscled in the lean way a dancer should be but Jihoon was thick across his shoulder and around his arms in a way that made Soonyoung’s mouth water. His eyes followed a few drops of water running in rivulets between his pecs and down his abs and, despite his uncomfortable position, was instantly hard.

“Now,” Jihoon wandered over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, “you’ve been a bad baby. I can’t be just abandoning my responsibilities whenever you get your little cock out and play with yourself.”

He tossed a few items down onto the bed and Soonyoung turned to see them. A long thin belt with a tiny silver buckle, a bottle of lube, a dildo, a much bigger dildo, and his soiled satin tiger underpants.

Soonyoung had no idea what he was planning to do with any of them (except for maybe the lube).

“Are you sorry?” Jihoon moved to stand in front of Soonyoung and the dancer nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again...” Soonyoung began to shake a little as the adrenaline rushed through his veins like wildfire through dry brush.

“Well, I didn’t say that,” Jihoon leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek that was so soft it was barely there. “I want to gag you Soonyoung is that okay?” Soonyoung nodded, his acquiescence instant, his submission without question. “Remember your safeword?” Jihoon trailed his thumb across Soonyoung’s lower lip and lingered and the dancer nodded again. “Tonight you’ll have to use this instead.”

Jihoon pressed a toy into Soonyoung’s hand. It was shaped like a little cartoon star, cute and fluffy, and when he squeezed it it squeaked.

Soonyoung sighed, opened his mouth dutifully, and Jihoon stuffed it full of his own dirty underwear. “Breath slowly through your nose,” Jihoon said and Soonyoung could only blink up at him. “Now I don’t want to have to cuff your ankles too but I will if you squirm too much.” Jihoon helped him forward until his chest was pressed into the bed and his back was gracefully arched, arms bent behind his back. “If you need me to stop just squeeze your toy Baby.” He couldn’t speak and now he couldn’t see what Jihoon was doing as he’d moved behind him to stroke his thighs.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson Baby,” Soonyoung felt Jihoon’s hands, so soft and elegant, trailing teasingly across his ass cheeks. “You’re my baby, not a whore, but if you want to act like one I’ll treat you like one.”

Soonyoung felt the cold drip of lube running the length of his ass crack all the way down to his balls. He tried not to shiver as he concentrated on breathing though his nose. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and heat flooded his body as he felt Jihoon tap gently against his rim with his fingertips. “How wide can I stretch you Baby?” Jihoon said softly and Soonyoung wished he could turn around and see what he was doing. The spreader bar made it impossible to move and he could barely even turn his head.

Soonyoung didn’t know if it was two fingers or three. Jihoon breached his rim without warning or restraint and plunged deep inside him. Without preparation, and in this position, it felt so deep. Soonyoung whimpered around the satin stuffed into his mouth and tried not to squirm as Jihoon fingered him slowly, sliding in and out of his slicked hole. When the man curled his fingers just right he pressed against Soonyoung’s prostate and he wanted to collapse onto the bed.

He could feel himself leaking slowly, dripping his arousal all over the bed, his body softening and relenting and letting Jihoon inside. “You like that?” Jihoon curled his fingers again and licked Soonyoung’s stretched rim. “You’re going to open up for me tonight Soonyoung. You’re going to open up nice and pretty.”

Soonyoung shuddered as he was he shocked with the emptiness of Jihoon’s withdrawal. “You’re so pretty,” Jihoon murmured as he caressed one ass cheek and then slapped it hard. “Such a pretty little whore.” The sting brought tears to Soonyoung’s eyes but it was followed by soft kisses all over the smarting skin. “Beautiful,” Jihoon whispered against his skin before biting down just a little too hard.

When the slick dildo slid inside him he was almost begging for it. It felt cold at first but it warmed up quickly, hard and unyielding, unlike the soft skin of Jihoon’s fingers. It was thick and smooth and filled every inch inside him and rubbed his insides just right. Jihoon pushed and pulled slowly, twisting it as he thrust it inside, and Soonyoung wanted to whine with pleasure.

“Is this how you like it?” Jihoon’s free hand was stroking his bare skin so carefully, so caring, a stark contrast to the insistent press of the toy in his ass. “Is this how you want to be treated?” Soonyoung whined though the silk but he didn’t squeeze the toy in his hand. He just wanted to hear Jihoon say he was pretty again.

“Can you handle more?” Jihoon’s voice as soft and so were his hands as he pulled the toy free and Soonyoung heard the thump of it being tossed aside. He nodded, glad he couldn’t see what Jihoon was doing, not wanting to chicken out. He wanted this, he wanted it so bad, he wanted Jihoon’s hands on his body and mouth on his skin. He wanted the praises in his ears, the compliments showered over him, the flattery filling the room. He moaned around the silk stuffed into his mouth loud enough for Jihoon to hear his agreement. 

More lube dripped down onto him and it was shockingly cold. Soonyoung wanted to hiss and shudder but he was too restrained to even twitch. His arms aches and the silk underwear in his mouth was saturated with his saliva but he was still hard and needed release.

“So pretty,” Jihoon murmured and Soonyoung felt the hard press of the next toy against his rim. “So cute, so pretty, such a cute little slut for Daddy....”

Soonyoung’s body tried to arch off the bed as Jihoon eased the dildo past his rim. It felt huge, stretching and stinging him in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time, his body subconsciously panicking in response to the intrusion.

“Shhhh...” Jihoon soothed him, soft wet kisses trailing down his spine, gentle words and whispers sending his brain spiralling down a tunnel of submission. Just a little longer and he’d be able to feel the hot pulse of Jihoon inside him rather than this hard unyielding toy. Just a little longer. Endure just a little longer.....

His head fell forward and his whole body shuddered. “Can you take this?” Jihoon’s voice was starting to sound disembodied, Soonyoung wasn’t sure where it was coming from, the only thing anchoring him to earth was the feeling inside his body. He could feel the heat of Jihoon’s tongue licking at his stretched rim, sensitive from the stimulation, sending steady drops of precum leaking from his neglected cock.

“You’re such a slut I bet you could take it. I bet you’ve already taken two cocks at once you pretty little whore....” Jihoon’s teeth were blunt as he chewed over the spot where he’d left a stinging red hand print and Soonyoung tried to shift his legs further apart. He wanted to bend, to break apart under Jihoon’s teeth and tongue and long beautiful fingers, the man knew how to play him like a song written just for them. He whined through the satin filling his mouth, the taste of his own cum on the top of his tongue, shivering as he silently begged for Jihoon to touch him. To reach between his legs and give him some relief from the burning arousal setting his whole body on fire.

When Jihoon slid two fingers inside him besides the toy he cried out through the satin. His breath seemed too much, too hard to catch through his nose, his frantic inhalation overdosing him with oxygen. It felt so good but so frightening at the same time, the pain barely taking the edge off the pleasure, his world narrowing to the sharp point of discomfort pricking at his stretched rim. His brain clouded over and tears streamed down his cheeks but he endured it as he focused on the throbbing pleasure in his prostate.

“You’re being such a good boy tonight, such a good boy for Daddy,” Jihoon’s kisses were hot and slick down his spine, across his ass, up the back of his thighs. Just when Soonyoung thought he could take anything Jihoon could give him he felt another finger slip in beside the toy and he had to squeeze.

The shrill sound of the toy broke the rooms heady silence. Jihoon moved quickly, faster than Soonyoung imagined he could, the dildo sliding out of him and the underwear pulled free from his mouth. “Slowly,” Jihoon cradled his cheek as Soonyoung gasped for air and the world spun from black to haze to black again.

“Do you want to stop?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung shook his head. “Not yet. Please....” he whimpered as he lay face first on the bed, “I need to cum Jihoon. So badly.....”

“Jihoon? _Jihoon_? Who _exactly_ do you think you’re speaking to?” Jihoon couldn’t hide the incredulity in his voice and the stinging slap across Soonyoung’s ass was instant. 

“I’m sorry Daddy,” Soonyoung knew he was in for it now. He could tell by his voice Jihoon was so far in his dom headspace nothing but his safeword was going to dissuade him. “You’ll refer to me as Master or I’ll have to fetch my cane,” Jihoon freed his wrists from the spreader bar and Soonyoung breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry Master,” he whimpered as Jihoon shifted him and strapped his ankles instead. “I’m going to teach you a lesson in manners now,” Jihoon secured one ankle, then the other, his legs spread wide as he raised himself up on his elbows.

“Please....” Soonyoung husked as he trembled with anticipation. To his relief Jihoon took pity on him, reaching between his legs to stroke his cock a little, and the moans he made were indeed pitiful. He gasped and groaned as he leaked all over Jihoon’s hand and just when he thought he could cum Jihoon stopped.

“Dirty boy,” he said and shoved his fingers into Soonyoung’s mouth. “Clean your filth off me.” Soonyoung obliged him, pliant and obedient, and licked Jihoon’s fingers clean. “I know you want to cum but I’m not sure you deserve it yet,” the glimmer in Jihoon’s eyes was addictive and Soonyoung wanted to throw himself at his feet and beg for his praise. He craved his touch, his cock, his adoration. He craved his kisses and his skin pressed against him and his words of approval that delighted Soonyoung to his core.

“I-I’ll be good M-master....” Soonyoung stammered as Jihoon reached for the thin leather belt. He trembled as Jihoon tightened it around the base of his cock and tugged the long length left over. “You’ll cum when I allow it and I’ll keep your cock on a leash until you learn to behave yourself.” Jihoon knelt on the bed in front of Soonyoung, one hand on the strap tightened around his cock, the other stroking softly thought the dancer’s hair.

“Who’s my good boy?” He stroked Soonyoung’s cheek with his thumb and the dancer quivered under his touch. “Me?” Jihoon’s eyed softened a little and he smiled down as he stroked his cock. “Show me then,” Jihoon gripped his erection and dragged it across Soonyoung’s cheek leaving a smear of precum behind. “Show me you know how to behave and if you’re good I’ll let you cum.”

Soonyoung knew how to play this game. He opened his mouth and took Jihoon’s cock only up to the tip. He flattened his tongue as he blinked up at the man, so innocently, so coquettishly. He breathed out soft and hot as he licked slow and wet and so teasingly along Jihoon’s throbbing cock.

“Suck it properly,” Jihoon hissed and pulled at the strap in his hand making it tighten around Soonyoung’s cock. The dancer relented and took the whole cock in his mouth, relaxing as much as he could, swallowing whe he felt it touch the back of his throat. He breathed through his nose, sucked and swallowed and listened to the sounds Jihoon was making, enjoying the way the other was slowly falling apart.

“Enough,” he pulled again and Soonyoung’s cock bounced on the end of the strap. “I’m going to fuck you now and you’re not going to cum. Not until I say so....”

Finally. Soonyoung’s body was ablaze with tension and anticipation as he finally felt Jihoon behind him. His body pressed warm and smooth against the back of Soonyoung’s thighs and the lube was liberal and cold. “Please,” Soonyoung whimpered, “p-please Master. I’ll be good. I promise.” His breath hitched as Jihoon entered him with one smooth thrust and he gasped as his chest fell forward onto the bed. “Don’t cum,” Jihoon hissed as he set a relentless pace immediately. He pulled hard on the strap holding Soonyoung’s cock captive as his free hand clawed nails into the flesh of his thigh.

Soonyoung was desperate, tears streaking his cheeks, body trembling with arousal as Jihoon slid in and out of him. After the rigidity and thickness of the toys the feeling of Jihoon’s cock inside him was heaven. “God, you’re so wet inside,” Jihoon’s lips were by his ear as he whispered ardent words of lust and longing. “How are you still so tight after I worked you open before?”

Soonyoung hissed and twitched as he felt the burning stretch again. Jihoon’s thumb was sliding in and out of him alongside his cock and the sensation in his overstimulated rim sent him over the edge. He moaned, so loud in the silence, shaking all over as he came dry. There was no relief in it, no release, just a tormenting sort of orgasmic pleasure that drove Soonyoung crazy. 

“What did I say?” Jihoon pulled again as his hips rolled and the leather strap around his cock made it twitch. “I’m sorry,” Soonyoung sobbed, “I couldn’t help it. I’m dry, I promise....” he fell forward onto the bed as Jihoon picked up the pace. “I promise, I’ll be good, I promise....” 

Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks as Jihoon fucked him flat into the mattress. His ankles burned where they were bound to the spreader and his back ached where Jihoon had him almost bent in half but he’d never ever felt so good in his life. His mind slipped in and out, hazy, foggy and confused. His words scrambled into a pile of rambling incoherence and he wanted more. _More, harder, faster....._

_Harder_ , he urged Jihoon on, _harder...._

He wasn’t sure if he was even saying the words or if they were just floating around in his addled mind. He barely even realised Jihoon was going to cum until his insides were awash with heat, saturated and sticky, the man falling against his back with a loud guttural grunt.

He was sobbing still, overwhelmed, and only just coming back when he realised he was being released. Jihoon worked quickly to free his ankles from the spreader bar and his cock from the tight strap. “Daddy....” he wept as he crawled into Jihoon’s lap and the man pulled him into a deep kiss. “Such a good baby,” Jihoon murmured open mouthed against his lips, “so perfect....”

Jihoon barely had to touch him. As he curled up in Jihoon’s arms, his cock finally releasing all over Jihoon’s fingertips, Soonyoung found his delicious relief. It was euphoric, intense beyond anything he’d ever felt before, like he was floating or even flying as the entire universe swirled around him and narrowed down into nothing but himself and Jihoon.

“Daddy...” he mumbled and Jihoon kissed his hair. “You’re perfect Soonyoung. Always remember that.” Soonyoung’s sobs slowed down to sniffles and Jihoon let go of his softening cock and just held him while he regained his composure. It was only then that he realised how sore he was all over. He really needed a bath.

When morning light cracked through the blinds Soonyoung tried to ignore it. Tried, and failed, as he rubbed his eyes and reached out. He found the space beside him empty, as was usual, and he wasn’t surprised. Jihoon had only ever fallen asleep with him once and Soonyoung wasn’t sure how to get him to do it again. 

He lay back and grabbed one of the many plush toys that seemed to be multiplying in the room. It was his favourite, not a tiger, but a baby-soft llama. He snuggled it below his chin and thought back to the night before, what he’d let Jihoon do to him, how it made him feel.

Every inch of his body ached, anchoring him to the memory of last night, every move a screaming reminder. Jihoon had attentively bathed him, fed him snacks, made sure he drank his water. The last thing Soonyoung remembered was lithe fingers carding through his hair as he dozed off. In his dreams Jihoon had slipped into bed beside him. In reality he woke alone.

He never wanted to move, he wanted to stay here in the plush warmth forever, while away his days under thick quilts with soft toys surrounding him. It wasn’t to be though, his bladder screaming at him, forcing him out of the warm and cosy bed.

“Ow ow ow....” Soonyoung winced with every step. He held onto the wall while he relieved himself and decided he needed to wash again. The heat of the shower soothed his muscles a little and he hoped he recovered before work this week. Junhui was preparing for a concert series and Soonyoung was hoping for a big part. What he really wanted was to start thinking about doing choreography, and a part of him knew if he asked Jihoon would help, but he couldn’t do that. He wanted to make it on his own. 

When he was dressed he padded downstairs on bare feet to find food. The scent of pancakes lured him and when he walked into the kitchen he almost skipped with delight.

“Morning sunshine,” Jeonghan cooed when he saw the dancer walk in. “Sit, please....”

There was a thick cushion on the chair and Soonyoung was too grateful to be embarrassed. “Here,” Jeonghan placed a pile of pancakes in front of him, buttery and drowning in syrup just the way he liked them. There was coffee and juice, fruit and cheese, and following the pancakes was a plate piled high with toast and bacon. “Is this all for just me?” His eyes flickered around the room and he allowed himself to hope for just a second.

“Sorry,” Jeonghan sat in the chair opposite, “Jihoon got called away to the city but I’ll join you if that’s okay.”

“It’s okay,” Soonyoung quickly swallowed down his disappointment along with the painkillers discretely placed by his food. 

“Did you like the apartment?” Jeonghan asked as Soonyoung began to eat. “Yes, very much, it was unexpected.” The pancakes were delicious, fluffy and sweet, melting in his mouth around his mumbled words. “Everything inside was just perfect.”

“I’m so glad to hear,” Jeonghan sipped his coffee and smiled across the table. “It was Chan’s idea, and I had a good idea of what to choose, especially since we spent all that time decorating your room here together.”

The pancakes instantly turned to ash in his mouth.

He was so stupid. Imagining Jihoon choosing furniture and sheets and pot plants to decorate his fucking apartment. Picturing Jihoon ordering throw rugs and coffee cups and towels. How far had he fallen that his imagination could run so wild? He was losing his grip and he knew that. He had to claw it back somehow.

He started by composing himself over the breakfast table.

“Thank you Jeonghan. Everything was just perfect.” Soonyoung had lost his appetite but he forced a rasher of bacon down anyway. He forced himself to eat the food, he knew he needed it, he had to regain his strength. He ate slowly and listened to Jeonghan’s constant stream of amiable chatter when what he really wanted was to hide in his bed. 

“It won’t do you any good you know,” Jeonghan said and Soonyoung blinked at him. “What?” “Sulking because he’s not here. He’s busy Soonyoung. He’ll be back as soon as he can.” Jeonghan got up and began clearing away the mess on the table. “Why don’t you take a nice slow walk outside. Go and see the horses or something.”

The sun on his face was nice and the painkillers had dulled the ache in his back enough. Soonyoung walked along a worn brick path leading from the back of the main house and through the gardens. He marvelled at the plants, established over many years, well designed and just a little overgrown. The whole estate was beautiful and Soonyoung wondered in what world could they leave it all behind and live here.

Lavender and roses and lillies bobbed in the breeze, waving their pretty little heads at him, filling the air with sweetness and purity. Jeonghan was right; he needed this. It was clearing his head, enough to make him remember he was being stupid again, there was no world in which they could leave it all behind. Well, Soonyoung could, but Jihoon had his work. He had his company and his artists and all his employees and he would never abandon any of that to wander amongst the roses with Soonyoung.

He passed another pool, tennis courts, and what looked like an enormous greenhouse before heading down towards the stables. Brick path gave way to gras and dirt, heavy with the dew of the night before, thick and dense underfoot. The scent of pine and spruce and horse manure made his nose itch but he hurried along as his excitement built.

Soonyoung didn’t know what he was expecting, maybe rows and rows of stabled thoroughbreds, but what he found was two beautiful bay mares and a boy tending to them with a golden retriever by his side.

“Hello?” Soonyoung called out tentatively and the boy turned to him, startled, expression quickly spreading into a bright smile. “Hi!” the boy wasn’t a boy, he was a young man, probably not much younger than Soonyoung himself. His smile was stunningly beautiful as he hurried over to shake Soonyoung’s hand with the dog right beside him. “You must be Soonyoung, I’m Mingyu, and this is my best buddy Kip.”

Soonyoung shook his hand as he marvelled at the man standing before him. He was so tall and gorgeous, skin sun kissed and golden, shoulders broad and muscled from physical work. He was stunning and exuded a delightful innocence that was charming and effervescent.

“How do you know who I am?” Soonyoung was drawn to the mares. The one closest was curious and she came over to his hands and he reached out unafraid. He liked to live his life like that, brave, fearless. It got him into trouble more than he liked to admit.

The man named Mingyu chuckled and handed Soonyoung a carrot from his pocket for the horse. “I was you once, in a sense, but I couldn’t handle it.” Mingyu’s voice turned a little softer as he helped Soonyoung hold the carrot out for the bay mare to take. “Jeonghan told me you might want to come down here today and see the animals.”

Soonyoung turned to him and Mingyu laughed again, all self depreciation and pointed teeth, and shook his head a little. “Don’t get jealous, I’m not going to be taking over your spot....” he stroked the horses nose before bending down to fuss at his dogs ears. “I lasted about ten days. It just wasn’t for me but Jihoon offered me a job here instead keeping the grounds and feeding the horses. He’s a good guy.”

Soonyoung openly stared at the gorgeous man in front of him and tried not to feel inadequate. “Seriously!” Mingyu exclaimed and smacked Soonyoung on the arm. “It wasn’t for me, okay? I can’t live the sub life. I tried but I just couldn’t get into, you know, the stuff.” Sometimes Soonyoung wasn’t sure if he could either.

“Anyway if you get bored you can always come and hang out with us down here. Do you ride?” Soonyoung shook his head. He’d love to try but he wasn’t in any sort of physical shape to try today. “We have chickens too!” Mingyu grinned, joyful and childlike, as he began to search around for a leash. “We can go feed them but Kip needs to behave!”

He’d played with Kip, fed the chickens, swum in the pool and danced in the studio. Mingyu and Jeonghan had kept him company all day and after a delicious dinner and another hot shower Soonyoung settled down in his bed. Jihoon had been absent the whole time and Soonyoung had missed him terribly. He had plenty to keep him occupied but he still wondered what could be so pressing that it kept Jihoon from his weekends.

He put his phone down and flicked off the lamp and rolled over onto his side. He couldn’t help think about what Mingyu had said; about how he couldn’t handle being Jihoon’s baby. Soonyoung knew he was different, he knew could handle it. He just had to keep his head straight. 

Sleep threatened to take over him just as the door cracked open. Light beamed in and Soonyoung quickly rolled over to see Jihoon, still suited and tired looking, standing in the doorway. “I thought you’d be asleep,” he said and Soonyoung sat up. “No,” he croaked out, hoping desperately that Jihoon would come in.

“I had a shit day,” Jihoon was oddly soft spoken and Soonyoung reached out to draw him near. Jihoon shrugged off his jacket and shirt and dropped his belt and trousers before sliding under the sheets. “Did you have a good day? I’m so sorry Baby, after last night I really needed to be here with you, it’s not right that I left...” Soonyoung shushed him with gentle fingers in his messed hair and pulled him even closer. “It was fine. I had a good day.”

Jihoon closed around him, naked chest pressed against his bare back, enveloping Soonyoung in crushing merciless warmth. Kisses trailed down his nape and across his neck as Jihoon’s arms tightened around him, breath heavy in the dark, fingertips light and kindling a fire in his chest.

He shifted back to curl into Jihoon’s embrace, sensing his need, feeling the push and pull within then man’s mind. “I met Mingyu today,” Soonyoung ventured, unsure what he was asking for, finding it nonetheless.

“He just does the gardens Baby,” Jihoon nuzzled into Soonyoung’s neck like a cat and his words were hot in the dancers ear. “He’s a good kid who was in a bad situation and I helped him out by keeping him on....”

Soonyoung closed his eyes in the darkness and let himself relax. He still wasn’t sure if he was jealous of Mingyu but being jealous wasn’t going to do him any good. Anyway, it was him curled up warm and comfortable with Jihoon wrapped around him, not the golden skinned groundsman with the endearing smile. 

“Want to tell me about your day?” Soonyoung said warily. “No,” Jihoon’s fingertips began to wander across his chest, lingering on his nipples just long enough. “Just remember this Soonyoung.....” he bit down gently on the dancer’s neck making his breath hitch and his body tingle with arousal. “No matter what happens I’m never going to be able to let you go.”

His hand slid between Soonyoung’s thighs and found him already hard. Soonyoung spread his legs a little, giving Jihoon just enough space to tease his cock, stroke its length and down to his balls, tracing his perineum and back to his ass. “Are you too sore Baby?” his voice was reverent and his hands gentle and Soonyoung shook his head. “No, just be gentle with me.”

He was gentle. His kisses were warm and sweet and his hands were delicate as they worshipped Soonyoung’s body. His fingers eased gently inside Soonyoung, tender and lenient, opening him up slick and smooth. He tasted every inch of Soonyoung he could reach, arms tight around his chest, hands on his waist. When he eased inside him, slowly nudging his cock in inch by inch, it was so careful Soonyoung wanted to cry. “I’ll never let you go,” Jihoon breathed in his ear as he thrust slow, body rolling like gentle waves as he sent pleasure rippling through Soonyoung’s body.

“I’ll never let you go Soonyoung,” Jihoon whispered into the indigo air. His body rode gently inside Soonyoung, hands stroking his cock tenderly, drawing sounds from his lips and goosebumps from his skin. When Soonyoung came in his hand he turned his face and kissed him, swallowing the sounds of the dancer’s pleasure, greedy and hungry to taste them all.

His own orgasm was a quiet summer storm, a rolling ebb and flow of sensations and sounds, his nose in Soonyoung’s neck and hands over his heart. It was both soothing and heartbreaking somehow, a relief, a hint at a parallel life they’d never understand.

Jihoon clung to him all night, mumbling in his sleep, tossing and turning in Soonyoung’s arms. And he held him close, stroked his hair, tried to give him whatever silent comfort he could until he finally fell into his own fitful slumber.

“Mr Lee?” Chan asked carefully as he approached the desk. “I’m fine Chan,” Jihoon rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. “You aren’t,” Chan sighed as he put a huge stack of documents done on the desk, “when do you go back to the Doctor?” “Thursday,” Jihoon looked around on the desk and Chan pushed the painkillers over within reach.

He swallowed two and chased them with the can of Coke sitting on a coaster. “Anything else this morning Chan?” He watched his assistant’s eyes flick nervously around the room. “Yes. Mr Choi-“ “No!” Jihoon exploded. Papers flew off the desk and what was left of the Coke sprayed across the floor. “No. No more. I’ve been patient, I’ve been accomodating, fuck....” Jihoon closed his eyes and waited for the world to stop spinning as Chan grabbed some tissues and began to clean up the spilled Coke from the floor.

“I have things to do Chan, I’ve told him, I can’t just drop everything whenever he wants.”

His breathing became short and sharp as the pain in his head narrowed into one temple. It throbbed and ached and when his eyes opened he couldn’t see. White lights danced in electrifying auras and he tried to stand on unstable legs as he clutched at the edge of the desk.

“Chan,” it came out as more of a whimper as his knees buckled. “Chan,” he said again and, just as he saw Chan look up at him, everything faded into black.

“What’s happening?” Soonyoung was packing up his bag from a solid morning session in the studio. He’d performed well and picked up the choreography easily, of course, considering how simple it was. Wonwoo was standing in the doorway and Soonyoung got up to join him. There was a commotion in the main lobby, security standing around, and soon they saw why. A pair of paramedics rushed through the main doors wheeling a gurney and Soonyoung pressed closer so he could tiptoe and see over Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

“Maybe one of the dancers injured themselves?” Wonwoo wondered aloud as they watched the paramedics follow the security staff. Soonyoung murmured his concurrence but when he saw them rush into Jihoon’s private elevator his stomach sank. “Jihoon?” he said aloud and Wonwoo turned to him. “Who?” “Ah, sorry, I meant Mr Lee. The CEO.” Soonyoung rushed over and grabbed his bag. “I gotta go...” he pushed past Wonwoo and out of the room just in time to see Jihoon being wheeled past him on the gurney.

Panic overcame him as he tried to think straight. He had to be with him, he had no one else besides him and Chan, Jeonghan was an hour away at the estate. He wondered if he should call Jeonghan to come and felt utterly useless when he realised he didn’t have his phone number.

Bag slung over his back, Soonyoung ran out of the building. He looked left and right and spotted the ambulance heading down the block. His chest was heaving with panic and he sat down on a bench to try and regain his composure. He grabbed his phone out and, in a moment of clarity, searched up the location of the nearest private hospital.

It was further than he thought. By the time he’d rushed along the 40 or so blocks he was breathless with exertion and worry. He walked into the main entrance and decided to risk it and head straight into the emergency department to find Jihoon.

No one questioned him as he wandered through a row of beds, past doctors and nurses, everyone too busy to pay much attention to Soonyoung. He reached the end and there, prone and prostrate, was Jihoon looking so small on the hospital bed. His face was covered with an oxygen mask and monitors beeped around him and Soonyoung wanted to cry.

Only then did he notice him.

He’d seen him before, struggling to place him, then remembering when the man stood.

He’d seen him suited to perfection, hair coiffed and perfect, all expensive cologne and expensive wristwatches as he stepped out of Jihoon’s towncar. He remembered the way he’d smiled at Jihoon, so warm and devoted, his eyes soft and full of adoration. 

He was gorgeous even with his dark hair tousled and eyes heavy with worry. Eyes that narrowed into irritation when he stared at Soonyoung standing in his sweats by the end of the bed.

“Ah, I-is he okay?” Soonyoung stuttered and the man blinked back tears. “I don’t know yet,” he said softly as he caressed Jihoon’s hand.

“I’m Soonyoung, I’m..... a dancer. At his company, I’m-“ “I know who you are,” the man narrowed his eyes again as he interrupted Soonyoung’s lies. “I’m Choi Seungcheol.”

He watched the man lean over and stroke a stray lock of hair away from Jihoon’s closed eyes.

“I’m Jihoon’s fiancé.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone was mad at me last update so I’ve worked really hard to get this next one out I hope you like it and please only leave me a comment if it’s nice or at least constructive

_Fiancé_

Soonyoung’s blood ran ice cold through his veins. It all suddenly made so much sense. Jihoon’s many many ‘business dinners’, his absence from the house on weekends, his reluctance to take things a little further. His reluctance to let Soonyoung in emotionally.

He felt it. He knew he felt it, every time he held him without really holding him, lying beside him but never sleeping with him, looking at him without wanting to see him. The whole time they’d been playing a game Soonyoung couldn’t win.

How could he win? The man in the chair beside the bed held Jihoon’s hand and already held his heart. How could he compete with that? He was chasing a prize which had already been won and Soonyoung would forever remain the loser. He was so stupid thinking something was growing and flourishing when it was all him; it was all in his mind.

“You know about me?’ He asked the man who he could never compete with. The man who was gorgeous, stunning in a way that made Soonyoung feel so plain, almost too pretty to be a man. 

His features were all soft and beautiful, he was so doe eyed and pretty, his shining dark hair even falling prettily over his eyes were tears threatened to brim and escape. His clothes were expensive and fit him in a bespoke way and he smelled of luxury and a level of class Soonyoung couldn’t even aspire to.

“I know all about you. I know about Jihoon’s ‘interests’, his particular tastes, his _hobbies_.” 

Soonyoung watched the man sit back down protectively by Jihoon’s side and take his hand again. “We agreed he could keep you until the wedding. Then he’d give you up, end your contract, or whatever….”

All this time he’d worried about Jihoon being alone when it was him who was alone.

“Don’t tell him I was here,” Soonyoung backed towards the door. He could see the look in Seungcheol’s eyes, it was pure adoration, he wanted to ask but he didn’t have the strength. He could see the answer anyway, in the stroke of a thumb across a lifeless hand, the tears threatening the corner of sable eyes as heavy as velvet.

Soonyoung just turned and ran.

He ran from the room and out of the hospital, eschewing the elevator for the stairs. He ran the blocks back from the hospital to the company and then the extra few to his apartment.

He ran all the way up to his home and threw the door open before slamming it closed behind him and sinking to the floor. His chest was burning and so were his eyes as the stress and worry spilled out of him and streamed down his pink cheeks flushed hot from the run.

He didn’t know how long he sat there sobbing, his eyes stinging and his chest on fire. He felt like his whole body was combusting, fanned into flames by gut wrenching disappointment, and it was only when he was threatening to burn himself down did he realised he was deeper than he thought. He’d let himself get sucked into a fantasy that wasn’t reflective of the reality both he and Jihoon signed up for. It was all there, stark black and white, neatly printed out in the contract.

**_The Baby is expressly forbidden from engaging in any acts of a sexual nature with anyone besides the Daddy for the duration of this contract._ **

There was no such clause for Jihoon. He could do what he liked.

“Time to get your shit together,” Soonyoung said aloud. He stood up and wiped his cheeks dry with the sleeves of his shirt and looked around at his beautiful new apartment. He had two choices. Give it up, all of this, Jihoon and the money and the lavish weekends, and eventually this beautiful apartment too. The gifts and the treats and the lifestyle he’d so quickly become accustomed to. The other choice was to face reality and accept it for what it was; an arrangement for sex without feelings or attachment. A _hobby_. 

Was it worth it to keep all of this and keep Jihoon as well, even if it was just until he got married, whenever that was?

Soonyoung knew there wasn’t even a question. Of course it was worth it. He’d just have to harden his heart and close off his emotions. Be stronger, smarter, he had to see Jihoon for what he was and not read anything more into it. He needed fortitude of the kind only one person could give him and he tried to stop his hands trembling as he dialled his number.

“Minnie?’ he said into the phone when his best friend answered. “Can you come over tonight? I want to drink. A lot.”

“Ta da!” Seokmin held up two bottles of cheap vodka when Soonyoung opened the door. “Oh,” his eyes immediately scanned Soonyoung’s puffy face, taking in his swollen eyes and streaked cheeks. “What happened?”

Soonyoung led him to the couch where they sat and poured out the vodka straight into glasses. The couch Jihoon’s money paid for but he didn’t choose. The glasses placed into his cupboards, but by one of his many staff. He was a fool to have thought it was anything more. He wasn’t even sure if Jihoon knew he’d paid for all of this.

“Where do I start?’ Soonyoung swallowed the vodka straight and poured another. He wove his sad tale of unrequited and, wholly unrealistic, feelings. Seokmin listened and Soonyoung talked, words melding into soft sounds of regret, consolation found only in the bottom of his vodka glass. He spoke and stopped, waited to hear it, the words he feared the most.

“I told you so,” Seokmin muttered as he tossed back his second vodka to Soonyoung’s four, “I knew you’d end up hurt.”

“So did I,” Soonyoung admitted. He knew his past and his colourful and wild sexual history was all just a symptom of his soft nature. His craving for attention, his desperation to be loved, his absolute desire for nothing but to be pampered and coddled and cared for. Jihoon really saw all of that and made use of it. In retrospect nothing Soonyoung could have done would have prevented this tangled mess of feelings.

“What are you going to do now?” Seokmin asked and waited. He was such a good listener. Soonyoung thought hard as considered his options through the bottom of his empty vodka glass. Leave all of this, the job, the apartment and the new life he’d carved out. Go back to square one, sleeping on Seokmin’s couch, with no attractive prospects for his future. Or harden his heart, accept it for what it was, a business arrangement that shouldn’t ever have gone so far.

He reached for his phone and let his thumbs hover over the shining glass screen; yet another stark reminder of Jihoon’s perveance into every aspect of his life. He took a deep breath and tapped away at the screen while Seokmin watched.

“Did you text him?” His friend asked after waiting a beat too long. “No,” Soonyoung’s smile sparkled as he tossed the phone down. “I just used his money to order way too much expensive Sushi.”

He made his decision and now he’d just have to live with it. At least he could separate himself from the Baby now and, with a little mischief in his heart, sooth his feelings by taking advantage of Jihoon’s generosity. If Jihoon couldn’t love him then he could indulge him and it would make Soonyoung feel better as a bonus.

Jihoon sat up and immediately laid back down. He felt like he’d been hit by a truck. His whole body ached, and his head was pounding and when he tried to focus everything sparkled with a million auras pricking at his eyes. He felt a soft stroke on the back of his hand and for a second his heart leapt in his chest. Was it Soonyoung? Was he here? Was he just dreaming of waking up in the cosy comfortable bed in his Estate with the comfort of a warm body beside him?

“Jihoon?”

That wasn’t Soonyoung’s voice. Jihoon opened his eyes again and he was right. It was just a dream. This wasn’t his estate and this wasn’t the bed and it wasn’t Soonyoung beside him. “Hi Cheol,” he croaked out as he tried to sit again. “Am I in the hospital?” “Yes,” Seungcheol stood and held a glass of water with a straw up to his mouth and Jihoon sipped slowly. The cotton wool feeling in his mouth faded to a dull taste of metal and he looked around. 

“Have you been here the whole time?” Jihoon asked and Seungcheol nodded seriously. “Yes, the paramedics called me as you next of kin, and Dr Hong is here too.” As soon as the doctor was mentioned he walked in, smiling gently at the sight of Jihoon awake and coherent, and warmly at Seungcheol’s comforting presence by his side.

“Jihoon, I’m glad you’re awake, how do you feel?”

_Empty, vacant, hollow._

_Like I never want to wake up._

_Why would I want to wake when my dreams are sweet and hauntingly real but my life is a nightmare I can’t escape from?_

“I feel fine,” he said and reached for the water again but Seungcheol beat him too it. He grabbed the water and held it too Jihoon’s lips while he took another sip. “Ok, so, Mr Lee… the doctor flicked through his notes before clearing his throat. “Are you comfortable speaking in front of Mr Choi?” Jihoon nodded. He and Seungcheol had never had any secrets between them. 

Until now. 

Until this one huge secret threatened to tear everything he’d worked so hard for apart. 

They’d known each other since they were fourteen, grew up as best of friends through their difficult teenage years, closer than brothers. And now there was a wedge between them, painful and distracting, and hard for Jihoon to ignore.

“Mr Lee my initial diagnosis is epilepsy. I’d like to run some more tests over the next few weeks and I’d like you to stay in tonight just for observation. We can get you started on some medication as well but..” he moved a little closer and his eyes examined Jihoon’s face for acceptance. “Mr Lee you cannot be constantly subjected to stress. You need to sleep regularly, look after yourself, and keep stress levels down. Okay?” He looked over at Seungcheol who was clutching Jihoon’s hand and nodding. “Please, make sure he relaxes, make sure he drinks water and sleeps regularly on a schedule. At least seven hours a night.”

Seungcheol’s eyes were huge and beguiling as he nodded up at the doctor. “I’ll check in with you in a few hours and the nurse will bring you some medication so you can rest.” Dr Hong left the notes in the folder at the end of the bed and left the two in peace.

“Dad wants to publicly announce the engagement,” Seungcheol said. “He wants to make a media release this week. That way we can finally set a date.” Jihoon didn’t want a date. He didn’t want a wedding date; to him it was just an expiration date. “Cheol, please, now isn’t the time.” 

“Well when is the right time?” Tears filled Seungcheol’s eyes as he pulled his hand away. “Its never the right time with you. You’re so busy during the week, you leave me waiting at dinner, you don’t want to meet on the weekends….” Jihoon sighed. He never wanted to hurt Seungcheol, the man was his best friend, the Choi’s were like his family. Everything was going to work out fine before he met Soonyoung.

Jihoon had never felt anything for anyone beyond friendship. Entering into this marriage arrangement with Seungcheol seemed to make so much sense at the time. They knew each other so well and, with the merger dangling like a carrot, it was too good to pass up. Seungcheol was poised to take over PLEDIS from his father, Jihoon’s old company from when he was a singer, and combined with Universe Factory it would make them the biggest players in the record industry.

He’d met Seungcheol at fourteen, himself a fresh faced trainee, the other a pampered son of a CEO. Seungcheol had wanted to train too but his father had refused, he was to learn to lead and manage not sing and dance, but he still found himself fascinated with the training rooms. Jihoon debuted as an artist and Seungcheol went away to University but when he returned things had changed. Jihoon was a man now, grown and successful, and Seungcheol was smitten. His friendship had grown into something more and it was unfortunate that Jihoon didn’t feel the same.

He’d begged Seungcheol not to take it personally; Jihoon wasn’t sure he’d ever be capable of love. Seungcheol’s persistence turned into their marriage arrangement and Jihoon had been thrilled with the idea. It was the solution to everyone’s problems. 

Seungcheol got his husband, his dream wedding and his dream man.

Seungcheol’s father got to retire with the company in safe hands. 

And Jihoon got what he wanted as well, money and power, and two companies under his control. Jihoon loved nothing more than power and control. There would be a prenup, that had already been discussed, but there was a lucrative carrot dangling that Jihoon couldn’t ignore.

Until everything changed.

Until Soonyoung swept into his life, all sweet beaming smiles and soft giggles, a picture of beauty and grace. Until he met Soonyoung Jihoon was destined to lock himself into this loveless marriage, be content with his company and his money, satisfy himself with other interests. He couldn’t do that now. He wanted more, he wanted someone warm to sleep beside him, someone to smile at him when he first woke up. He knew Seungcheol would always be there for him but it wasn’t the same. Nothing felt right like being with Soonyoung.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon said. He never should have agreed to this, knowing how Seungcheol felt, knowing he could never feel the same. It was a mistake.

“He came here,” Seungcheol’s eyes turned cold and Jihoon sat up. He didn’t even have to ask who he was talking about.

“W-when?” Jihoon reached for his water again and this time Seungcheol didn’t lean over to help him. “Almost as soon as they bought you in. He was all red and sweaty, he must have ran the whole way here…” Seungcheol’s voice dwindled down to a whisper. “He must have been worried about you.....” His eyes blinked sadly, so dark and melancholic it cut Jihoon to his core.

“He told me not to tell you he was here.”

Tears pricked at Jihoon’s eyes at the thought of Soonyoung running all the way here in panic. It was just like him, he was so caring and loving, and he would have been shatterd to find Seungcheol sitting by his side. Jihoon could tell Soonyoung had feelings for him. He just wished he could admit his own.

“I told him I knew who he was and I told him you were only allowed to keep him until the wedding.”

“Can you get me some food?” he asked and Seungcheol was only too happy to oblige. “Of course,” he pressed a quick kiss into Jihoon’s hair as he got up. It wasn’t unexpected, Seungcheol was always affectionate, but it never went further than this. A chaste hug, a kiss on the cheek, holding hands in the backseat of a limo. Jihoon had always just considered himself not an affectionate person.He’d never gone any further with Seungcheol and he knew it was a sore spot with his fiancé. He just wasn’t sure he could do it.

He’d often wondered if he could eventually, Seungcheol was attractive enough, and Jihoon liked him. Could he give up his thirst for his games and settle down into a vanilla sex life with Seungcheol? Would it ever be enough without the restraints and the toys, the push and pull, the power and control? 

As soon as he walked out of the room Jihoon scrambled for his phone and checked it. No missed calls, no messages, nothing. Silence. He expected it. 

He couldn’t wait until Seungcheol left so he could scroll through his folder of Soonyoung’s selfies he often sent him at various times of the day, mostly eating in the café or hanging out at home. He’d come to look forward to them so much; an insight directly into a life Jihoon wanted to desperately to be a part of. He liked them just as much as his most treasured trophy, his video of Soonyoung jerking himself off, so cute and amateur and hotter than any pornstar Jihoon had ever seen.

He imagined sitting beside Soonyoung in the company café, enjoying a meal together, giving no fucks about who was watching them. He imagined wandering along the clean cobbled streets of the fashion district, spoiling Soonyoung with whatever his heart desired, hand in hand for everyone to see how much they belonged together. It made him feel warm and more than a little sad. His head began to hurt again and he was just about to press the buzzer for the nurse when Seungcheol appeared with his hands full of snacks.

“My head hurts again,” Jihoon eyed the snacks but didn’t take any. He’d just wanted Seungcheol to leave. He’d never hurt him for the world but he couldn’t stop thinking about trying to call Soonyoung. “Do you want the nurse?” Seungcheol brushed a soft hand across his forehead and Jihoon nodded.

When the nurse came in with some medication Jihoon thought this would be it. “I’m tired,” he said and Seungcheol settled further into the chair beside the bed. “I’ll stay with you,” he smiled and Jihoon shook his head. “Please, just go home, I’m fine.” His eyes wandered to his phone which had begun to light up with a few notifications but Seungcheol just rubbed the back of his hand. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

Jihoon tried to protest but the medication was heavier than he expected. His eyes drooped and he struggled against it but it wasn’t long before sleep was swallowing him whole.

When his eyes snapped open the room was dim and cool and silent. He was alone, the chair empty beside him, Seungcheol must have finally left. When he reached for his phone he scrolled past the usual notifications, past any messages from Chan and others at his company, searching for the elusive message that just wasn’t there. Soonyoung hadn’t even sent him a message.

On a whim, whether fuelled purely by his emotions or the opioids in his system, Jihoon dialled Soonyoung’s number.

It rang for a while, not unusual considering it was 1:47am, before a gravelly voice answered it. It wasn’t Soonyoung and the thought that someone else was with him made Jihoon sick to his stomach. “Hello?” The voice said and he answered quietly and tried to stay calm. “Hello can I please speak with Soonyoung?”

Silence stretched for too long before the reply. “He’s sleeping,” was the response from the man on the other end and Jihoon sighed. “Okay,” was all he said before he hit the hang up button and tossed the phone onto the bed.

He wondered if it was the other dancer. The one with the dark hair and glasses and the strikingly handsome face. He’d seen the way Soonyoung looked at the tall skinny backup dancer who was in his group. Every time the dancer looked at him Soonyoung would light up, cheeks pink and rosy, his smile stretching all the way up to his eyes. Jihoon didn’t understand the appeal; the man was so thin and a little awkward looking, especially for a dancer, with his wide shoulders and his round wire framed glasses.

He wondered if he should fire him and decided he would. He’d get rid of him from Soonyoung’s life. Hell, if he could manage it, he’d get rid of everyone who stood in between them. Melancholy settled over him when he realised the only one really standing in his way was Seungcheol and his father and he couldn’t get rid of them no matter what he did.

**_“Find out who the backup dancer is in Wen Junhui’s group with the glasses and fire him.”_ **

Jihoon fired off the text to Chan before he could regret it and settled back onto his pillows. He’d probably regret all of this in the morning but for now it was all he could do to make him feel better about himself before falling back into a drug induced haze.

“He called,” Seokmin said as Soonyoung stared up at him from his pillows. After drinking way too much vodka and eating too much sushi Seokmin had watched Soonyoung empty it all back into the toilet before passing out in soft sobs and sniffles. 

“Really?” Soonyoung blinked slowly in the daylight as he tried to gain his bearings. The last thing he remembered was trying to make vodka sunrises without any raspberry cordial and Seokmin taking a blender and a can of cherries away from him. “Yeah, it was really late, you were passed out.” Seokmin swung his legs off the side of the bed and pulled his jeans on. “I thought I’d better stay with you in case you choked on your own vomit.” “Thank you,” Soonyoung sat up and his head began to spin. “What did he say on the phone?”

“He just asked for you, I said you were asleep, he said okay and hung up. It was almost 2am.”

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes. Obviously Jihoon had waited until his fiancé had left to call him. His dirty little secret wasn’t really so secret anymore but Jihoon wasn’t going to parade his paramour around in front of his fiancé, obviously. The idea of Jihoon wanting to talk to him was tarnished by the late hour of the call. He was still something to be ashamed of; nothing more than a 2am clandestine affair.

“Do you want coffee?” Seokmin wandered over to the bedroom door and Soonyoung nodded as his stomach lurched into his chest. He’d let Seokmin play with the new coffee machine and take a shower before he headed into work.

When he finally dragged himself though the doors of dance studio ‘B’ there was a little bit of a commotion. Wonwoo was in the corner gathering his things furiously as people stood around in little groups murmuring to each other. “What’s going on?” Soonyoung rushed over and Wonwoo turned with tears in his eyes. “I’m so fucking stupid Soonyoung. I can’t believe I fell for it.”

“What?” Soonyoung looked around and gave a dirty look to some girls still whispering. “Wen Junhui. Everyone warned me about him but he said he liked me and I fell for it like a fool.” Wonwoo stuffed his hoodie and his spare shoes frantically into his duffel as he sniffed back tears. “And now I’m fired. I needed this job so bad. I can’t believe I fell for his shit.”

“Wait, maybe there’s a mistake….” “No mistake,” Wonwoo rubbed at his cheeks with the sleeves of his sweater, “HR came in here and told me I was being immediately dismissed for inappropriate behaviour.” Before Soonyoung could stop him Wonwoo grabbed his bag and ran out the door and Soonyoung could only watch him in confusion.

“I’m leaving,” Jihoon said as soon as Dr Hong walked in. There was only so much damage control he could do from his hospital bed. HR had gotten rid of the dancer, Chan had sent him confirmation by text, and now he had to try and smooth things over with Soonyoung before the weekend. 

Maybe, if he sorted things out quickly, he could take Friday off work and head out to the Estate early. He racked his brain for suitable gifts as the Doctor took his vitals and made notes in his file. “I’d like you to stay a little longer,” Dr Hong murmured but he knew Jihoon wasn’t going to be able to relax in the hospital. “Look, Dr Hong, I’m going to try and take some time off and I know you’ll think that’s a good idea. But to do that I need to leave today.” 

He scrolled through his favourite shopping app while he half listened to the Doctor drone on about rest and recuperation, more testing and the medications he wanted to start him on. “Just give me the prescription Doctor,” Jihoon said as he wished he could get a second opinion on gifts. He was terrible at this. He’d usually ask Jeonghan because he was so good at this stuff but this time he wanted to send something personal. Something meaningful just from him.

“Make sure you rest,” Dr Hong signed off on his file and pushed a prescription into his hand. “I will,” Jihoon smiled at him in his most convincing way, “I’m planning on taking a long weekend.”

“Good idea, why don’t you take Seungcheol somewhere nice, get away for the weekend?”

Jihoon nodded nonchalantly as he turned back to his online shopping. He’d just been blessed with an excellent idea thanks to Dr Hong. Something special and meaningful to try and show Soonyoung all the things he couldn’t say.

After stopping by his penthouse to shower and dress properly Jihoon headed straight for his office. Despite the chaos of the day before nothing prepared him for what he walked into when he finally returned to his office in the early afternoon.

“Chan?” Jihoon said slowly as he looked around at his staff all staring with their jaws hanging open. “What is happening?”

“We’ve got a huge problem,” Chan admitted as he tapped away at his ubiquitous iPad clutched tight in his nervous fingers. “Wen Junhui has walked out. He’s refusing to rehearse or attend the schedule for this evening unless you bring his backup dancer back. I’m sorry but he’s threatening to go to the media and reveal his relationship unless we comply.” “His relationship?” Jihoon was confused. His head was still a little foggy from the medication and he wasn’t following the chain of events with enough coherence.

“Apparently the dancer you had me fire is his boyfriend, the ‘love of his life’ were his exact words, and he’s prepared to do anything to get him back. He said if you don’t give him his job back he’s going to go and sing outside his apartment until the man takes him back and he’s going to post videos of it on social media.”

Shit, Jihoon rubbed his forehead, he’d really misjudged this one. He’d blame it on the Endone but ultimately it was the result of his own misplaced jealousy. He had to get his life back under control.

“Give him what he wants, tell the dancer we made a mistake, give him a pay rise or something to keep his mouth shut. Anything he wants.” Jihoon walked into his office and left the huge mahogany doors swinging open so Chan could follow him. “And give me some good ideas on where I can go for a long weekend. Somewhere romantic and remote where no one can fucking annoy me.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Jihoonie 💕💕 
> 
> thank you everyone who is supporting this 💕💕

_“Be ready with any necessities at 11am tomorrow morning…”_

_“Please”_

Soonyoung stared at the text messages on the phone in his hand. He’d missed Jihoon and all he wanted was to crawl into his arms and press his face into his neck. Then he remembered a fiancé, a contract and an expiration date, and narrowed his eyes at his phone.

_“I expect to be compensated for the extra hours.”_

He shuddered at his own boldness as he sent the text but he had to try and claw back a little control. The response was almost immediate, not from Jihoon, but a notification from his bank.

_**“You have received a deposit from account JH Lee in the amount of $5000”** _

Soonyoung almost dropped the phone. He instantly felt guilt creeping up his stomach and settling in the back of his mouth where it left a bad taste. Five thousand dollars just for a few hours? He shoved his phone in his pocket and slumped down on his couch. Then an idea came to him suddenly. A bag of necessities? He could think of a necessity that would take a chunk of the five thousand dollar bonus he’d just scored.

“You’re back!” Soonyoung dropped his duffel back on the floor and ran across the room. “What happened to you?” “They said it was a ‘misunderstanding’.” Wonwoo sniffed a little and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “So here I am, back at my job, with a big bonus and a disclaimer signed to indemnify them against the false accusation of fraternisation.”

“Fraternisation?” Soonyoung was confused and Wonwoo just shook his head. “It’s apparently in the company rules but no one’s enforced it for years. Employees aren’t supposed to fraternise with each other and I’ve been doing just that. With Wen Junhui.”

Soonyoung choked on his coffee. His quiet natured and mild-mannered friend was fucking Wen Junhui? “Really?” He couldn’t hide his shock. “Since when? How long?” 

And what would happen to him if someone wanted to enforce the fraternisation rule against him? That was what he really wanted to know.

“For weeks, almost since I started here,” Wonwoo said as he sat down to stretch and Soonyoung joined him. “Look, before you say anything, I know his reputation. I know and I knew and I fell for him anyway. You can’t’ tell anyone and please don’t judge me. That’s the last thing I’m in the mood for.”

Soonyoung wasn’t in a position to judge anyone.

“Hey,” he said soothingly as he reached out to hold Wonwoo’s hand. “I’m here for you if you ever need to talk.” “Same,” Wonwoo smiled and rubbed the back of his hand making Soonyoung smile brighter.

He finished work and showered quickly in the company changerooms so he could head straight to the aesthetician appointment he’d booked. Once he was done there Soonyoung stopped off to pick up a latte and carried it along the cobbled path of the upmarket shopping district near the company building. He stopped right in front of the black and gold storefront and peered in the windows. “Perfect,” he murmured as he recognised the black and gold boxes and bags Jihoon seemed so fond of and he pushed the door open wide.

“Can I help you?” The woman behind the counter was immaculate, her hair slicked down in a dark low ponytail, her lips blood red to match the wide framed glasses perched judgementally on the end of a perfectly shaped nose.

Soonyoung looked around, knowing how out of place he looked in the high-end boutique, before turning back to her with a renewed confidence. He had the money to be in here and just as much right as anyone else.

“I’ll just browse thank you,” he smiled and ran a hand through his damp hair. “I might want to use the change rooms as well.” The woman looked behind him as if she was expecting someone else but there wasn’t anyone else. He was alone in the exclusive lingerie store.

He wandered the aisles looking for just the right thing. He eschewed anything black; it wasn’t what he was going for. He wanted to draw the right responses from Jihoon and he knew he’d do it better with crisp white, shades of rose and peach, delicate powder blue.

He inspected a beautiful pair of pale pink underwear. They were a luxurious satin and so high cut, ruffled around the legs and the waist. He picked them from the rack and wandered around until he found a white pair, vintage style and high waisted, decorated with pearl buttons and thin ribbons. A third pair caught his eye, all sheer peach and wide ribbons, and he took them all and headed towards the change room.

“I’ll try these,” he said as the woman materialised behind him. She’d been eyeing him like a hawk, almost as if she expected him to shoplift something, and he decided it was time to have a little fun. He slipped into the change room and tried the first pair on, hiking his white tshirt up and tying it in a knot below his sternum.

“Do you think my Daddy will like these?” He asked her when he walked out and she eyed him up and down. He cocked his hip and turned this way and that, displaying every inch of his smooth thighs in the high cut knickers.

“Yes,” she said appreciatively, “I’m sure he will.”

Soonyoung waved his bank card nonchalantly to pay for his selection; the eye watering total barely making a dent. He was getting used to this, spending what he wanted, enjoying the finer things in life. He didn’t want to willingly give it up. Who would?

With his purchases secured in two huge bags he was swimming in a world of happiness as he wandered the few blocks to home. He stopped off to buy himself some healthy food for dinner and even added a small bunch of fresh flowers to his basket in the supermarket. They’d be dead by Sunday but at least he’d get to enjoy them for one night. Money was starting to hold less and less meaning as he swiped his card for his purchases.

He didn’t shower again; the aesthetician recommended against it. When he finally slipped into bed, feeling impossibly smooth against the expensive sheets, he thought maybe he could get used to this. Maybe even after his wedding Jihoon might keep him. Sometimes he really thought this could be enough, just being Jihoon’s side piece, his dirty little secret. Sometimes he hated himself for even considering it.

The only thing Soonyoung was certain of was the confusion that ruled his head and his heart. He didn’t know what to do; maybe this weekend would help him decide.

The town car arrived at exactly 11am and Soonyoung found it empty. He climbed in and tossed his duffel bag inside. It was light; the things he’d packed didn’t take up much room at all. He looked around and spotted a small black velvet bag sitting on the seat. He picked it up and slid a box out of the bag and smiled at his name elegantly engraved into the lid. When he opened the box a glittering row of diamonds sparkled in the low light of the car, the solid platinum bracelet tastefully dotted with them including the bar in the middle. 

It was engraved with the words _“Until the sun rises we keep burning”._

When he turned it over all that was on the inside was J + S.

His breath caught in his chest, rapidly fluttering, his heart pounding in response. Jihoon seemed determined to make this really difficult for him – how was he supposed to disregard this? Was Jihoon an expert at these sort of things, adept at masking his indifference with grand romantic gestures, only for them to mean nothing? How could this mean nothing when it looked like it meant the world?

His musings were interrupted when the town car turned left onto the main road across the city instead of right onto the highway. If they weren’t going to the estate where were they going? “Excuse me,” Soonyoung lowered the glass between him and the driver, “where are we going?’ “The airport Sir,” the driver responded without turning around. “Mr Lee is waiting for you there.”

Soonyoung raised the glass divider and sat back on the leather seat. He should have known when he was told to pack the essentials. Now all had for a weekend away was a spare tracksuit and four sets of sexy underwear complete with matching stockings, garter belts, and even a few lacy collars. He slid the bracelet box back into the velvet bag and tried not to overthink as he wondered where he was going.

The town car sped through the airport and only slowed when it approached a boom gate. To Soonyoung’s fascination the car was allowed in and drove straight out onto the tarmac behind a huge shed. They didn’t even go through the terminal. When the car stopped and he got out he saw a plane waiting with the door open and a neatly uniformed flight attendant smiling widely by the stairs.

“Welcome Mr Kwon,” she took his duffel bag, but he clutched tightly at the velvet bag holding his new bracelet. “Please watch your step.”

Soonyoung had never been on a plane so he had no idea how this private plane compared with a commercial flight. He did know that this was more luxury than he’d ever seen in his life. While the country estate where he spent his weekends was tasteful in an old-fashioned classic way this was much more in the style of Jihoon’s office. Everything was dark and mahogany and shining chrome and plush charcoal fabric. There were seats facing each other and one was clearly Jihoon’s; papers strewn all over it along with his iPad and a thick leather-bound diary.

He didn’t know where to sit and looked to the attendant for help. She finished stowing his luggage and pointed to the row of seats across the aisle from where Jihoon was obviously sitting. “Mr Lee usually sits alone when he travels,” she said gently as she ushered him to the seat. “Can I get you anything while you wait?’ He shook his head and sank back into the plush seat. He felt so awkward, not knowing if he could use his phone, what he should ask for, where to sit and how to act. He didn’t even know where they were going.

_Did Jihoon bring Seungcheol on this plane? Was he allowed to sit by him, enjoying the comfort of quiet affection while they criss-cross the country in search of new business connections and project ideas?_

_Did Jihoon unbuckle his seatbelt so he could pull his fiancé closer in a loving embrace while miles of blue ocean stretched out beneath them on their way to romantic secluded getaways on hidden beaches?_

His musings were interrupted by the quiet flushing of a toilet. “Hi,” Jihoon said as he came out drying his hands and Soonyoung turned to see him walking down the aisle of the plane.

“Hi,” Soonyoung stammered. He’d never seen Jihoon in casual clothes before, the man seemed to live in thousand dollar suits even on the weekend. His Jihoon was either suited to perfection or naked and glistening. This Jihoon was a vision in a soft baby blue hoodie that looked thick and luxurious and a pair of grey sweatpants.

“Why are you sitting over there?” Jihoon frowned and Soonyoung blushed. “T-the woman said you like to sit alone.” “I like to sit with you,” Jihoon took his hand and pulled him over towards the other seat. “The flight isn’t very long anyway, probably an hour not including ascending and descending.”

Soonyoung allowed himself to be tugged over to the other side where Jihoon directed him to the seat next to where he was sitting. “I’m going to pack this work up now, I just couldn’t be bothered going into the office this morning, so I came straight here.” He scooped up the papers and when Soonyoung reached out to help him Jihoon stilled in his spot. “Where’s your gift?” He put the thick diary down and reached out to stroke his fingertips along Soonyoung’s bare wrist. The touch was barely there, a whisper on his sensitive skin, and it make him shudder with want. Jihoon knew how to push every single button Soonyoung had.

“It’s here,” Soonyoung reached over to the seat where he’d left the little black velvet bag sitting under his phone. “Let’s put it on.” Jihoon opened the bag and pulled the sleek black box free. Soonyoung held his breath as Jihoon clasped the beautiful bracelet around his wrist and pressed a kiss to the sensitive underside of his wrist. It was just one simple gesture but the weight of it settled so heavily in Soonyoung’s chest that it hurt.

“Sit,” Jihoon scooped up the rest of his work and shoved it into a big black tote. For some reason that small detail surprised Soonyoung; he expected Jihoon to be a heavy leather briefcase guy but the papers hanging out from the top of the black canvas tote made him smile. Jihoon was so controlled and controlling in so many aspects of his life that this seemed endearingly incongruous.

Doors slammed closed around them as Jihoon buckled his seatbelt. “Do you fly well?” he asked and Soonyoung shrugged as he turned the bracelet on his wrist and admired its lustrous sparkle. “I’ve never flown before.” Jihoon hid his surprise well as he took Soonyoung’s hand in his. “Nervous?” His eyes seemed different today. They seemed almost merry, shining with the promise of no work and all play, and it made Jihoon seem impossibly young. Here, in his powder blue hoodie and socked feet, he seemed so real.

“Chae, this is Mr Kwon’s first flight, we need to celebrate.” Jihoon smiled as he said it and the attendant nodded. “As soon as we’re in the air I’ll take care of it.” She settled into her own seat in the front of the plane and buckled herself over the top of her lively red and grey uniform. The plane began to taxi, then speed up, and Soonyoung’s heart went with it as it took off into the air.

Butterflies drummed their wings repeatedly as Soonyoung’s body adjusted to the feeling of flying. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he felt Jihoon poke his side. “Open your eyes silly,” the look on Jihoon’s face was impossibly fond when Soonyoung complied. “Say goodbye to Seoul.”

The city spread out as far as Soonyoung could see as he watched the ground grow further and further away. “Where are we going?” he finally braved the question and Jihoon smiled warmly with the answer. “I have an island,” Jihoon said flippantly, “Its somewhere between here and Taiwan, probably closer to Japan maybe…” his eyes turned wistful as he looked past Soonyoung to stare out of the window. “I haven’t been there in years, I’m always too busy, and I never enjoyed going there alone.”

_Alone? Why wouldn’t he take his gorgeous fiancé there? At least on special occasions..._

“I’ve had cause to think about so many things in the last few days and I’ve concluded I should enjoy myself more. Take more time off. The doctors have told me I need to rest anyway.”

Tears filled Soonyoung’s eyes as he began to shake. “Jihoon are you dying?” he whispered and Jihoon’s fondness escaped his lips in a breathy sort of laugh followed by a kiss on Soonyoung’s forehead. “No baby, I’m not dying, but I do need to start taking care of myself better.”

_Doesn’t your fiancé take care of you? Make sure you sleep and eat and relax?_

_Take care of you every night, fixing your dinner and running your bath, curling up next to you to keep you warm?_

If he was Soonyoung’s he’d never let the man out of his sight. If their relationship wasn’t something relegated to the shadows, he’d bring him lunch every day, drag him from the office at 6pm every night, make sure his weekends were free of the pressure of paperwork.

“I need to reduce stress in my life and do more things that make me relaxed and happy.”

_Couldn’t he relax with his fiancé? Didn’t being with him make him happy?_

“I know you came to the hospital Soonyoung. I know you know I was - am - sick, and I know you know about him, and I just need you to know that my life is complicated right now.” Jihoon let go of Soonyoung to run a Ah d through his dark hair messing it endearingly.

“I’ve been really struggling and I thought I knew what I wanted ….” Jihoon’s voice wavered as he turned and looked outside the plane. The ocean was vast and sparkling below them and he squeezed Soonyoung’s hand tight again. “I just need you to be patient with me and let me enjoy this weekend. I can’t give you any more than that right now. Is that something you can do?” When he turned to Soonyoung the dancer had never seen him look more vulnerable.

His eyes were so uncertain, his fingers trembling just slightly, his lips parted as they glistened in the light. Soonyoung felt himself nodding; after all, this is what he was here for. Stress relief, a toy for Jihoon to use when he needed to let off steam. His hobby.

He’d do everything he could to make this weekend perfect for Jihoon.

Soonyoung leaned back in the seat and relaxed, closed his eyes, focused on the feeling of Jihoon’s beautiful soft hand nestled in his. His own fingers were fatter and shorter and Jihoon’s beautiful slender white fingers made his look absolutely unattractive. There was something heart-warming about their contrast though; everything they were was a contrast. The attendant was like a shadow as she unobtrusively served them iced champagne with strawberries on the rim and a plate of fresh melon and citrus.

The plane was descending before he could really even get used to the feeling of flying. The expanse of ocean gave way to an archipelago dotted with white sandy beaches and forests of green. When the plane landed and the doors finally opened Soonyoung was pulled to his feet by a grinning Jihoon who seemed to have a new lease on life.

“Come on,” he said joyously as they descended form the plane, “you’ll love it here.”

The weather was different here. They must be closer to the equator, Soonyoung mused, as he watched Jihoon pull the hoodie over his shoulders and stretch. The white t-shirt he was wearing looked impossibly luxurious and soft and he wanted to run his hands all over it. 

They crossed the tarmac to where a driver was waiting with a small welcoming committee of employees. “Mr Lee,” they bowed, a middle aged woman with her hair in a tight bun and a tall strong looking younger man. “The house is ready, and it is fully stocked.” “Thank you, Mrs Park,” Jihoon bowed back as he led Soonyoung to a waiting jeep. Their luggage was stowed and Soonyoung was about to climb into the backseat when he saw Jihoon walk around to the driver’s side.

“I told you we’d be alone,” he smirked at Soonyoung as the other climbed into the passenger seat and the jeep began to make its way winding along a clifftop.

The ‘house’ they spoke of took Soonyoung’s breath away. It was sprawling, stretched out almost on the sand, surrounded by high cliffs and ranging vegetation. The electronic gate opened when Jihoon swiped a card and they drove into a circular driveway. “Just us,” Jihoon said again, obviously delighted with Soonyoung’s expression of wonder. He’d never seen anything like this and couldn’t believe just two hours ago he’d been in the city.

They’d barely made it in the door when Jihoon pressed him against it. “I missed you,” Jihoon whined, hot and open mouthed against Soonyoung’s lips. Soonyoung couldn’t do anything but tip his head back and close his eyes, letting Jihoon’s hands roam inside his tshirt, hot tongue laving down the side of his neck.

Just when he was practically squeezing his legs together in arousal Jihoon pulled away. Soonyoung frowned a little; Jihoon usually couldn’t stop himself once he got started. But this Jihoon was different and Soonyoung could see it all over his face as he smiled warmly at the taller man.

“Let’s go down to the beach!” His eyes were incandescent with excitement and it was contagious but Soonyoung could only whine with embarrassment. “What’s wrong baby?” Jihoon tugged him away from the doorway and into a huge open living area facing directly down onto the beach.

“I....” Soonyoung looked over at his duffel sitting uselessly in the doorway. “I didn’t bring anything to swim in.”

“Just go in your underwear!” Jihoon let go of him and headed to the wide sliding doors that led to a decked patio. “I’ve got plenty of towels here.” He turned and waited for Soonyoung to follow. “Come on, don’t be shy, there’s no one between here and Nagasaki to see you.”

He handed Soonyoung a big fluffy beach towel and tugged at his tshirt.

“Seriously, Soonyoung, it’s a private island.”

“If you insist,” Soonyoung felt warmth colour his cheeks as he pulled his tshirt off and tossed it onto the deck. He dropped his sweatpants and at the sight of his body, freshly waxed top to toe and clad only in peach coloured lace and satin, Jihoon gaped open mouthed.

“Shit,” he muttered as the joy in his eyes was quickly clouded with something darker. Something hot and lustful and desperate.

“Come on Jihoon,” Soonyoung tossed over his shoulder coquettishly as he stepped off the deck and onto the sand, “this was your idea. Let’s go to the beach.”

Jihoon scrambled to follow him.

The beach shelter was thatched and cast a nice patch of shade but Soonyoung laid his towel out in the sun. He collapsed onto his stomach and stared at the water, azure and calm, lapping at the shore with a lazy sort of ebb and flow. He could feel the heat of Jihoon’s eyes burning into him as the man loomed over him still standing.

“What?” he feigned innocence as he looked up over his shoulder. “Don’t ‘ _what_ ’ me. You know exactly what.”

Soonyoung inhaled sharply as Jihoon sank into the sand beside him. The feeling of hands running up the back of his thighs was soothing and the sun was making his skin feel warm and relaxed. He instinctively parted his thighs to allow Jihoon’s beautiful slender fingers to work their magic closer to where his ass was barely covered in peach coloured lace.

“Turn over baby,” Jihoon whispered close to his ear making Soonyoung shiver. “I want to see you. All of you.”

Soonyoung rolled onto his back and used his arm to shield his eyes. The sun was blazing, warming every inch of him, giving his skin a rosy flush. He knew he looked good and he crossed his ankles, angling his hip just right to show Jihoon exactly what his money was paying for.

“You’re so smooth,” Jihoon mumbled as he stroked down Soonyoung’s chest, lingering along the feint ridge of his stomach muscles, dragging delicately across the front of his underwear. He was trying to hold back but it was almost impossible; the slightest touch from Jihoon always set his body on fire.

“So smooth, always hard for me.....” Jihoon licked his lips before bending down to trace his tongue across the straining bulge in the front of the satin underwear. “So wet already.....” he hummed in satisfaction as he lapped delicately at the damp patch darkening the satin and making it darker with his wet tongue.

A gentle breeze blew up cooling him just enough. The air was humid and the sun a little fierce and there was nothing else to distract them beside the far off squall of a seagull. They were exposed to the world with only blue sky above but they’d never ever been more secluded.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung moved his arm so he could blink up at the man nestled between his thighs, “I want to see you too.....” Jihoon smirked and pulled up to his knees; all to quick to oblige.

He slid his sweatpants down and his boxers with them. After he kicked his ankles free he pulled the tshirt over his head and Soonyoung drank in the sight. He was so stunning, his perfect white skin almost glowing in the bright sunlight, his body incredible the way it rippled and pulled. Every inch of his skin was stretched taut over impressive muscles and Soonyoung wanted nothing more than to be caged in by him, trapped, dominated completely. The man was flawless.

“Come here,” he reached out and Jihoon seemed to know. He was so hard, cock red and drooling with excitement, and the heat of his body was oppressive as he crawled back between Soonyoung’s legs.

“You’re so smooth,” he nipped at Soonyoung’s neck as his hips began to grind. Soonyoung tried to reach down between them but Jihoon took his wrist and pinned it above his head.

“I don’t need it,” he rasped as he sucked at Soonyoung’s neck. His hips began to roll, grinding down to make the most deliciously smooth friction, the slick of his arousal making his cock slide hot and wet against the satin. Soonyoung didn’t need it either; the feeling of Jihoon’s erection rutting against his own through the soft material was a tactile sensation like nothing else.

He began to whine, his hips thrusting upwards to chase the feeling, his mouth hanging damp and slack. “God, Soonyoung, you’re so beautiful,” Jihoon groaned as his hips stuttered against Soonyoung’s, “you’re all I need in this world.”

The praise sent him over the edge. Soonyoung came hard, dripping, covering his expensive lingerie in cum and sweat and sand. When Jihoon came too it was with a loud grunt and a splash of wet heat across Soonyoung’s stomach. He collapsed on top of Soonyoung and let his whole weight bear down as they caught their breath on the beach. “Come on,” Jihoon leaned up on his elbows, drawing Soonyoung’s lips in for a deep slow kiss, before scrambling to his feet and pulling the dancer up by his hand.

“Like this?” Soonyoung giggled and Jihoon tugged at the elastic ruffle over his hip. “Leave them here!” He pulled harder and Soonyoung squirmed away. “Don’t rip these ones!” He slid them down and stepped out of them and let Jihoon pull him towards the water. “It’s cold,” Soonyoung squealed when the waves kissed his ankles but he was no match for the shorter, but stronger, man.

Jihoon laughed loudly, eyes sparkling in the sunlight, head tossed back in delight. He easily manhandled Soonyoung into the water, grabbing him in a tight back hug and dumping them both under the next wave. Soonyoung came up for air and found himself in Jihoon’s arms again, the warmth of their naked bodies fighting to cocoon them against the cold of the ocean.

As he wrapped his arms around him and stared into his eyes Soonyoung felt his stomach fill with the flutter of a million butterflies. He leaned forward and kissed him and Jihoon kissed him back, gently, starting slowly before fanning from a flicker into a blaze.

**_“Until the sun rises we keep burning”_ **

He didn’t know where the quote was from, a song or a poem or maybe it was Jihoon’s own heart, but the words couldn’t be any more truthful.

They were burning, ablaze under the afternoon sun, kissing until the world turned to ashes around them.

Soonyoung was in love with him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoy
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥️

“I want to talk about him.”

Soonyoung couldn’t hold it any longer. It was killing him to keep it all inside, the incessant wondering and fidgeting, questioning every single action and word and gesture.

He sat across the table from Jihoon, a five hundred dollar bottle of wine between them, dinner on the plates cooked personally by the music producer. It had been a sight to see, Jihoon in an apron, grilling steaks and vegetables on the outdoor barbeque. It had felt so domestic, Soonyoung curled up on the outdoor couch to watch him, nursing a glass of wine, fresh from a cool shower after their refreshing swim in the ocean.

Smoke had curled in the air and the delicious aroma of meat filled the space between them as Jihoon turned the steaks and tossed corn cobs and smiled at Soonyoung every few minutes. The warmth in his eyes, the care and the comfort, the almost stifling domesticity was too much for Soonyoung. It filled him with desire for things he knew could never be his. Jihoon could never be his.

He needed to know what kind of man could make Jihoon fall in love with him. If it wasn’t Soonyoung, and if it wasn’t Mingyu who was gorgeous and tall and just lovely, then who was Seungcheol? Soonyoung knew he was beautiful, he needed to know he was loving and kind and fun and talented, that somehow he was special enough to have won Jihoon’s heart.

“I don’t want to talk about him.”

Jihoon carved into his steak with a knife and terrifying ferocity. Soonyoung pushed. He knew they were supposed to be sharing a relaxing weekend, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him; it was like they’d brought a third person along with them and Soonyoung couldn’t stand it any longer.

“I don’t want to hear about your plans or make things hard for you,” Soonyoung took a delicate sliver of steak and chewed it slowly. “I just want to know what sort of man managed to get you to settle down.”

The answer wasn’t what he was expecting.

“Seungcheol is my best friend but I’m not in love with him if that’s what you want to know.” The honesty radiated from Jihoon in waves as he stopped hacking at his steak and his shoulders slumped in relief. He sighed and sipped his wine again and Soonyoung watched him think hard about what he wanted to say.

“I grew up with nothing. My grandfather lost the family fortune through some very poor business decisions and gambled away what was left of our history. My father grew up poor; I grew up not much better. I had enough to eat and clothes on my back but I watched my parents struggle every single day.”

Soonyoung dropped his knife and fork, mesmerised by the story, drawn in by Jihoon’s striking honesty.

“I only learned how to play music because of the youth group I was involved with through our church. They had a guitar and a set of drums and I was a natural. I’d had no formal lessons or training but I could play guitar by ear and pick up drum beats instantly. Then I started singing and people started to take notice of me.”

Jihoon pushed the steak around on his plate before taking another sip of wine. He shivered at the memories flooding his mind and cleared his throat so he could continue.

“When I was scouted I was only fourteen. Seungcheol’s Father is the CEO of PLEDIS and from my first evaluation I was his star. He got me training, real training, vocal coaching and I was taught how to read music and when I turned sixteen, he bought me a laptop and I started learning how to produce music. Seungcheol was always there when I was training, he wanted to train too, but his Father wouldn’t allow it. We became best friends though and we’ve always been there for each other through everything.”

This wasn’t the way the story was supposed to go, Soonyoung couldn’t help but think, but he stayed silent as he listened to the rest.

“It was inevitable, I guess. Seungcheol fell in love with me and I just couldn’t love him back. It wasn’t just him; I just wasn’t that way inclined, I figured I’d never fall in love with anyone. I mean, if it couldn’t be Seungcheol, then it probably just couldn’t be anyone.”

Tears welled in Soonyoung’s eyes, but he managed to blink them away. A lightning strike flashed way off in the distance and the distinct scent of petrichor swirled around them in the light evening breeze. It was warm but they were a little closer to the equator here than at home, and Soonyoung trembled with the anticipation of a summer storm.

“I got so famous so quick and the success didn’t come easy but it did come quickly. I basically bankrolled that company and when we get married we’ll be joint owners of both the companies. Universe Factory and PLEDIS will be the biggest merger in entertainment business history.”

“So you’re marrying him for a company?” Soonyoung sounded incredulous and he was. Jihoon had money, more money that eh could ever spend, and his business was successful. He was at the top of the industry and no one could compete with Universe Factory; he didn’t seem to need PLEDIS.

“It’s more than that Soonyoung,” Jihoon pushed his almost empty plate away and refilled their wine glasses. “You know, money doesn’t matter to me, its easy to say that when you have so much. But it’s true. But some things matter. When I made my first million do you know what I did?”

Soonyoung shook his head.

“I bought the estate. It was my family’s estate, handed down through generations, lost by my grandfather’s poor judgement. He had to sell it when my father was just a baby and all I wanted was to have my family home back. Most of the things inside were gone, sold off or lost, but I tracked down what I could and replaced and restored what I couldn’t. I’ve never felt so satisfied as I did when I stood in the doorway of that huge old mansion and realised what I’d achieved.”

“So what can Seungcheol give you that money can’t buy?” Soonyoung tried to hide the venom in his voice but he couldn’t help it. He needed to know what the catch was; what was keeping Jihoon locked into this one-sided marriage.

“My music masters.” Jihoon swirled the wine and took a long sip. “Seven mini albums and four full albums; 91 songs. My whole career before my contract with PLEDIS expired, everything I ever composed and wrote and recorded and released, they own it all. Seungcheol and his father, PLEDIS, they own me as an artist. I want my fucking music back.”

Soonyoung heaved out a huge long sigh. It all suddenly made sense. Jihoon didn’t want more money and he didn’t want more power and he didn’t want Seungcheol. He wanted his music back. “W-why wont they just sell them back to you? You’ve got the money to pay them.”

“Damnit Soonyoung,” Jihoon snapped as his patience broke, his hand slamming into the table. The crystal glass skittered across the tablecloth and to the slate floor where it shattered into a million pieces. Soonyoung stared at it as if it was his heart discarded on the slate in a million shards like so much fragile crystal. “You think I haven’t asked? You think I haven’t tried?” He walked over to the barbeque and picked up a tea towel and crouched on the floor to pick up the glass. “They won’t sell them back to me. They have money too, they don’t need mine, and there’s only two things in the world that matter to Seungcheol’s father. His son and his company.”

Soonyoung tried to get up to help him but he was swiftly rebuked. “Stay on the chair, idiot, you’ll cut yourself,” Jihoon huffed as he scooped the shards of expensive crystal into the towel.

“So, you want your music back, Seungcheol’s father wants his company and his son in safe hands, and Seungcheol wants you. Everyone gets what they want.”

Everyone except Soonyoung.

Tears filled his eyes and he had to run. He scrambled out of his chair and pushed it back as he rushed across the long veranda and onto the sand. He ran all the way to the edge of the sea where it was lapping gentle ebbs at the sandy shore and sparkling with the dust of moonlight. The lightening flashed again, closer this time, and it was followed after a few seconds by a rumble of thunder. The lightning always came first, Soonyoung thought as he quickly wiped a few tears dry with his hands, the flash was always a warning. The loud roar of thunder wasn’t as scary if you knew the warning sign to look out for but it still reverberated in his head louder than the pounding of his heart.

“I’m sorry for yelling,” Jihoon said quietly as he moved quietly into the empty space besides Soonyoung. He held one hand outstretched but pulled it back when he saw blood dripping from the tip of his thumb. “You called me an idiot but you’re the one who got cut.” Soonyoung reached out and took Jihoon’s hand and wrapped his lips gently around Jihoon’s bleeding thumb. He sucked it slowly, the iron taste of blood thick in his mouth, and the sound of thunder rumbling in his ears. “I’m sorry,” Jihoon pulled his hand back and used it to card gently through Soonyoung’s hair whipped curly by the humidity and wild by the wind. “I’m so sorry Baby, I’m the idiot. I’m messing everything up.”

Soonyoung wanted to comfort him, to say he wasn’t, but he was. They both were. This wasn’t what it was supposed to be and they both knew. Soonyoung let Jihoon draw him close, let warm hands comfort him through the thin linen of his shirt, let Jihoon begin to lead him in a slow dance on the sand. He was humming under his breath, a soft song filled with longing, and his feet shuffled as he fell in step with Jihoon’s graceful movements.

“Until the sun rises we keep burning.”

They danced on the sand, barefoot and windswept, and knew that if they kept going it would all turn to ashes around them. In that moment, Soonyoung didn’t care, he felt selfish and possessive and wild, he wanted all of this and more. He allowed himself to want, to want to be in Seungcheol’s place, to be more than a secret; a hobby or a game. He wanted to be the one on Jihoon’s arm in public, whether it was industry events or company parties, he wanted to be someone Jihoon could be proud of. More than just someone with value in the dark corners of his bedroom and the shady secrets of his life.

The diamonds on his wrist glittered and sparkled but couldn’t outshine the stars in the sky. Jihoon hummed and the waves crashed and rain began to fall. A flash of lightening illuminated the way as they ran giggling up the sand, Soonyoung’s hand clutched tight in Jihoon’s, and even though the rain started light by the time they made it in the house they were both soaked.

“Kiss me,” Jihoon gasped, desperate, his hands clutching tightly at Soonyoung’s shirt. He immediately gave in, letting the shorter pull at him and scratch at his clothes, licking into his mouth and pushing a knee between his thighs. 

“Bedroom,” he gasped against the damp skin of Soonyoung’s neck and he let Jihoon take his hand and lead him through the silent beach house. There was nothing but the thunder and the sound of rain audible and the darkness was punctuated by sharp bursts of lightning but the air was warm and the wind was gentle.

And Jihoon was gentle.

He kissed him again and again and Soonyoung found himself on the bed. Jihoon crawled over him and rucked his shirt up under his armpits as he traced around one nipple with his tongue. Soonyoung felt every nerve in his body ignite. Jihoon had never ever fucked him like this. Never touched him so softly, so reverently, let his hands slide across his skin like silk.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung whined a little, testing out the word. It felt foreign in his mouth but he persisted when Jihoon pressed closer between his legs.

“I want to hold you,” he whispered and Soonyoung nodded. Jihoon’s eyes were free from any subterfuge as Soonyoung stared up into them and he wanted to melt under the man’s fierce gaze.

Clothes vanished under frantic fingers as Jihoon stripped him bare. His hunger was palpable as he rutted naked and hard into Soonyoung as he kissed him along the column of his neck. Soonyoung arched into him and spread his legs; he didn’t want to be edged, he didn’t need any foreplay. He craved Jihoon inside him. Not his Daddy, not the man who introduced him to so many kinks he never even imagined, but this raw and honest Jihoon who was setting his body on fire.

“Jihoon,” he groaned as hands travelled the smooth expanse of his neck and stomach and thighs, “Jihoon I want you inside me now....” He rolled onto his side when Jihoon moved from between his legs and returned to the bed with lube. He inhaled and exhaled, slow and deep, when Jihoon crawled up the bed behind him. He lifted his leg and let Jihoon hook his elbow under it while his other hand slipped between his legs. 

Jihoon’s fingers were slick and wet and slid easily in gentle circles around the tight clench of his ass but it wasn’t fast enough. “Please,” he whined and Jihoon stretched up to whisper in his ear. “I’ve got you baby, don’t worry, just let me take it slow tonight.”

One finger slipped in and Soonyoung groaned. He tried to back up onto his hand but Jihoon was pressed too close to his back for that. He could feel every single inch of Jihoon’s chest pressed to his back as one finger slid out and was replaced by two.

“Fuck,” Jihoon husked, low and heavy, as he moved his fingers faster. Soonyoung wanted to scream that he didn’t need it, he was always open and willing for Jihoon, but the gentle kissed scattered across his nape and shoulder blades kept him in place better than any restraint. He was almost crying, stimulated and wet inside, his thighs covered in lube. Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more finally, finally, Jihoon pulled his fingers free and pressed the head of his cock against the fluttering muscle.

“Are you ready?” Jihoon whispered and Soonyoung keened. He almost squealed when he felt the heat and weight of Jihoon’s cock teasing his slick hole. “I’m ready,” he said and Jihoon pulled impossibly closer. When he pushed inside Soonyoung the dancer bent back in an arch he never imagined his body could make.

“Jihoon,” he gasped, frantic as he arched back into Jihoon’s warmth. The room was dark and he could see nothing besides the snippets of life the lightning strikes allowed. The rain was pounding but the thunder had passed and the sound of his own breathing roared in his ears.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon’s whispers in Soonyoung’s ear was as gentle as the slow thrusts of his hips. He was grinding deep, clinging to Soonyoung’s back, hips rolling and thrusting in deep waves. Soonyoung could feel every single inch of him inside, could hear his pants for breath, could smell his cologne and the faint hint of barbecue that lingered on his skin. In that moment his whole world narrowed down into one shape point as Jihoon reached around and grabbed his cock.

The slide was slow, steady in time with his thrusts, and Soonyoung unravelled. He came apart in Jihoon’s hand, crying out his pleasure, spilling hot all over Jihoon’s fingers. “You’re beautiful,” Jihoon cooed in his ear as he clutched tighter to Soonyoung’s body. Every shiver and shudder that racked him was swallowed up by Jihoon’s tight embrace. Just when he thought it was going to go on forever Jihoon’s hips stuttered. They lost their easy grace in a frantic chase for pleasure and Soonyoung knew they were tears spilled on his back when Jihoon came inside him.

He didn’t say anything. He lay still and warm and blissed out as Jihoon stilled inside him. He let Jihoon take a moment, take his time, and compose himself before he pulled out. When he did, he rolled away but drew Soonyoung with him over and onto his chest. They didn’t even clean up. They just lay still and silent as the rain beat down and the lightning vanished off into the distance where the ocean met the sky.

“Good morning,” Jihoon grinned at him from the kitchen bench were he was making pancakes. “I didn’t even know you could cook,” Soonyoung smiled as he picked a berry from the plate and popped it in his mouth. “I took a few lessons from Jeonghan,” Jihoon’s cheeks pinked with embarrassment as he admitted it. “I wanted to come here alone with you and there’s no takeout options for five hundred kilometres.”

The idea of Jihoon planning this so meticulously, all to spend time alone with him, was a little overwhelming. It was so hard to keep a healthy perspective when he was behaving like this; like Soonyoung’s feelings weren’t a one-way street. Especially when he’d slept all night lulled into comfort by the sound of Jihoon’s heartbeat. Sleeping in each other’s arms was a step over a precipice Soonyoung wasn’t sure how to step back from.

“Sit,” Jihoon dragged him by the hand to the outdoor eating area and he found a table set with a small posy of flowers from the garden, a smattering of pretty shells, and a velvet box. It was smaller than the one he’d already been presented with before the plane ride and when he sat Jihoon opened it.

A glittering band of diamonds were encased in a ring of white gold. “I know it’s not the right kind of ring Soonyoung,” his voice was shaking as he stood earnestly and young beside the table. “Can you please just give me some time. I need time. I’m begging you not to leave me just yet.” “When is the wedding date?’ he finally asked the one question he’d been dreading. “Three months.” It wasn’t long enough.

Jihoon had never looked so young as when he stood pleading his case in front of Soonyoung. It was unnecessary; Soonyoung was in over his head and he already knew there was no way out. He was too far gone, too in love with Jihoon, this Jihoon who had brought him here and shown who he really was. If only they could stay here forever.

It wasn’t to be. He had to wake from the dream eventually.

They played in the ocean and lay on the sand and before Soonyoung could deal with it they were packing up to go home. The car ride was silent but Soonyoung livened a little when they got onto the plane. He’d been too nervous to enjoy himself on the way there and this time it was excitement that swelled in his chest as he let Jihoon buckle his seatbelt.

Jihoon held out his hand, palm up and open, and Soonyoung slipped his over the top. It sparkled with thousands of dollars’ worth of diamonds but that wasn’t important. He wasn’t in it for the money anymore. It was nice but he’d give it all up for a chance at a real life with Jihoon; to break free from the expiration date and walk together into a future where they could hold hands freely.

The plane taxied across the runway and came to a halt on the tarmac and they stayed still until the seatbelt sign was off. “Thank you,” Soonyoung said as he finally relinquished his hold on Jihoon’s hand and the other shook his head. “No, thank you,” he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth and the dancer shivered. It was these little things that made him wonder how it could all be fake, empty, heartless. He knew Jihoon was fond of him but the ring and the trip and the affection and the freedom all pointed to something he wasn’t ready for. He really believed that Jihoon could love him back if only they didn’t have so many obstacles in their way.

“Come on,” Jihoon tugged him into standing and helped him with his carry on, “let’s make sure you get home.” “Come with me,” Soonyoung said suddenly on a whim. “It’s only afternoon. You have me until 6pm remember?’ He wanted Jihoon ensconced in his own version of domesticity, in his home and his things and on his furniture and in his arms. “Okay,” sparkling eyes met Soonyoung’s and the way Jihoon smiled at him made Soonyoung weak. It was so real.

“Shit,” Jihoon swore as he stepped out of the plane and, when Soonyoung followed him, he saw why. Leaning against a big black Lincoln town car, arms folded across his chest and lips full in a determined pout, was Seungcheol.

“Baby,” Jihoon turned to him, “go and get into the other car. Tell the driver to take you straight home and text me when you get there okay? I’m sorry. I have to deal with this.”

Soonyoung couldn’t make things hard for hm but the possessiveness swelled in his chest fiercely. “Okay,” he said softly, eyes fluttering demurely, before leaning down and pressing his lips into Jihoon’s. He didn’t protest, to Soonyoung’s surprise, Jihoon just melted into the kiss with as much passion and warmth as Soonyoung was giving. Jihoon was giving it back and Seungcheol had no choice but to watch.

He couldn’t help but let his eyes flash in barely concealed anger at Seungcheol leaning on the other car. He knew it wasn’t his fault but why couldn’t he just let him go? Jihoon was never going to love him back in the way he wanted so to hold his music over his head like that was, in Soonyoung’s opinion, nothing short of blackmail and it made his blood boil.

Maybe it was Seungcheol’s fault. Why couldn’t he just let Jihoon be happy?

Sometimes loving someone meant knowing when to let go.

Deep dark doe eyes, so long lashed and innocent, met his own sharp gaze as he stared him down. He didn’t have to like him, he didn’t have to be polite, and he was sure Seungcheol wouldn’t return the congeniality anyway. He stared down the source of Jihoon’s unhappiness before climbing into the town car and bursting into tears as they drove away.

“Cheol what are you doing here?” Jihoon sighed. He wasn’t angry; just exhausted. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up. He wished things could go back to the way they were, when he was happy to just dive headfirst into this business arrangement labelled a marriage, but he couldn’t. Not when he carried tiny pieces of Soonyoung everywhere he went. He was in every breath, warm and safe, in every single smile that crossed Jihoon’s lips. The way he walked, when he ate or drank, even when he slept Soonyoung haunted his dreams.

“Where were you?” Seungcheol pouted an it was petulant as a child but somehow less endearing. “My weekends are mine,” Jihoon seethed as he stared at Seungcheol blocking the car door. It was his car anyway; Jihoon had just sent his away with the most precious cargo and he’d have to call for someone else to come and get him.

“Was he wearing a ring?” Seungcheol’s bottom lip trembled and he moved to block Jihoon as he turned to walk away. “I could see it glowing from a mile away. I can’t believe you’re putting Cartier diamonds on your little whore now.”

Jihoon blinked slowly as he contained the barely simmering rage building inside him. “what did you just call him?” his eyes lost focus for just a second and he realised he had to calm down. Seungcheol had never ever been this nasty before but he’d also been building up to this the closer they got tot the wedding date.

“You heard. Father isn’t happy either. He can’t believe you’re disrespecting me like this. You know, people see you in Cartier, they see you and they ask me if you’re spoiling me too much. And, you know what Jihoon? I want to tell them no, you’re wasting all your money on that….”

Jihoon closed his eyes and breathed deep and slow. He’d slept well and taken his medication but he wasn’t going to risk passing out again. He counted backwards from ten and opened his eyes with a new clarity that was more sparkling than any diamond jewellery he could ever buy.

“things have changed Seungcheol,” he said, almost sadly. He would inevitably be mourning the loss of his friendship if things kept going this way but his priorities were shifting and fast. “I never thought I’d be like this. You’ve known me forever and I’ve never been able to love you like you wanted, to feel the way I should. But he’s changing me and I’m starting to see what you’ve been talking about all these years.”

Jihoon looked around, the sky so blue overhead, the humid clouds from the island left in the plane’s wake. “I never thought I would be able to fall in love but now I’m starting to think I should give myself a chance. I can always write new songs but I’ll never be able to get him back if I let him walk away.”

“If you call it off you’ll never get them,” Seungcheol snapped and Jihoon side stepped him. He already had his phone out in his hand and he was texting Chan to send one of the spare drivers. The realisation washed over him like a cleansing rain, washing his mind free of the past, driving him towards a new future. He could always write new songs, new albums, make a new future that he owned. Maybe he just had to learn his past was his past and he had to let it go.

“Maybe I don’t need them anymore,” Jihoon stopped and turned. “Cheol, you’re my best friend, and I wouldn’t have this life without PLEDIS and your father, but I also need to move on. I need to be able to live my life without fear.”

This time he didn’t look back. He kept walking past the plane across the tarmac and over to a side gate where vehicles were let in and out. He didn’t stop, just kept walking, for once not caring what was behind him and he’d never felt so free.

He already had a tune in mind as he walked out of the airport and kept walking. His phone buzzed frantically in his pocket and he knew he was probably giving Chan a heart attack but he had to pace it out in his head. The song, sand on skin and summer thunderstorms in the air, was forming in his mind so fast. He already had the tune, he’d hummed it to Soonyoung as they danced on the shore, and the lyrics were flowing faster than they ever had in the past. What kind of future could they have if he was able to turn his back on the past?

“Until the sun rises we keep burning.”

Maybe the only way to be renewed was to burn it all down.


	28. Chapter 28

His apartment was cold and empty but Soonyoung was glad to see it anyway. The whole weekend had been such confusing roller coaster of emotions he just didn’t know how to process them. He kicked his shoes off in the doorway and took the suitcase from the chauffer who’d insisted on carrying it all the way up to his apartment and seeing his precious charge inside.

He was tired. Tired of feeling so lost, tired of feeling so empty, tired of hoping for things which were too much to even wish for. The band of diamonds sparkling around his finger was a promise but an empty one. A question of how long he would wait. How much he could take.

Jihoon was probably negotiating new terms for his shitty fake marriage right now. He was probably convincing Seungcheol to let him keep Soonyoung; always waiting around on the weekend but never allowed to be seen in public. He’d live a life in the shadows, hidden away in the big country estate, never allowed to be seen on Jihoon’s arm. The idea that he was part of a negotiation, a clause in an emotionally void prenup, sickened him a little. When the door closed he wanted the entire world to go away for a while.

Soonyoung sank heavily onto his couch and scanned his phone for messages. There were a few from Wonwoo, excitedly rambling about some weekend Junhui had organised for him. He honestly didn’t know how the company was keeping that a secret. Someone must be paying off the tabloids under the table to keep pictures of them out of the news. There were a few more coherent ones from Seokmin, the usual concern, asking if he was okay and if he made it home safe. While the arrangement stayed in place Soonyoung knew it was never going to be accepted as normally. His friends were always going to worry about him. He should be more worried about himself.

Hunger rumbled in his stomach and he reached for a takeaway menu in the drawer of the coffee table. He’d had in mind sharing some takeaway with Jihoon, spending some real time together, playing a charade of domesticity he wasn’t sure he could ever make a reality. As much as it was a charade everything they had was pretend. He’d played a part and fallen too far and now he was adrift in an ocean of uncertainty and he wasn’t sure where he would end up.

Falling in love with Jihoon wasn’t on purpose. It had never been his intention. He’d had many past like this and never ever felt even a connection or the kind of feelings that would make him want to stay. Most of the time he couldn’t even wait to morning to leave. But this was different and it had nothing to do with the money or the lifestyle or the thousands of dollars’ worth of diamonds decorating Soonyoung’s arms.

The Jihoon he was in love with was the fun Jihoon, the spontaneous one who wanted to dance in the moonlight and run barefoot on the beach and swim naked in the waves of the cold deep ocean. The caring person who would keep staff around just because they had nowhere else to go. The incredibly hard worker who’d made an empire out of nothing and was doing all he could to hold onto it. The money meant nothing in the face of such power.

He’d just ordered pizza and tossed the phone aside when there was a knock at the door. Soonyoung jumped up and grabbed for his wallet even though there was no way the food could arrive that quick. He opened the door to find a forlorn looking Jihoon standing there with his tote bag slung over his shoulder. “Can I come in?” he asked, almost as if he expected to be turned away, and Soonyoung stepped aside immediately.

“Are you okay?” It seemed like such a stupid question. Of course he wasn’t okay. His eyes were red rimmed and his hair a little damp from where it had started to rain outside. He shivered a little and Soonyoung quicky pulled him over to the couch and wrapped a throw rug around his shoulders. “I’m okay,” Jihoon mumbled a little incoherently when he warmed up a little. He didn’t seem okay and Soonyoung just sat quietly beside him and held his hand. “I’m supposed to be taking it easy,” Jihoon groaned and closed his eyes, “instead I’m just under pressure all the time. This is why I have the interests that I do Soonyoung. I have so much stress I literally don’t have any better way of blowing off steam.”

Soonyoung understood. He also used to use his sex life to deal with stress. It was only since he’d entered this contract that he’d reigned his life in a little. It made him want to laugh, how Jihoon thought he was corrupting him, when actually he’d settled Soonyoung down. “I can’t have you collapsing,” Soonyoung got up and went into the kitchen to get Jihoon a glass of water. “drink,” he pushed it into his hands and stared the other down until he took a few sips. “you can stay here with me tonight and have some dinner, take a hot shower, get some rest. Actual rest.”

“I’ll pay you.. for your time, for the extra time....” Jihoon stammered and Soonyoung snatched the glass back from his fingertips. “Damn it Jihoon,” he seethed, “stop. Stop acting like I’m only here with you because you’re paying me.” He took the glass and put it down on the coffee table before smoothing his expression.

“Sorry,” he said as he knelt in front of him. “Jihoon I don’t want to upset you but I’m tired of this. I’m tired of just being a transaction to you; a payment. A deal.” He took a deep breath and stared up at Jihoon, his cheeks flushed with the warmth of the blanket, his hair still stuck to his forehead in damp strings. “I’ve had enough. I want to end the contract.” Jihoon’s face fell and his mouth dropped open but Soonyoung kept going. He was on a roll and he couldn’t stop now; not when he needed to get the truth out. “I don’t want to end this..” he gestured wildly, ‘but I want to end the contract. I want you to stop paying me and I want this to be for real. I want this for real.”

Tears filled his eyes as silence enveloped the room. He thought for a moment that Jihoon might get up and leave, that he might get mad, that he was pushing it too far. Just hours ago Jihoon had begged him for more time and Soonyoung had just pulled that away from him so harshly. He’d backed him right into a corner and he wasn’t sure how he would react.

The doorbell broke the silence. Soonyoung left Jihoon on the couch and went to the door for his food. When he came back Jihoon was sitting higher and looked a little brighter. “Is that pizza?” he asked quietly, his voice small and unsure, and Soonyoung nodded. “Yes. I have plenty if you’re hungry.”

Jihoon inhaled three slices of pizza but what was even more impressive was the litre of Coke he managed to put away. Soonyoung wasn’t entirely sure it was healthy for him and water would have been better but at least he didn’t have to worry about him being dehydrated now. He ate his own food and let the silence that still enveloped them sit warmly and pleasantly like a prelude to a crescendo. He knew Jihoon would answer him once he was feeling a little stronger.

Reading the other man was becoming easier too Soonyoung than reading a book. Jihoon thought he was so closed off and stoic but his micro expressions gave him away, his face a cosmos of scattered feelings, and Soonyoung was learning to reel them all in. Even the contract, his addiction to the . It was all just a way for him to maintain control over something when he felt like his life was spiralling out of his grasp.

“You really want to end the contract?” Jihoon asked him when the pizza was gone and the box had been cleared away. “Yes.” Soonyoung was steadfast. “We can still have all of this, I’ll still be yours, but it can’t be a contract. I don’t want your money anymore and I’m sick of being your dirty little secret. While we have that piece of paper that’s all I’ll ever be.”

“I want more,’ Jihoon said softly in response and Soonyoung could finally breathe again. “But I could lose everything you know.” He reached out and took Soonyoung’s hand and it felt more significant and weighty than the band of diamonds he wore.

“I’ll try and protect you from them – the Choi’s – but I can’t make any promises. The media could tear you apart. They can ruin my reputation and all this could fall apart. We could be left with nothing.”

Soonyoung had hit rock bottom before and he couldn’t see any way of going any lower. At least they’d have each other.

Soonyoung had learned when everything burns to the ground it was best just to dance in the ashes.

“We could never be left with nothing if we have each other.”

Jihoon surged forward and kissed him. It was desperate, urgent and deep, coloured with pain and fear. Soonyoung cupped his cheek and shifted, leaning back a little to absorb some of Jihoon’s energy, pulling him forward onto his lap. He let Jihoon lick into his mouth wildly before soothing him with his own tongue. He needed to calm him and take care of him; in that moment nothing mattered but Jihoon’s happiness.

“Tear it up,” Jihoon breathed into Soonyoung’s open mouth. The words were hot but sweet as Soonyoung swallowed them down. “Really?” he asked as Jihoon shifted on his lap and squirmed a little closer. “Yeah,” Jihoon got up and pulled him by the hand before looking around. Soonyoung smiled and took the lead; Jihoon didn’t know where the bedroom was.

As soon as Jihoon’s back hit the mattress Soonyoung was between his legs. He pulled at his clothes and dragged the pants off his legs, hungry, eager to taste every inch of him. “I can take care of you,” he whispered against the milky skin of Jihoon’s thighs, “I promise I’ll take care of you....” He pressed a few soft kissed all the way up, from the sensitive skin behind Jihoon’s knee to the ticklish spot where his leg joined his groin. He knew it was killing him, Jihoon desperate to take over control, but Soonyoung wasn’t in the mood to submit tonight. It was his turn to be in charge and show Jihoon exactly what it felt like to be loved and cared for and spoiled.

Firelight burned in Jihoon’s eyes as he watched Soonyoung lick a long stripe up his cock. It was wet and warm, making him shiver, and Soonyoung couldn’t get enough of it. The taste of him, clean and a little salty, filled his mouth as he took all of him down his throat and sucked. “Soonyoung...” he gasped but the dancer just pressed his hip down into the mattress with his hand. 

He sucked and Jihoon writhed and made the softest sounds Soonyoung had ever heard. It was incredible the way he relaxed into the sensation and deep into Soonyoung’s touch. He was determined to show him he could take charge.

When he slipped off Jihoon with a wet pop he loved the little whine that left the other man’s lips. The look in his eye and the flush of his cheeks that spread all the way down his chest told Soonyoung everything he needed to know. 

Even if he couldn’t say it, even if they weren’t quite there yet, this was love. This was the one great love of his life and Soonyoung wasn’t going to let anyone tear them apart. The media could trash him, the Choi’s could try to destroy them, Soonyoung didn’t care. He’d give everything he had to keep them together and to live out this great love of his life with everything he had inside.

He was still soft from the weekend but he stretched himself anyway. He let Jihoon lie pliant beneath him, boneless and enthralled, as he rode his own fingers slick with lube. “Baby,” Jihoon cooed as he watched wide eyed and leaking and Soonyoung shook his head as he began to shiver. “Call me by my name,” he said as he shifted and held himself over Jihoon’s cock. 

“Soonie,” Jihoon reached out for him and gripped his hips. Soonyoung closed his eyes as he sank down, taking all of Jihoon’s length in one slow slide, breath stuttering out at the feeling. “Jihoon,” he replied, rolling his hips and when Jihoon sat up he pulled him close to his chest. Sweat burned a trail of ice down his back as he rode him, clenching, rolling and clinging and sobbing with pleasure. Jihoon dragged nails down his back, instinct overriding his craving for dominance, his whole body singing with the sensation of Soonyoung on top of him. 

When Soonyoung came, cock wet and trapped between their bodies, he wanted to cry. He wanted to let out all the frustration, the exhaustion and the emotion, but instead he just whimpered Jihoon’s name. He trembled at the feeling of Jihoon’s hips fucking up into him and the heat of his cum slicking Soonyoung inside. He stayed on top of him for so long, Jihoon going soft inside him, the mess he’d made dripping down onto the sheets. 

Even when he rolled off him at last Jihoon didn’t let go. He pulled Soonyoung onto his chest where he curled up and closed his eyes to the sound of Jihoon’s heartbeat. It sounded a steady rhythm and made him relaxed and happy. No matter what tomorrow brought, trouble inevitably looked on the horizon, at least in this moment they had happiness and honesty for one night.

When morning broke it was gentle, the easing of grey into the room heavy with darkness, the colours of smoke and salt turning to white and gold and pink. It was going to be a sunny day; the clouds and drizzle of the night before had blown over leaving the sky outside glowing purple then blue through the curtains.

Jihoon held on. He’d held on all night to the point where his arm was dead from the weight of Soonyoung’s head on it and he was a little too warm. It was the best night sleep he’d ever had. He felt rested and strengthened a little; like he could actually do this. What could they take from him? They couldn’t take his money and no formal pre nups or business contracts had already been signed. They hadn’t even made any public announcements. They could ruin his reputation, trash his company to anyone who would listen, destroy the future of the Universe Factory with their influence. How far would Seungcheol and his father go to hold Jihoon to ransom?

His phone began to ring and he ignored it. It rang all the time but not usually this early. He swore under his breath at Chan daring to interrupt the slowly breaking dawn that was creeping silently across the room. When Jihoon looked down and saw Soonyoung smushed against his chest, his lips pressed out in a damp pout, he wanted to cry. How could he ever let this go? Soonyoung was right. They would never have nothing if they always had each other.

It rang again and again and Soonyoung began to squirm in his sleep. “Fuck,” Jihoon sat up carefully and shifted Soonyoung onto the pillow so he could reach for his phone. He liked the contrast of his pale skin against Soonyoung’s tanned chest and he let his hand linger longer than he expected. When he swung his legs out of the bed they hit carpet instead of cold polished concrete like in his own apartment and he realised Soonyoung had never even seen it. 

He’d never invited the man into his sprawling penthouse, instead he’d locked him away here in this lavishly gilded cage, a palace compared to where he came from but still not good enough. He’d been treating him like he was fragile, precious but delicate, like a shiny toy or a new pet. 

He was done with the bullshit. Jihoon was ready to do this for real. He never should have put Soonyoung in this apartment like he was trying to keep him hidden away from his world. He deserved to be a part of his world; the centre of it.

He should have been more nervous but it felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders at the realisation. The sheer amount of missed calls from Chan should have sent his stomach into a sinking panic. “Hello?” he said into the phone when he called him back and Chan’s voice was trembling. “Mr Lee, sir, what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Jihoon was whispering so he didn’t disturb Soonyoung as he juggled the phone with one hand and his underwear with the other. “The press conference Sir. Mr Choi Senior has announced that PLEDIS and Universe Factory will be making a joint announcement at 11am. What is going on?”

_Shit_. 

They were trying to force his hand. He knew exactly what was going on. With the media all lined up Seungcheol and his father were going to announce the wedding and the merger and he wouldn’t be able to back out of it without massive damage control. It would be easy to paint him as a heartbreaker, Soonyoung as the homewrecker, Seungcheol as the broken-hearted innocent party. As much as he hated to admit it public perception was everything in their industry. He’d have to think fast.

“Chan, listen very carefully,” Jihoon said as he found a clean towel and headed towards the bathroom. “Go to my apartment and grab some clothes from the closet – black jeans and a shirt, button up. Not a suit, get me something that looks good, buy something new if you have to. Meet me at the office in an hour and I’ll brief you on what’s happening.”

It was already 9am and Jihoon was running out of time. He scrambled to come up with a plan even though he’d been mentally plotting the outline of it for days now. The hot water hit his back and neck and he smiled a little at the cheap supermarket shampoo Soonyoung had in his shower. Things had to change. This wasn’t good enough for either of them.

When he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist the door flew open. Steam rushed out as cold air rushed in and Soonyoung was in front of him with a sad smile. Melancholy didn’t suit his features and Jihoon wanted to kiss it away forever. He walked towards him and Soonyoung just opened his arms and let Jihoon fall into them, all wet hair and hot skin and too many emotions. “I know you have to go,” he said, “but you can’t leave without eating something. I’ve made some bacon and microwaved leftover rice and there’s coffee too.”

He couldn’t protest. The part of him that always rejected every kindness people offered had been withered in the face of Soonyoung’s gentle and loving affection. Jihoon followed him to the small table where a humble but hot breakfast had been laid out. “Eat. Then you can leave, go and do whatever you have to do….” 

The faraway look in his eyes was grating and Jihoon sat down pulling Soonyoung into his lap. “Do me a favour today,” he said as he held him with one arm while the other picked at the food. “Don’t answer your phone and don’t go on social media. If you hear anything from anyone don’t believe it unless it comes from my mouth. Okay?” He chewed his rice and pressed a kiss into Soonyoung’s bed hair. “You have to trust me on this Soonyoung.”

“Okay,” he replied, “I trust you.”

“What is going on?” Chan followed Jihoon frantically across the floor of the huge executive office. “I’m going to stop the Choi’s from ruining my fucking life,” Jihoon took the hangers from Chan and walked into the bathroom leaving an open door in his wake. He tossed the borrowed hoodie and sweatpants to the floor and quickly slid into the tight jeans and the button up shirt leaving the top half unbuttoned. He tucked it in at the front, added a belt and a necklace, and leaned on the sink to stare at himself in the mirror. 

An eyeliner sat on the sink under his fingertips, borrowed from Soonyoung’s bathroom cabinet, and he drew a thin line around each eye for emphasis. It shocked him when he leaned back how many years he managed to wipe off his appearance. The harried CEO was gone and the singer, the artist, was back. It felt good.

“Mr Lee?” Chan eyed him curiously from the doorway and Jihoon turned to smile at him. It was genuine and felt wonderful to see the young assistant’s confusion and amusement. “I’m fine Chan. Don’t worry. I’m sure this all seems weird and scary right now but trust me. It will be fine.”

He headed down in the elevator with Chan silent beside him. “Do me a favour,” he whispered, “help me control this. Don’t let them outnumber me and make sure you note down everything I say because it’s going to have to appear as though it was all preplanner.” Chan just nodded. He trusted his boss and tried not to let nerves flutter in his stomach. He knew something big was happening.

Jihoon stalked out of the building half an hour early but the media was already mostly gathered. “Hi everyone,” he said, unusually bright. “I’m glad you’re all ready. There was a mix up with the time - I was sure the media release said 10:30 but anyway, I guess everyone who’s early is going to get a little bit of an exclusive.” He picked up the microphones taped together by the press association and began to speak even though he could see a huge black towncar pulling up alongside the building.

“I’m here today to announce my comeback as an recording artist under my own company.” Jihoon paused for effect and side eyed Seungcheol getting out of the car with his father close behind. “I’ll be releasing an album in six weeks time. It will be all self composed and self-produced and I will be working with an up and coming dancer to create the choreography for the title track.”

The look on Seungcheol’s face was priceless, shocked and scared, and it hurt Jihoon a little to see it. The man was his best friend but he couldn’t help hurting him in the process of finding himself again. There was no avoiding it.

“The reason I’ve called this joint conference with PLEDIS is to publicly acknowledge the company for giving me a chance ten years ago. If it wasn’t for Mr Choi I never would have gotten my big break and I want to endorse Choi Seungcheol with all my confidence as the next CEO. Thank you Mr Choi, and Seungcheol, for always being there for me, and for calling the media here today.”

He beckoned Seungcheol over who was stunned into silence. Jihoon reached out and shook his hand, smiled for the cameras, and leaned into whisper close to his ear. “Never try to manipulate me like this again Seungcheol.” Suncheon’s eyes were wide and his fingers were shaking and his breath was nervous and skittish.

“I’ll take no questions. There will be a further media release later in the day with more details. Thanks for coming.”

Chan began to herd the media away and Jihoon turned to walk into the Universe Factory doors with Seungcheol trailing behind him. “We need to talk,” Seungcheol said and Jihoon stopped and turned towards him so he could look him dead in the eye. “I agree.”


End file.
